Pauvre Petit Corbeau
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Tout à un début..
1. Pauvre Petit Corbeau

Titre : Pauvre Petit Corbeau

Rating : On va mettre T mais je sais pas trop ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji »

Note : première fic...J'accepte les critiques (sa pourra me servir pour plus tard). ça part d'un rêve que j'ai fais, à vous de juger.

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Petit Corbeau<em>

_Pleurant tout seul._

Il avait jadis essayé de comprendre les humains, Ils étaient si étrange pour Lui.

Ils voyaient les humains comme des êtres trop sur d'eux, s'attirant tout les regards juste pour se sentir puissant et surtout pour être heureux. Mais quand Il les voyaient tomber de haut, Il riait mais son sourire sonnait faux. Il aurait voulu être comme eux, où au moins avoir la chance de partager sa vie comme les humains le font si bien, mais personne ne le voulait, à cause de sa couleur sombre.

_Personne ne veut de toi,_

_Tu apportes mauvais présages._

Quand Il voyait les être de son espèce, voyageaient en groupe, se trouvant un endroit tranquille. Alors que Lui, seul, c'était choisit l'église, il y avait du bruit, mais au moins Il pouvait étudier les humains. Ah, que cette race le fascinait. Mais c'était avant ce jour, où Il comprit la vraie nature des hommes.

_On te fui comme la peste,_

_Car tu es le messager des Ténèbres._

La messe était fini, les enfants en habit du dimanche sortirent en courant sous le regard des parents pour s'amuser avant le repas. Il vit les petits êtres qui étaient allés derrière l'importante bâtisse, vers là où les humains y entre mais ne ressortent jamais. Il décida de les suivre, de toute façon, Il n'avait rien d'autre a faire. Mais avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il le regrettera surement trop tard.

Il se percha sur la première pierre tombale qu'Il trouva, le groupe d'enfant étaient accroupis dans l'herbe grasse, les garçons ricanaient, les filles réconfortaient l'une des leurs qui gémissait :

- Il faut pas faire ça ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Personne ne l'écouta, Il regarda dans la même direction que les enfants et vit un chat.

- Stupide animal ! Dit un garçon en brandissant un lance-pierre, Il ne sait même pas rendu compte qu'il a été visé !

_Mon Pauvre Petit Corbeau_

_La mort est-elle ton seul ami ?_

_Regrettes-tu Si vite La vie ?_

Les garçons ricanèrent, Lui non. Il aimait bien ces animaux, Il les trouvaient intelligent et indépendant contrairement au chiens qui avait toujours besoins d'aide des humains. Le garçon arma son arme et visa. La petite fille regarda un instant avant de pleurer encore plus, Lui retient juste son souffle. Le tireur tira et le visé tomba. Les garçons crièrent de joie, le chat miaula de douleur, sa patte arrière blessé l'empêchera pendant un petit moments de bouger. Lui ne trouva pas ça rigolo et décida qu'Il en avait suffisamment vu et décida de partir.

_De tes ailes souillées,_

_Tu traverses ces villes d'où tu es bannis._

Il s'envola sans regarder derrière Lui, Il entendit les enfants chuchoter et rires mais Il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il pensa que le chat aller surement bientôt s'échapper et les enfants ne pourront plus lui faire de mal. Soudain, un douleur lui traversa le membre gauche. Il tomba a terre et ne compris pas de suite. Le choc lui engourdit le corps et Il tourna la tête pour voir son membre blessé, un filet de sang s'échappant déjà de ses plumes. Il se demanda pourquoi ils l'avaient été visé ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant ?

-Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! On va le tuer, cette oiseau de malheur !

Il regarda ses tortionnaires s'approcher de Lui, tout doucement, de vilains sourires enlaidirent leurs visages qu'Il trouva moins beau. Tout compte fait, Il ne voulait pas leurs rassembler. Les humains n'étaient pas si enviable si ils étaient tous comme ça. Un des enfants sorti un couteau de sa poche lui planta dans l'autre aile, tortilla le couteau et l'enfonça dans l'abdomen.

-Comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne partira pas !

Il voulu crier mais rien ne sortit a par du sang.

_Oh, mon Pauvre Ami Solitaire_

_Ton péché est l'envi, Tu n'atteindras jamais le paradis._

Il les regarda rigoler, la petite fille, elle, ne pleurait plus. On ne faisait plus de mal au petit chat après tout, il avait réussit a s'enfuir. Lui par contre ne pouvait plus bouger, la haine remplit avidement son cœur _solitaire_.

Les parents appelèrent leurs rejetons, ils partirent tous, regrettant de n'avoir pas pus regarder la mort attraper son animal de compagnie. Il se retrouva finalement seul. De sombres nuages emplirent l'air et en quelques secondes, une triste pluie se forma et tomba sur sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, juste regarder ce ciel aussi gris que ses pensées. Il avait tellement eu envi d'être comme les humains. Il regrettait d'avoir passé sa courte existence à les suivre, les observer, les aimer. Il ferma les yeux, mais cela pour combien de temps ?

_L'enfer sera ton seul abris,_

_Et cela jusqu'au restant de ta douloureuse vie._


	2. Pauvre Petit Enfant

Titre : Pauvre Petit Enfant

Rating : On va mettre T mais je n'y connait rien ^^"

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji »

Note : A vous de juger ! Je me suis servi du manga pour être plus dans le "vrai" ^^ ! Et pardon pour les fautes ^^".

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Petit Enfant<br>_

Les couloirs sont vides, aucun bruit a par sa voix :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demande t-il en ouvrant le bureau.

Personne...Rien que lui est son angoisse, Il n'a jamais été seul comme ça.

- Hé ! Personne n'est là ?

Mais où sont-ils ? Où est-il ? Il continue de chercher, de pièces en pièces. Pourquoi sa maison est aussi grande ? Il le regrette un peu. Il commence à s'essouffler. s'arrête quelques secondes, juste pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux lui brûle. Non ! Il ne doit pas pleurer !

Il reprend sa course, Il ouvre la chambre d'ami et le trouve enfin !

- Sébastian ! Tu es là ! Je t'es cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand je t'ai appelé ?

Il fait sombre dans la pièce, Il s'avance tout doucement, trébuche de temps en temps et fini par atteindre celui a qui Il parle.

-Sébastian ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? Idiot ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir !

L'un se penche tout doucement et approche ses mains alors que l'Autre regarde son maitre, ne pouvant rien faire. Son maitre...Avec qui il a passé de si bon moments pendant trois ans.

Son jeune maitre le caresse et voit qu'elles sont salies par le sang, son cœur d'enfant s'accélère :

-Oh non ! Séb..Sébastian ! Tu...Tu saignes !

Un gémissement...

Des larmes...

L'un veut que ce soit un cauchemar...

L'autre veut juste que son maitre soit en sécurité...

-Sébastian ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Restes avec moi ! C'est un ordre !

Mais la mort est-elle plus forte que le garçon ?

Elle a décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'arracher sans aucune pitié celui qui fut son ami, son confident a ce cher petit garçon !

-Non ! Mon Sébastian ! Tiens bon !

Il se relève, Il sait qui pourra l'aider !

-Je vais chercher Mère et Père ! Sébastian c'est un ordre : Ne meurt pas !

Il part vite et cherche dans les autres chambres quand soudain : Gyaaaaaaaah !

- Mère ! Père !

Il traverse le couloir et entre dans la salle, ces deux parents couchés eux aussi au sol, le sang les encercles et sali la belle chevelure de sa Mère.

- Mère ! Père ! Oh Non ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un !

Il sort et descend l'escalier, Il tombe et se fait mal au genoux mais Il se relève vite.

- Mère, Père, Sébastian tenaient bon !

Il ouvre la porte qui donne sur le couloir :

- A l'aide ! Ils sont en train de mourir !

Il voit Tanaka, le majordome. Lui va les sauver, tout est enfin finit :

-Tanaka ! Au secours !

-Il ne faut pas venir ici !

Le viel homme se tourne vers lui et s'approche en criant :

-Fuyez ! Monsieur Ciel...

_Fwam_

-C'est trop cruel pour v...

Le majordome s'effondre sur le jeune comte, le poids l'emporte en arrière.

-Tana...

Devant lui Il voit une ombre, tenant un couteau.

Il arrive a enlevais le corps de son servant, mais une main s'approche de son visage et le couvre les yeux...

- Non ! Laissez moi ! Il faut sauver tout le monde ! Mère ! Père ! Aidez-moi ! Sébast...

Un douleur dans la tête...

Il ferme les yeux...

Sombrant dans les ténèbres...

Il ne pourra plus jamais en sortir..

-On le prend celui-là ? Il nous rapportera beaucoup d'argent !

- Il y a vraiment des gens excentriques, je te dis !

-Je connais un groupe de personne qui serait heureux de l'avoir!


	3. Pauvre Nouvelle Vie

Titre : Pauvre nouvelle vie

Rating : On va mettre T mais je n'y connait rien ^^"

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji » et il y a un personnage que je vais intégré juste par besoin.

Note : Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! Commençons ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Et encore pardon pour les fautes ^^" ! C'est un peu différent des autres ! Pardon a ceux a qui sa ne plaira pas !

Ps : J'ai une vision de l'Enfer très luxueuse, comme un paradis démoniaque ^^ (après tout, c'est un monde construit grâce au péché capitaux Non ? ) Je me suis permise d'intégrer notre chère Diable dans ce monde, pour le meilleur ou le pire...

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre nouvelle vie<em>

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentit sa tête lourde. Sa vision flou ne l'aida pas a ce sentir mieux.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, essaya de ce souvenir. _Les enfants l'avaient attaqué._

Son souffle devient plus rapide. _Ils l'avaient tué. _Mais alors...

Pourquoi respirait-il ? Un bruit à côté de lui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Corbeau !

Il regarda la personne qui venait de lui parler. Une humaine peut-être mais celle-ci été différente de ce qu'Il avait vu jusque là.

-Ben alors, tu veux pas parler ?

Il voulu bouger mais Il se sentit trop fatigué.

- Bon, si tu veux pas parler. Moi je parlerais !

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la créature a apparence humaine. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas partir. La personne en question, se releva du lit et sauta avec grâce par terre.

Ses yeux rubis le fixèrent et après avoir éclairci sa belle voix dit joyeusement :

- Bienvenu en Enfer Monsieur Corbeau !

Une lourde ambiance s'installa dans la pièce. Il regarda la jeune fille sans rien dire.

L'Enfer...Il avait vu les peintures dans les églises où les gens brulaient, souffraient. Il avait entendu le prêtre de l'église ou Il avait fait son nid, dire que l'Enfer été le plus horrible endroit où les gens devaient aller. Il ne pensait pas que en allant en Enfer, Il serait accueillit par...

- Hé ! Monsieur Corbeau ! Tu sais que tu peut parler au moins ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille. Pouvoir parler ? c'était impossible, Il était un corbeau après tout.

- Enfin, je t'appelle Monsieur Corbeau mais tu n'y ressemble plus beaucoup ! Dit la voix.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, Il essaya de bouger a nouveau et sentit ce qu'Il pensait être son aile s'avancer vers sa tête. Mais Il vit autre chose a la place de ses plumes. Cela ressemblait être un bras d'homme mais sa peau était plus claire, ses ongles long et noir semblaient être des couteaux aiguisés.

Un rire mélodieux lui fit tourner la tête, la demoiselle semblait quand t-a elle très amusé de la situation. Ce qui n'était pas à son gout à Lui.

- Bien, maintenant essaye de t'assoir, et après de parler !

Il la regarda, encore étonné de sa nouvelle apparence. Il releva la tête, de fine mèche de couleur noir tombèrent sur ses yeux. Après quelques secondes il se retrouva assis contre le bord du lit.

La jeune fille applaudit et rigola, Il ne su pas si c'était de la moquerie ou de la sympathie. Il regarda un peu mieux l'endroit ou Il le trouvait. Il était assis sur un lit en marbre noir, Il tendit sa main vers la couverture en velours et la toucha, si douce, si belle. Puis son attention se porta sur ce qu'il y avait autour du lit, la plupart des meubles étaient en ébène, le sol été comme un échiquier sur lequel des pétales noirs et rouges se promenaient quand le souffle d'une brise légère entrait par les grandes fenêtres. Alors qu'Il était dans sa contemplation un visage apparut devant lui.

- Monsieur Corbeau ! Il faut que tu essaye de parler maintenant ! Vas-y dit Bonjour !

Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille est dans un murmure dit quelque chose.

- Quoi ? j'ai rien entendu ! S'impatienta la jeune fille !

- I...Réussit-Il a dire mais ce nouveau concept de communication ne semblait pas trop Lui plaire.

- I ? Répéta la douce voix, essayent d'anticiper ce qu'Il allait lui dire.

- I-Idiote ! dit-Il d'une voix qu'Il ne qualifia pas de très humain, c'était plus un grognement.

Il regarda "L'idiote" qui semblait non seulement surprise mais en plus au bord des larmes, Il se demanda si Il l'avait vraiment blessée ou si c'était des larmes du au rire imminent qu'elle allait produire.

Ce fut finalement la deuxième option qui fut la réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui Lui parut interminable, la jeune demoiselle se calma enfin et glissa entre deux gloussement :

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me traite d'idiote ?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et prit enfin la parole en essayant cette foi ci, d'utilité une vrai voix.

- D-Depuis que je me suis réveille, tu me traite comme un enfant.

-Ah ! Et tu as quel âge ? répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- 20 ans*.

- C'est tout ? demanda t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Moi j'arrive vers ma mille six cent quarante sept année !

Il la regarda, elle semblait pourtant très jeune. Mais Il se rappela qu'Il été maintenant en Enfer et que sa devait peut-être changer les choses.

-Bon, Monsieur Corbeau ! Vu que je suis PLUS âgée que toi et que tu es nouveau je vais t'expliquer ton nouveau travail !

- Travail ?

- Oui, ne crois pas que l'on va te donner ton repas sur un plateau d'argent. Ricana t-elle.

- Quel genre de travail ?

- Un travail tout a fait délicieux...

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille, montrant ses canines aiguisées...

_Oui. Un travail délicieux..._

* * *

><p>* Le corbeau est un oiseau réputé pour sa grande longévité (qui pourrait dépasser trente ans). Vive wiki !<p> 


	4. Pauvre Destin

Titre : Pauvre destin

Rating : On va mettre T ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji »

Note : Pardon pour les futurs fautes ! Merci pour vos reviews ! je vous répondrais a la fin de ce chapitre ( je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre ^^) Cette fois ci, je me suis inspiré de quelques pages du chapitre 19, j'ai regarder aussi un peu le chapitre 54 (On voit aussi un peu plus la vrai nature de Sébastian... Bon,je me tais !)

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Destin<em>

Il se réveilla doucement, une douleur brusque derrière la tête lui rappela ce qui c'était passé.

Il ne voulu pas y croire, c'était forcement un cauchemar... Du moins Il essaya de s'y convaincre.

Mais la réalité est bien douloureuse... Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais Il ne vit rien. Le noir complet...

Il essaya de se calmer mais son cœur d'_enfant_ battit de plus en plus vite. Il voulu appeler a l'aide, Il ouvrit lentement les lèvres et dans un murmure s'évanouit le mot : "mère". Il toussa, sa gorge lui fessait mal. Il avait soif. Il avait peur.

Il n'avait jamais été seul comme ça. Il se rappela que quand Il fessait un cauchemar sa mère lui avait dit de se pincer pour se réveiller. Il ferma fort les yeux, et se dit : " Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ".

Il se pinça et ouvrit les yeux.

Rien n'avait changé.

Il paniqua, Il tendit ses mains en avant,

Il senti quelque chose de froid, du fer peut-être.

Il pu prendre l'objet et remarqua que sa ressemblait a un barreau.

Il glissa ses mains le long de la barre, s'appuya dessus pour se relever mais il se cogna la tête contre ce qu'il pensa être le plafond.

Son cœur accéléra a la pensée qu'il était dans un cage. Mais c'était impossible, on enfermait pas les enfant dans des cages.

Il n'était pas un animal !

- Mère ! souffla t-il. Rien, rien que le silence qui vous encercle et qui vous ronge. La peur qui vous tient emprisonné dans ses filets. Une larmes coula le long de sa joue.

- Mère ! dit-il doucement. Il tira ses genoux vers lui, son souffle devient saccadé.

- Mère ! Père ! supplia t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne répond ? demanda t-il.

Soudain un bruit de pas, Il releva la tête et s'approcha du bord de la cage.

- Alors ? Qu'avez vous a me présenter ce mois-ci ? Dit une voix grave, Il ne la connaissait pas et recula.

- Nous avons de bon morceaux. Dit un autre homme.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, Il paniqua et se plaqua a l'autre bout de la cage. De bon morceaux ? Que voulait-il dire par là. Il ne voulait quand même pas parler de...

- Ooh ! Mais !Fit le premier homme en soulevant la couverture recouvrant la cage du garçon. C'était surement un noble vu sa carrure.

- Une pièce rare non ? fit l'autre, un sourire sadique s'affichant sur son visage.

Le noble se releva et fouilla dans ses poches, sortit un sacoche et versa son contenu dans la main de l'autre.

- Il en vaut au moins deux à lui seul, croyer-moi ! dit-il en rangeant sa sacoche.

- Merci de votre fidélité !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant le petit garçon seul.

Quelques instant plus tard, deux hommes de forte carrure arrivèrent.

L'enfant eut peur et se réfugia dans un coin. L'un ouvrit la cage, L'autre l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers la sortie. Il cria de douleur et s'agita, le premier homme lui donna un cou dans le ventre, suffisamment fort pour lui couper la respiration. Une fois dehors, ils le mirent dans un cage sur un charrette et s'installèrent a l'avant pour conduire. A côté du garçon se trouvait d'autres cages...d'autres enfants.

A la nuit tombé, l'enfant commença a s'endormir mais Il fut réveillé par l'arrêt brutal de la charrette. Ils étaient arrivés devant un manoir,les deux hommes descendirent et se mirent devant les cages et le noble vint vers eux, la mine réjouit ! Il parla aux deux hommes puis s'avança vers les enfant !

- Enfin ! Enfin vous êtes là ! Je suis si content !

Le noble s'approcha de la cage de L'enfant et lui souffla :

- Vu que tu es spécial.

_ Je vais te marquer du sceau sublime de la bête._

* * *

><p>Réponse pour vos reviews :<p>

LadyShitsuji : Merci de ton encouragement et j'espère te faire plaisir dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants

Etoile-sama : Et oui, le petit corbeau été notre chèr Sébastian ! Merci de ton encouragement et je suis contente que ma fic intéresse ^^, J'avoue que pour le deuxième chapitre je me suis amusé avec le Sébastian chien.

Adelle : Oui en effet, le premier chapitre vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait et pour tout te dire j'étais chamboulée après. Le premier est aussi mon chouchou ^^ Pour le deuxième chapitre, je n'ai rien fait de spécial a par mettre avec des mots ce qu'il y avait en images ^^ Dans le troisième chap', je me suis amusé a l'écrire et je suis heureuse que ça plaise car j'étais un peu inquiète de changé d'atmosphère ^^" Et la jeune fille dedans et quelqu'un que tu reverra surement vu qu'elle me plait . Oui, c'est ma première fic, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris...J'écrivais un livre pour une amie jusqu'a que mon ordi soit KO et entraine avec lui mes pages -"Aucune critique Oo, ben merci beaucoup !

Kasu : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu es eu cette effet. J'avoue que c'est assez triste ^^


	5. Pauvre Victime

Titre : Pauvre Victime

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji », il y a aussi quelques perso a moi en plus.

Note : je voulais tous vous remercier car sans vos reviews je me serais arrêté au chapitre 1, qui été mon plan a la base... Je vous avoue que je me tue (enfin presque ^^) a chercher une suite cohérente et qui vous fasse plaisir ^^ . Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus...Distrayant * sourire sadique * Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Victime<em>

Il couru jusqu'à son bureau... Seul le bruit de ses pas et de son souffle résonnaient dans l'immense battisse encerclée par une pluie diluvienne.

- Merde ! Je veux pas... Pas maintenant ! Gronda t-il en rentrant précipitamment dans la pièce et mettant le verrou de la porte.

Il avança vers le bureau en chêne, posa le chandelier dessus et ouvrit le tiroir de droite et sortie un pistolet. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser tuer ! Sale chien ! Aboya t-il vers la porte en levant l'arme.

- Oya, oya ! Quel langage pour un homme de votre rang. Murmura une voix derrière lui, les bougies du chandelier s'éteignirent dans un souffle glacial... La pièce se plongea dans l'obscurité, uniquement éclairé par les éclairs de ce jour d'été.

L'homme se retourna, livide, pointa l'arme a feu sur le visage de son futur meurtrier. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, seul un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Arrête de sourire ! je vais te tuer ! Sale monstre !

Un éclair frappa non loin de la demeure, emmenant avec lui le bruit de l'arme a feu.

Dans la pièce, un silence lugubre s'installa. L'homme armé regarda le corps de celui qui lui avait offert argent, gloire et luxure. Il sourit en tâtant de son pied le corps sans vie de son bourreau.

- Je t'ai eu ! Démon ! Retourne en Enfer et restes y ! Cria t-il en donnant de violant coup dans la tête qui affichait toujours son sourire machiavélique. Écrasant les côtes de son chère servant, son "chien" comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Le craquement des os, se mélangèrent avec son rire sadique. Un autre éclair tomba, faisant sursauter le survivant. Il recula et s'assit dans son luxueux siège de patron. Il n'avait jamais tué d'homme de ses propres mains, il avait toujours demandé a son "esclave" de le faire a sa place. Mais il avoua que sa faisait un bien fou, le faisant sentir puissant. La pièce redevient sombre, cachant le sourire sadique du puissant homme d'affaire. Il avait réussit a survivre ! Il n'allais pas être dévoré corps et âme par ce monstre. Il l'avait rompu la promesse qui l'avait faite, c'était un Homme après tout ! Rien ni personne n'était a sa hauteur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'à côté de lui, un main bougea doucement sur le visage couvert de sang.

L'homme lui eu un frisson dans le dos, se leva et s'avança vers là où été le corps. Son souffle s'arrêta, son cœur s'accéléra a une vitesse fulgurante. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Un autre éclair surgit, grondant comme un lion en cage, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement sans cause apparente. Les rideaux se levèrent au grès du vent. Puis dans la pièce une aura de mort et de souffrance empli l'air. Une brume épaisse enveloppa les pieds de l'homme, seule la mélodie de la pluie et le battement de cœur de l'homme résonnait dans le bureau. Alors que l'homme était figé d'effroi, le siège tourna vers lui et là était assis le cadavre, toujours souriant, le sang coulant le long de son visage. Le vivant recula, jusqu'à se coller contre le mur, le pistolet tendu devant lui, prêt a tiret.

- Sa aurait du te tuer ! Pourquoi t'es encore là ! Cria t-il, perdant peu a peu son calme.

Les yeux qui le fixèrent brillèrent d'un éclat rougeâtre, un éclair illumina son visage qui sembla moins humains pendant une fraction de secondes.

- En effet, cela aurait du me tuer... Commença la voix d'un ton mielleux. Sauf, que je ne suis pas humain !

L'autre le regarda, il savait que l'homme avec qui il avait fait un pacte n'était pas humains. Mais cela faisait 5 ans qui l'était restait avec un démon a l'apparence humaine. Mais il avait espéré, cru, qu'il était plus fort que ça ! Mais était-il coupable d'avoir voulu avoir tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posséder ? Non, c'était la faute de ce démon, avec sa langue de serpent qui vous promets un futur rempli de luxure et de richesse. Même si il avait promis de donner son âme en échange, il ne voulait plus ! Pas maintenant, alors que tout le monde le voyait comme quelqu'un d'important, alors qu'il avait toute les femmes qu'il voulait, alors qu'il avait de l'argent, Lui ! Lui qui contrôlait enfin les petits bourgeois de son village ! Il mit son doit sur la détente et tira. Il ne rata pas sa cible qui prit la balle dans le cœur. Mais rien ne changea et le démon se leva avec grâce et s'avança vers lui, son sourire tel celui du chat de Cheschire ne bougea pas. Il continua d'avancer et une fois qu'il se retrouva a un trentaine de centimètre de sa proie, dit dans un ronronnement :

- La partie est terminée !

...Des cris...

Il regarda le corps sans vie de celui qui fut son maître pendant quelques années. Ce n'était plus que des morceaux de chair et d'os, Il n'arrivait même plus a reconnaître le visage tellement Il c'était acharné dessus. Il c'était vengé des fois ou l'humain l'avait traité de chien, lui avait donné des taches indignes de son rang. Il regarda ses bottes tachaient de sang, Il avait repris sa véritable apparence, celle qui l'avait du supporter ne l'avait jamais plus. Il leva son talon et le planta dans l'œil inerte de son cher "Monsieur" !

- Et ben ! Tu t'es amusé dis moi ! Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna, mécontent d'être dérangé pendant son petit jeu. La jeune femme, assise dans le fauteuil, jouait avec la main détaché du cadavre. Elle avait allumé le chandelier et mettait la main sans vie dessus les flammes, la faisant roussir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je m'ennuyait ! Dit-elle en jetant la main sur son propriétaire. Mais...Je voulais voir comment se débrouillait mon élève !

Le démon leva un sourcil, cela faisait bientôt 200 ans qu'Il avait atterrit en Enfer. Il n'était plus trop considéré comme un débutant. La demoiselle se leva et d'un bond se retrouva devant lui. Ses long cheveux bleuté était attaché en couette et les boucles roulaient sur ses reins. Ses yeux bleu prirent une couleur vermillon et elle fixa les siens.

- Tu as encore faim ? demanda t-elle

- Sa dépend de ce que tu as a m'offrir.

Un sourire se forma sur la jeune femme.

- Et bien, j'ai quelque chose a te proposer mais avant.

Elle se tue et s'agenouilla devant le corps, elle sortie une dague et l'approcha de la bouche du cadavre.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'il lui manque un sourire ? demanda t-elle. Moi je le verrais bien avec un sourire d'ange !

Après qu'elle lui est ouvert les extrémités des lèvres jusqu'au oreilles, elle se leva, contente de son action et se tourna vers son élève :

_- Tu connais les sacrifices humains ?_


	6. Pauvre Espérance

Titre : Pauvre Espérance

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji », j'ai utilisé le tome 4 pour m'aider !

Note : Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais a cause du temps mon cerveau ne voulait pas marcher ! (oui, je sais... excuse bidon -')** Merci pour vos reviews**, sa ma fait extrêmement plaisir et sa ma encouragé ! J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira comme les autres ^^ ! **Bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Espérance<em>

Son regard perdu dans le vide, il ne pense qu'à rentrer chez lui. A genoux dans sa cage, ses jambes lui font mal. Il n'a pas marcher depuis longtemps.

Depuis quand est-il là ? Il ne le sais même pas, il veut simplement retourner dans sa maison, serrer dans ses bras son Sébastian. Quelqu'un a du le trouver et le soigner ! Tante An devait venir de toute façon. Elle avait aussi du soigner Père et Mère, elle était médecin après tout ! On viendrais bientôt le chercher ! Il devait juste être patient !

Alors il attendait là, regardant le seule fenestrons de la pièce. Il n'osait pas regarder autour de lui, voir le visage de ces enfants, qui pleurent sans cesse et qui crient "Maman !" dès qu'ils entendent un bruit. Son ventre gargouilla, il n'avait pas manger depuis qu'il c'était réveillé. Les hommes qui les nourrissaient n'arrivaient que vers la fin de la journée.

Quand ses parents viendront le chercher, il demandera une pâtisserie rien que pour lui ! Il sourit en pensant a son chien faire le beau pour avoir un morceau, comme la dernière fois ! Et quand sa mère l'avait surpris lui et Sébastian dans la cuisine mangeant la chantilly que la cuisinière venait de finir. Elle avait elle aussi pris une cuillère en disant " Une bêtise de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ! "

Mais ils mettaient beaucoup de temps pour venir le sauver...

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de pas, la grande porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes rentrèrent, les enfants reculèrent aux fond de leurs cages, gémissant. Il remarqua que les adultes portaient des masques, leurs grandes capes rouges flottaient quand ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le groupes de cages regroupés en cercles. L'un deux parla d'une voix grave :

- C'est lequel qui doit être marqué ?

- Le noble.

L'autre regarda chaque cage jusqu'à se mettre devant la sienne. Il recula, il n'avait pas confiance en ses gens. L'homme ouvrit la cage et tendit sa main en avant :

- Allez viens là ! Sinon je vais devoir être méchant !

L'enfant recula encore, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Mais ce n'était pas le même avis que l'homme qui lui attrapa le bras et le tira violemment hors de la cage. Le garçon cria de douleur et mordit se qui lui emprisonnait le bras. L'homme a son tour cria, et frappa le plus jeune qui tomba a terre. Sa joue douloureuse, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, le petit garçon cria en se débattant dans les bras de l'autre homme :

- Laissez moi sortir ! Laissez moi sortir ! Laissez moi sortir d'ici !

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, l'emmenant dans un couloir sombre. Il voulut s'échapper mais le deuxième homme le tenait fermement par le bras. La personne masqué a côté tenait se massait sa blessure en demandant :

- Putain ! Mais pour qui il se prend se gosse ?

L'autre ricana en secouant le bras du garçonnet.

- Il espère encore que ses parent viendront le chercher !

- IL VIENDRONT ! cria l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas que ces inconnus parlent de ses parents comme ça. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

- Depuis quand les cadavres viennent sauver les gens ? demandant l'un hilare. L'enfant le regarda, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par"cadavres". Les deux hommes comprirent qu'il n'était pas au courant, celui blessé prit les cheveux du garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Eh Petit ! Tu savais que ta chère famille a fini carbonisé ?

- Carbonisé ? Demanda le petit garçon.

- Oui, dès qu'on ta récupéré, on a reçu l'ordre de détruire toutes les preuves et de brûler Ta maison avec Ta famille a l'intérieur !

- Vous mentez ! cria le petit humain. Vous mentez ! C'est pas vrai ! VOUS MENTEZ !

Mensonge, répéta t-il jusqu'à qu'ils soient arrivés a destination.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce allumée par quelques bougies. Plusieurs personnes, dont le visage était caché eux aussi par des masque se dirigèrent vers les arrivants.

Il se souvint juste que plusieurs mains le tenait de partout, on le déshabilla, l'attacha avec une chaîne et que quelqu'un s'approcha de derrière lui et que quelque chose de brulant toucha son dos.

AAAAAAAH !

- Regarde ! Tu es bien plus joli maintenant ! Dit une voix a côté de lui alors qu'il était allongés par terre, pleurant et gémissant de douleur.

On le ramena quelques temps plus tard, il se colla au fond de la cage. On lui apporta sa nourriture quelque temps après? Il n'y toucha pas, seule la douleur dans son dos mais aussi dans son coeur attirait son attention. Sa maison avait brûlé, emportant avec elle, sa mère, son père et Sébastian. Tout c'est espoir venaient de s'envoler.

J'ai mal... Je suis sale... Je veux rentrer...

Il replia ses genoux vers lui et mis sa tête entre, il se demanda qui allait le sauver maintenant. Il se rappela que sa mère lui avait dit de prier si il ne savait plus vers qui se tournait "Tu es un gentil garçon ! Dieu t'écouteras !"

Père...Mère...Mon Dieu...Je vous en supplie...

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue salit par la poussière.

Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver !

Pourquoi...? Pourquoi avons-nous...?

Il attendit...

Attendit...

Rien ne vint...

Personne ne l'aida...

Même quand il criait a l'aide quand les deux hommes l'emmenait dans la pièce sombre...

Même quand il supplia Dieu de l'aider...

Même quand on le sortit de sa cage pour la dernière fois...

_"Bien ! Ce soir aussi, nous allons commencer la réunion sublime !"_

Personne ne vient me sauver...

Tenu par des mains puissantes a la table de marbre, il cri quand il voit le couteau s'approché de son frêle corps.

Dieu n'existe pas !

Du sang coulent le long des pieds de la table, _Flop Flop_ font les gouttes quand elles atterrissent sur le sol glacé.

_LES MONSTRES ! LES MONSTRES ! LES MONSTRES !_

* * *

><p>Réponse pour vos reviews :<p>

**Arisu-loveX2** : Une nouvelle fan de mes chapitres ! **au anges** Hum, hum ! **redeviens sérieuse** merci de ta review et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te fasse autant plaisir que les autres !

**LadyShitsuji** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! c'est vraie que dès que j'ai fini ce chapitre, je me suis dit : merde ! on dirait que c'est ciel, merci de ta fidélité !

**Adelle** : C'est pas grave si tu a écris une petite review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plu et c'est le plus important ! La prochaine fois tu en feras une plus grande, n'écris pas un roman quand même ^^

**Etoile-sama** : Intéressant n'est ce pas ? et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, dans un ou deux chapitres, je compte **tout** décrire ^^

**Sasuke uchiwa** : Assez "glauque" ! je crois que tu as bien décris mon état de santé mental ^^ non, je rigole ! je suis rassuré si tu a apprécié ce chapitre et j'espère que celui là sera a la hauteur **stress ! stress ** ^^


	7. Pauvre Contrat

Titre : Pauvre pacte

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji ».

Note : Bien le bonjour a tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas pour cette attente **gène** ! Je sais que quand on attend un chapitre, sa peut-être très énervant ^^" ! je répondrais comme d'habitude a vos commentaire ! je me suis inspiré de nombreux chapitre et je n'ai pas envi de m'attarder encore plus en vous les dictant ^^ et bien sûr, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre<em> _pacte_

Il se sentit plus rien, happé dans l'univers sombre et froid qu'est la mort. Seul son esprit été encore conscient alors que son corps, lui, été figé comme de la pierre. Il aurait voulut que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé... Il aurait du se coucher avec sa mère, comme ils avaient prévu car c'était son anniversaire...Il aurait du se réveiller, entouré par ceux qu'Il aime... Il aurait voulu... Juste une fois, que Dieu entende sa prière... Sauve ses parents et sa courte vie...

Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir... Vers qui se tourner ?

Il ouvrit doucement ses paupière lourdes, il flottait dans un endroit ou aucune lumière était présentent. Seule des plumes noires flottaient autour de lui, tel des gouttes de pluie... Comme cette nuit orageuse ou Il fut tué...

Au dessus de lui, apparu une grande corneille au regard rougeoyant. Elle tourna au dessus de sa tête... Ses yeux se firent rêveur, et une voix mielleuse se fit entendre...

**_Ce que l'on a perdu ne revient jamais..._**

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux, Il savait que rien ne changerait, ce qui était fait est fait. Mais si il y croyait alors peut-être que...

**_...Plus jamais !  
><em>**

Une plume glissa le long de sa joue, comme une caresse. Il aurait voulu que se soit sa mère qui lui fit se geste a l'instant même...

**_Et bien, Humain tu pense encore au disparu ?_**

Qu'est ce que cette voix voulait ? Pourquoi le tourmenter ainsi ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

_**Dis moi, tu abandonne bien vite la vie...**_

Ricana la voix, ce qui vexa l'enfant. Qu'elle familiarité ! Il repensa a sa mère qui lui disait tout le temps d'être polie avec les autres...

_**Oh ! C'est que tu es un noble en plus !**_

Un rire entoura le garçon qui sourit. Oui, il était un noble, un comte qui puis est ! Son père, avait été quelqu'un d'important a ce qu'avait expliqué sa mère. Oui, Il était Un Phantomhive !

**_Ah, voilà une réaction on ne peut plus meilleur, N'est ce pas ?_**

L'enfant eu un pincement au cœur, il regrettait un peu de mourir maintenant. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir pourquoi on avez tué sa famille, qui avait été a l'origine de tout cela. Il voulait faire payé au gens qui l'avait humilié ! Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire désormais, maintenant que l'ange de la mort allait venir le chercher. Il souffla, que faire ? Un ricanement se fit entendre, il ouvrit les yeux et vu dans l'obscurité un sourire...Ou plutôt cela ressemblait a un sourire.

_**Je peut t'aider si tu veux...**_

Comment ? Pouvait-il le sauver d'une mort certaine ?

_**Faisons un contrat...**_

Un contrat... Non, il avait entendu des histoires ou un humain faisait un contrat avec le diable. Il ne voulait pas finir en enfer, il ne voulait plus souffrir !

**_Tu refuse donc ?_**

Oui, il était sûr... Ou du moins pou l'instant.

**_Oh ! Si tu change d'avis tu sais qui je suis !_**

La voix se fit de moins en moins entendre, jusqu'à n'être qu'un souffle. L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus lourd, Le corps de l'enfant bougea légèrement ou plutôt trembla. Seul l'oiseau sombre, regarda l'enfant d'un œil rieur**. **Avant de prendre finalement son envol et disparaître dans un endroit sombre**.**

Le garçon ferma les yeux en se sentant tomber, son cœur s'accéléra...

- Il respire encore !

- Son cœur ne devrais plus tenir longtemps vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra garder le corps après la cérémonie, tu sais pour faire comme quand il été vivant ! Comme ça, sa mort n'aura pas servi a rien !

Il entendit ricaner et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, la douleur au niveau de l'abdomen se fit de nouveau sentir. Il regarda de ses yeux brumeux, les deux hommes qui parlaient de lui. Ils étaient autour de la table de marbre, regardant le gourou parler a ses convives. Même mort, on le maltraiterait, ces gens n'avais donc pas de cœur ? Il tourna son regard vers le feneston, de la grande salle. Dans l'ouverture, se dressait majestueusement le corbeau de son rêve. Celui-ci le fixait toujours avec ce regard rieur. L'enfant le regarda dans les yeux, il avait décidait !

Un murmure s'évanouit dans la pièce :_ Qu'elles sont tes termes du contrat ?_

Soudain, les lumières de la pièces s'éteignirent. Les membres de la sectes, regardèrent surpris autour d'eux. Le pentacle dessinait au sol se mit a brillait de façon étrange, les personnes présentent sursautèrent et voulurent sortir. Mais les portes restèrent fermées sans aucune raison humaine. Un rire se fit entendre dans le silence oppressant de la salle. Ce bruit se fit de plus en plus fort, L'enfant eu un frisson dans le dos car se rire n'avait rien ne bienveillant. Il sentit une présence a côté de lui, et tourna la tête. Des yeux écarlates, le fixèrent de façon rieuses. Une voix mielleuse se fit entendre :

**Tiens... Qu'est ce que je vois ? **

Les yeux s'approchèrent du visage de l'enfant, la créature mystique souffla sur le visage de l'enfant de façon moqueuse.**  
><strong>

**Voilà un bien petit maître !  
><strong>

Il se pencha encore plus sur le jeune humain, un sourire apparu. Ces longues canines brillantes et aiguisé ne fit qu'augmenté le battement de coeur de l'enfant qui commença a hésiter.

**Vous m'avez fait venir ici. De toute éternité, vous ne pourrez rien y changer. **

**Ce que l'on a sacrifié ne revient jamais.**

**Alors...!**

**Choisissez !**

* * *

><p>Et oui, je fait la méchante et m'arrête ici ** rire sadique ** je répond a vos reviews :<p>

Etoile-Lead-Sama : J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et ce message et surtout pour te félicité de ta fic ! Je l'adore complétement (je sais, je fais du hors sujet ^^)

LadyShitsuji :Merci encore de tes reviews, je suis désolé pour l'attente ! mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de famille ^^ le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus d'écrit... enfin tu verra, sa sera la surprise ^^ !

Foxie02 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, en effet. Ciel a appelé notre chère majordome comme son chien...Je trouve assez marrant cette idée !

Adelle : Oo Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer ! je n'ai que 16 ans tu sais ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, le beau ténébreux est arrivé mais dans le prochain chapitre tu pourra encore plus baver ^^ En effet, Ciel a enduré quelque chose de terrible, justement j'en parlait a mon père de la vente d'enfant pour des sacrifice ect... Si tu es ma fidèle lectrice, Je dois te donné un prix ^^ Non, serieux merci de m'encourager. Le problème c'est qu'a la base il devait y avoir qu'un seule chapitre...Et là je sais pas encore comment ça va se finir ^^" Je trouve que ta review est grande rassure toi, on ne fait pas la course ^^ Merci de ce surnom : Pitchounette, c'est un surnom très différent de ce que j'ai d'habitude ! Sa change et c'est rigolo ! "Va pleurer dans un coin sombre accompagner de toroko-sama, Heaa666, Ayumuri-chan, Bocchan-chan, Koukin_kun, Kill-titi*"... Mon dieu, qui sont tout ces gens ? ^^ Ta Pitchounette !

Sasuke Uchiwa : Je m'escuse que ce chapitre soit glauque... Mais j'espère que celui-là soit meilleur et le suivant aussi !


	8. Premier Ordre

Titre : Premier Ordre

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de Yana Toboso du manga « Black Butler » ou « Kuroshitsuji ».

Note : Yo tout le monde, Voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment l'original car pendant que j'écrivais la fin du premier, mon ordi est tombé en panne de batterie...Et imaginez la suite ** deviens folle !** mais bon...Sur ce nouveau chapitre et peut-être le dernier, je vous présente un caractère de notre démon...Ou plusieurs facettes en faite ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire comme suite donc, je verrais au lycée avec l'aide d'une amie vu qu'elle a de super idée...Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'en donner, je les arrangerais surement a ma sauces pour que vous ne soyez pas ennuyés ^^ Sur ce ! Bon chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Premier Ordre<em>

Il trouvait ces yeux magnifique, même si c'était ceux d'un démon. Ces yeux carmin était tous simplement magnifique, il avait l'impression qu'ils pouvait voir du plus profond de son âme d'enfant. Son regard descendit vers ses lèvres, fines, formant un sourire malicieux. Alors qu'il était captivé par le visage démoniaque devant lui, l'enfant toussa du sang, sa douleur au ventre se fit plus forte. Sa main gauche sur sa blessure commença a trembler, trop de sang coulait, il sent rendait compte. Son coeur s'accéléra. Soudain la main du diable se rapprocha de son visage, ses longs ongles noir lui caressèrent la joue, ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il regarda le démon d'un air inquiet, celui-ci souria bizarrement, la lueur de ses yeux se fit plus doux. Sa main commença a descendre sur la main tremblante de l'enfant. Il l'enleva doucement, et posa sa main griffu sur la blessure. La douleur commença a s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître complètement,une fois le travail fini le démon enleva sa main et murmura :

_**Maintenant que tu es soigné, revenons a notre contrat...**_

L'enfant regarda son ventre, une petite marque rouge était sur son abdomen taché de sang, il leva sa tête en direction du démon et souffla :

_J'accepte de faire un pacte avec toi !_

Des murmures et des plaintes se firent entendre dans la salle, le garçon entendit derrière lui des paroles qui connaissait et se retourna :

-Notre Père, qui es aux Cieux,  
>Que ton nom soit sanctifié,<br>Que ton règne vienne,  
>Que ta volonté soit faite<br>Sur la terre comme au ciel.  
>Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour,<br>Pardonne-nous nos offenses  
>Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés,<br>Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,  
>Mais délivre-nous du mal...<p>

**_Amen !_**

Fini en ricanant le démon, coupant l'homme en pleine prière. Le démon regarda l'enfant qui le fixait de ses yeux bleu profond, des yeux pures, comme son âme. Il approcha sa main droite du petit visage d'ange et dit :

**_Je vais marquer votre oeil d'une marque représentant notre contrat, celle-ci me servira aussi de vous retrouver où que vous soyez. Je vous accorderez ma force jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint votre but. Je vous protégerez également jusqu'à que vous ayez fini ce que vous souhaitiez. Mais après cela, votre âme m'appartiendra ! Et vous ? Qu'elles sont vos clauses pour ce pacte ?_**

L'enfant réfléchit, il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur :

_Tu sera ma force et mon pion a mes ordres, je prendrais toutes les décisions et tous les choix : Tu seras la "force" qui me permettra de les mettre en oeuvre. _

L'oeil de l'enfant se mit a lui brûler, faisant rouler du sang sur la joue qui coulèrent le long des doigts du démon qui tendit sa main gauche de dos devant l'enfant, et de son ongles trace un pentacle dans un cercles suivit de signes. Une fois le travail finit, le démon demanda en ronronnant :

**_Vos ordre, Petit Maître._**

L'enfant ordonna d'un voix autoritaire :

_C'est un ordre !_

_Tues-les !_

**_Yes, My Lord !_**

Dans la pièce, les adultes se mirent a s'agiter. Certains se cachèrent sous leurs sièges, d'autres tapèrent sur les grandes portes, sans succès. Chacun se rendirent comptes avec effroi que ni l'argent, ni leurs rang social ne pouvait les sauver maintenant. Que faire quand le diable vient vous tuer ? Le démon lui, prit son maître et le cala dans le creux de son bras droit, contre sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'un groupe d'homme contre un mur, et demanda a l'enfant :

**_Par lequel je commence ?_**

Le garçon regarda chacune des personnes avec un sourire malveillant, il pointa un homme du doigt qui se mit immédiatement a crier et a supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Ce qui fit rire l'enfant et sourire le démon, qui s'avança vers l'homme qui tomba a genoux en tremblant. L'être maléfique le prit par les cheveux et le souleva a hauteur de ses yeux. Si un jour l'homme aurait sut qu'un enfant aurais eu le choix de sa mort ou de sa survie, il n'y aurait peut-être jamais cru... Il regretta juste d'être venu ce soir là, alors que sa femme, malade, était en train de mourir dans une chambre d'hôpital... Le démon ronronna de plaisir en écrasant le visage de l'homme contre la pierre rugueuse du mur. Créant un mouvement de panique autour de lui, l'enfant, surpris de cette soudaine brutalité. Mit ses mains a sa bouche pour retenir un haut le coeur. Ce qui n'échappa au Diable :

**_Alors Petit Maître, Qui est le suivant ?_**

Le petit garçon le regarda, vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça n'aller pas être de tout repos. Son regard se retourna vers les humains, il reconnu celui qui lui avait fait la marque au fer chaud et le pointa du doigt. Le démon s'avança vers la future victime, le bruit seule de ses talons se firent entendre. Les adultes retenaient tous leurs souffles, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Seul, la proie gémissait...Le démon, leva sa main libre devant le visage de celui-ci et des flammes apparurent dans un souffle, brûlant la tête de l'homme qui hurla et cria de toutes ses forces. Il essaya de bouger, mes ses membres étaient figées, l'obligeant a se tenir droit, se laissant mourir par les flammes qui ne lui consommait que le visage qui fondit comme celui d'une poupée de cire. Le démon arrêta les flammes, le corps tomba au sol, sans vie, les humains qui virent le reste du visage vomirent, et se mirent a pleurer leur mort prochaine. Le diable recommença a tuer de façon différentes toutes les personnes présentes. Une fois qu'il eu finit, l'enfant voulu descendre. Une fois a terre, il s'avança vers les corps démembrés du chef de cérémonie. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les restes attachés, fatigué, il s'assit sur le ventre du cadavre et regarda son démon :

_A partir d'aujourd'hui...Tu seras mon chien !_

Le visage du démon se fit sérieux, il avait choisit un maître avec beaucoup de caractère...

_Quel est ton nom ?_

**_Je n'en ai pas, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le souhaitez !_**

L'enfant sourit, il avait une idée en tête :

_Très bien ! Alors tu t'appellera Sébastian ! _

_Sébastian Michaëlis !_

**_En quoi vais-je vous aider, Monsieur ?_**

_Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive ! Tu vas m'aider a retrouver ceux qui mon volé ma dignité et aussi remettre l'entreprise de mon père en état ! Es-tu prêt a cela ?_

Le démon accepta, et demanda qui il serait en public.

_Tu sera mon majordome !_

* * *

><p>Etoile-Lead-Sama : voilà, je me suis dépêché pour que tu n'attende pas trop ^^ merci de m'encourager !<p>

Foxie02 : Ce chapitre ci, ce n'est pas ciel qui souffre ! sa tu rassure,hein ? ^^

Sasuka Uchiwa : Celui là, j'espère qu'il sera moins glauque ! Et au moins du ne l'a pas vu dans l'anime ^^


	9. Premier Début

Note : Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir tout le monde ! **reviens d'entre les morts** désolé mais je ne voulais pas vous abandonner comme ça et j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic par des petits chapitres comme celui-ci ou comme le suivant qui sortira...Surement le week-end prochain, vu que je n'ai plus d'ordi... R.I.P...Enfin bref ! voilà, ce nouveau chapitre aussi bien triste que étrange ! Je vous remercie encore et je le ferais toujours pour vos reviews ! commençons de suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Début Difficile<em>

Il se réveilla, la brise du soir lui effleurant les joues tels les caresses d'une mère. Il se sentit serrait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, on le portait cligna des yeux, il ne voyait rien a par des yeux carmin. Leurs pupilles comme celles des félins le fixèrent. Le nuage qui cachait l'astre de nuit se déplaça, laissant la lune illuminer le visage que l'enfant regardait. Serait ce l'imagination de celui-ci ou bien la lumière que reflétait la Lune qui rendit l'homme qui le portait, encore plus inhumain qu'il n'était déjà ? Les yeux rougeoyant regarder devant eux, ne prêtant aucune attention a ceux de couleur saphir qui le fixait. Son regard enfantin détailla les mèches de cheveux de jais qui glissait sur le visage si pâle, si parfait, d'un être qui avait la réputation d'être un représentant de l'Enfer. Les lèvres de celui-ci se muèrent en sourire, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle été si fine, si rouge et également si dangereuses. L'enfant tendit sa main gauche, et avec hésitation toucha la joue si pâle et...si froide. Ce qui surpris l'enfant qui recaressa la joue. Pourquoi si froid ? Il fit une légère pression avec son doigt, comme pour voir l'élasticité de la peau. Si s'en était vraiment une... Les yeux carmins se tournèrent vers lui, ils s'arrêtèrent d'avancer, au milieu de cette forêt si lugubre. L'enfant enleva sa main rapidement, ses joues commencèrent a chauffer. Il baissa la tête sous le regard intense du démon, il pensa au contrat qu'ils venaient de passer, stipulant qu'il était le maître, l'enfant n'oublia pas moins que celui qui le portait était une créature de l'Enfer, dévorant les âmes des gens avec qui elle avaient fait un pacte, qu'elle pouvait a tout moments le brisait comme une brindille. Et il avait cette immortelle démoniaque a son service.

**_La curiosité est un vilain défaut !_**

Sa voix fut moqueuse, l'enfant releva la tête.

_Et c'est un démon qui me fait la moral !_

L'être démoniaque ricana, posa l'enfant a terre. Il n'était plus très loin de là ou voulez aller son jeune maître, il pouvait marcher maintenant.

_Pourquoi me pose-tu ?_

**_Nous sommes arrivés, jeune maître._** Il tendit la main en direction d'un sentier. _**Là où sont vos parents et par là !**_

La respiration de l'enfant s'arrêta quelques secondes en regardant le chemin de terre, ils étaient si vite arrivés ? Il hésita a avancer, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il regarda son démon, son sourire toujours présent. Comme si il se régalait de voir son maître hésiter. Il ne voulait pas se montrait faible, prit une grande respiration et avança doucement le long du sentier. Les talons de son majordome résonnait derrière lui, aussi bruillant que son cœur. Dès qu'il serait retourné au manoir, il faudrait que son servant change de tenu. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit un "majordome" a talons aiguilles, des ongles aussi long que des couteaux, et une tenu en cuir si moulante... Il s'arrêta devant les hautes grilles du cimetière. Le démon lui ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer, puis le dirigea vers le sommet d'une petite colline. L'enfant derrière lui, plongé dans ses songes avança d'un pas longs et lourd. "Emmène moi où son mes parents !" lui avait-il ordonné, il le regrettait un peu. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt après tout... Il vit en face de lui, deux tombes cotes a cotes. Il avança comme hypnotisé par l'écriture sur les sépultures, sous les yeux carmin du démon. Celui-ci se demanda qu'elle devait être la sensation de voir le nom de ceux qu'on aime sur des tombes... Il ne comprendrais jamais les humains et leurs sentiments mais il aimait leurs effets sur les gens. Il observa l'enfant de dos, agenouillé entre les deux tombes une main sur chaque plaque. Comme il aurait aimé voir sa réaction, il voulait entendre les pleures,les cris, la souffrance que le petit humain ressentait... L'autre se releva, se retourna et avança, le démon écarquilla les yeux, aucune réaction dans ceux couleur abîmes de l'humain. Il fut déçu et en même temps intrigué... Le gosse n'avait que dix ans de l'extérieur mais il semblait soudain plus sourire s'élargit...

_Qu'est ce que tu as a sourire bêtement ? On y va !_

_**Où voulez-vous que je vous amène, Monsieur ?**_

_Au manoir Phantomhive !_

Le démon le prit dans ses bras, et partit en direction du lieu indiqué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a son maître, malgrès son effort, celui-ci n'avait pas réussit a cacher sa tristesse qui se reflétait dans ses yeux bleu. Les touts premiers raillons de soleil se montrèrent quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux devant cette vue, ses mains involontairement se crispèrent un peu plus sur les vêtements de son porteur. Le jardin était carbonisé, aucune touche verte n'était présente dans ce tableau noir. Ce qui fut les mur n'étaient que ruines, l'air sentait encore la fumée. Le vent semblait hurlait sa souffrance comme aurait voulu faire l'enfant. Celui-ci voulu descendre, une fois a terre. Ses pas furent indécis, hésitant, tout ces membres tremblaient. Si il avait réussit a ce contrôlait devant le tombeau de ces parents, cela fut trop pour lui. Il avança devant les marches du manoir, chaque pas plus lourd que le précédent, chaque respiration moins saccadé que la suivante. Il poussa le reste de porte de sa main tremblante, elle s'écroula presque sous le touché. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le hall, traversant le toit a moitié effondré. L'enfant regarda ce qui fut sa maison, son refuge, son lieu de naissance d'un air de plus en plus surpris, horrifié et en colère. Comment avaient-ils osé tuer ses parents ? Pourquoi avoir brulé sa demeure ? Ses poings se serrèrent, il entendit le bruit des talons derrière lui. La voix mielleuse de l'homme derrière lui résonnât comme le croassement d'un corbeau :

_**Oh...Tout est détruit ! C'est tellement dommage !**_

PAF !

Le coup fut partit tout seul, le garçon la main brulante regarda d'un air mauvais le démon. Celui-ci avait le regard amusé, peut-être avait-il abusé de la patience ce l'enfant ? Le petit maître répliqua durement :

_C'est dommage n'est ce pas ? Par ce que tu vas devoir tout reconstruire a l'identique ! C'est un ordre !_

_**Allons ! Il ne faut pas vous énervez pour si peu !**_

PAF !

_Sébastian ! C'est un ordre, reconstruit se manoir et tais-toi ! _L'œil de l'enfant s'illumina, signe que le démon devait obligatoirement obéir._  
><em>

Le démon ne sourit plus, se prendre des gifles n'avait plus rien d'amusant. Il mit un genoux a terre, sa main gauche a l'emplacement de son cœur, du moins s'il en avait un et dit d'un ton soumit :

_**Yes, My Lord !**_

Le maître alla s'assoir sur la première marche de l'escalier, il était épuisé, et le démon ne facilité rien du tout. Cependant un petit sourire se montra quand il pensa a la tête de son servant, quand il le gifla la deuxième fois. Par contre sa main lui faisait mal. Il la massa un peu, et regarda ce qui fut son jardin. Il repensa au moment ou il jouait avec Lizzy et Sébastian... Son cœur se serra un peu au souvenir de son chien, il lui manquait, Lizzy lui manquait, Tante Red aussi, ainsi que ses parents...

_**Monsieur !**_

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, il s'était assoupit sans sens rendre compte. Le démon le fixait, il tourna son regard vers le jardin carbo... Il se leva brusquement, un jardin, a la française entourait l'allée de gravier devant lui, il se retourna et fixa la porte d'ébène, comme celle qu'il avait toujours vu... Il ne le dit pas en face du démon ais il était incroyablement surpris que celui-ci est vraiment réussit a reconstruire a l'identique. Il mit face a son majordome et dit :

_Maintenant, a toi !_

Le démon arqua un sourcil, a lui ? Pourquoi mettait-il une part de mystère ? Il souffla et quand l'enfant lui fit signe de se rabaisser a sa taille, il obéit. L'enfant souria de façon inquiétante, contourna le démon de façon mystérieusement et quand il fut derrière lui lui attrapa les cheveux en queue de cheval.

_Tu vas les raccourcir !_

Le démon nu pas le temps de répondre que l'enfant lui fit une autre remarque.

_Tu vas te couper les ongles !_

Dès qu'il lui ordonna plusieurs chose et qu'il eu finit, il rentra dans la demeure et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il les monta doucement et une fois en haut appela Sébastian :

_Mais avant viens ! Je veux me laver !_

L'enfant été en effet habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, troué et taché de son sang d'ailleurs. Une fois dans la salle de bain, le bain préparé. Le nouveau majordome s'approcha et commença a déboutonner l'enfant. Celui-ci, malgrès le calme apparent, pensait a ses mauvais souvenirs, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'habiller et se laver seul. Le sensation d'autres mains que les siennes sur son corps, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il eu des frissons quand les mains gelés du démon lui enlevèrent le tissus, dévoilant sa nudité. Il se dépêcha d'entrée dans l'eau chaude pour en quelque sortes cacher son corps. Les yeux du démon brillèrent d'amusement quand il remarqua la gêne de son maître. Il se mit derrière lui, prit le gant de toilette et commença a nettoyer le dos de l'humain. Celui-ci lui avait ordonné de ne pas toucher la marque au fer rouge, il la contourna alors, frottant le bas du dos et se tourna ensuite. L'enfant le regarda et tendit un bras, que l'autre nettoya avec délicatesse. Le silence était omniprésent dans la pièce, seul les clapotis de l'eau et le bruit du gants se faisaient entendre. Une fois le corps finit, le majordome prit le shampoing et commença a laver les cheveux au reflets bleuté, ceux-ci était un peut trop long pour un garçon de bonne famille, il lui demanda et après autorisation, lui coupa légèrement les pointes. Une fois hors de l'eau, il prit une serviette et sécha délicatement et efficacement le corps et les cheveux qu'il s'empressa de coiffer. Il le lui mit ensuite un chemise et un short et le dirigea dans la chambre. L'enfant se sentit un peu mieux, le bain l'avait détendu. Il s'assit sur son lit moelleux, la grande fenêtre laisser entrer les rayons du soleil déjà hauts dans le ciel, quand Sébastian revint, il était changé et coiffé comme son maître l'avait ordonné. Ses cheveux plus court dansaient sur son visage, des gants blanc recouvraient ses mains, il portait un vêtement trois pièce typique des majordomes ainsi qu'une queue de pie. Il cala quelques mèche derrière son oreille et dit :

_**Monsieur a certainement faim, que diriez-vous d'aller de suite diner ?**_

L'enfant sourit, le démon s'était prêté au jeu, cela aller devenir amusant. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait manger..._  
><em>


	10. Premier Plaisir

Note : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end mais mon internet ne marche jamais quand il pleut... Enfin bref ! Voilà un chapitre tout mignon avec des fleurs, des nounours, et du chocolat ! Non, je rigole ^^ mais pour le chocolat... Voilà je vous présente le nouveau chapitre, je l'avoue un peu plus joyeux mais je réfléchis a une enquête pour notre chère comte...

* * *

><p><em>Premier Plaisir<em>

Il regarda le plafond de son lit, se tourna, se retourna, mais rien n'y fit... Il n'arrivait pas a dormir ! Il regarda autour de lui, malgrès que la lune soit déjà haute dans le ciel, quelques rayon arrivaient a traverser les rideaux et éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Il pouvait voir les meubles, identiques a ceux qu'il avait eu. Il s'assit dans son lit, prit son coussin et le bloqua dans son dos. Lui aussi était comme celui qu'il avait eu pendant des années. Il se tortilla un peu, essayant de trouver une position ou il pourrait s'endormir, pourtant après le repas, il avait eu sommeil mais là...Il était presque totalement en forme. Le repas, il n'avait jamais mangé aussi bien, si il avait su que les démons comme Sébastian cuisinaient aussi bien, il aurait demandé a en avoir un bien avant l'Accident. Il eu un frisson en repensant a ce moment là. Il devait vite penser a quelque chose d'autre avant que les fantômes de ce mois si éprouvant reviennent. Il secoua la tête, il devait penser a quelque chose de léger, de doux comme...du chocolat !

Un sourire gourmand naquit sur les lèvres de l'un...

Tandis que sur l'autre, il mourut...

Oh, son jeune maître avait aimé se premier repas, mais revouloir uniquement du dessert par gourmandise n'était pas une excuse. Les humains étaient bien glouton, celui-ci en particulier, il allé devoir le surveiller. Il fut toute fois flatté en voyant le visage de l'enfant s'illuminer en voyant le trio de mousse au chocolat*. Même si l'humain, après avoir remarqué que le démon le regardait avait arrêté de sourire mais il n'avait pas put résister a soupirer de plaisir a la première bouchée. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures maintenant, le majordome avait finit tout son travail et maintenant, assit au bord du lit, s'ennuyait...Le petit humain lui avait donné une chambre même si le démon lui avait prévenu que sa ne servirait a rien, celui-ci avait alors répondu d'un air amusé : " cela fait un peu plus humain, mais si tu ne veux pas de chambre. Peut-être que tu préfèreras une niche !" Dormir n'était pas dans la nature des démons, surtout pour Sébastian. Mais vu que son maître lui dormait, il pouvait peut-être se détendre...

Il tata doucement dans le tiroir, cherchant des allumettes. " Ah ! trouvé !" Murmura t-il d'un air de triomphe. Après avoir allumé les bougies de son chandelier, il avança dans le couloir en laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Voulant faire le moins de bruits possible, le sol froid lui donna des frissons, et bougea un peu ses orteils pour les réchauffer. Il posa délicatement un pied, puis l'autre sur les marches de l'escalier. S'il se souvenait bien, la cuisine se trouvait dans le couloir a droite de lui. En poussant la porte de la cuisine, un grincement de celle-ci ce fit entendre, raidissant l'enfant comme une statue, le souffle coupé, seul son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'enfant entra doucement dans la pièce, où les chocolats étaient-ils cachés ? En levant le chandelier pour une meilleur vu, il ne vit pas le meuble devant lui et se heurta violemment dessus. Il retint de justesse, un cri de douleur. Qu'est ce qui allait lui provoquer un bleu sur les cotes ? Le plan de travail, il le contourna avec attention, et se dirigea vers l'allée de placard au dessus de sa tête. Il y en avait bien un qui cachait le chocolat ! Il posa le chandelier sur le plan de travail et tendit ses mains vers les poignets, trop petit ! Il grogna de mécontentement, pourquoi les meubles sont toujours trop hauts ? Il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, mais tout était rangé, rien ne dépassait.

- Maudit Démon Maniaque !

Il aperçut au coin de la pièce une chaise, une fois placé devant les deux premiers placards a sa droite, il monta dessus. Alors qu'il les ouvris en même temps, le sourire qu'il avait disparut pour faire place a une grimace, des bocaux de légumes. Il se déplaça donc au placards suivants... Il le trouva finalement derrière un pot de confiture, oh, bien sûr il n'y en avait qu'un mais c'était déjà pas mal ! Il prit d'abord le pot de confiture et le déposa sur le comptoir, a coté de son pied qui était posé dessus. Une fois la tablette dans la main, il ferma les yeux, l'odeur du chocolat l'enrobant. Il déchira vite le papier, le jetant a terre. Il croqua dans les premiers carreaux, laissant échapper soupir de contentement. Il fit tomber des carreaux de chocolat a coté du pot, en voulant les ramasser, il bouscula le pot de son pied qui vint s'écraser dans un bruit assourdissant sur la sol, laissant la confiture de fraise couler les long du carrelage. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un souffle glacé derrière lui. Les bougies de la cuisine s'allumèrent en même temps, le garçon se retourna doucement, se demanda si sa dernière heure allait arriver.

- Jeune maître, que faites vous dans la cuisine ? Demanda une voix grave. Le petit homme regarda celui qui venait de le prendre en flagrant déli, il ne sut pas comment réagir, avoir peur ou rigoler.

- Et toi Sébastian, que faisait tu ?

Le majordome ne comprit pas la question de son maître, celui-ci le fixait avec un grand sourire et fixait la chemise du démon. Il regarda a son tour ses vêtements, sa chemise ouverte a moitié laissait voir son torse d'apparence humain blanc pale, elle était débraillé et froissé, sortant sans grâce de son pantalon dans le même état. Ses pieds non chaussés, mettaient en évidence sur le carrelage blanc ses ongles noirs. Il reffermit sa chemise et éclaircit sa voix :

- Hum ! Jeune maître, vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question !

- Toi non plus ! Ricana l'enfant. Et de plus, j'avais cru que les personnes comme toi ne dormaient pas, que c'était considéré comme un luxe.

- C'est le cas, monsieur mais pourquoi êtes-vous dans la cuisine, le visage plein de chocolat ? Continua t-il en remettant a l'enfant un mouchoir, qui rougit et s'essuya tant bien que mal.

- J'avais un petit creux, Sébastian ! Mais revenons a toi, tu t'es donc offert ce privilège qu'est dormir ?

- Vous ne m'en avez pas interdit, jeune maître.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci se cala dans le creux du cou et bailla. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain.

- Allons Sébastian, avoue simplement que tu as succombé a la luxure qu'est dormir.

- Si je vous réponds, nous pourrons passer a autre chose ? Demanda t-il en passant un gant savonneux sur le visage devant lui.

- Sa te gène,hein ?

- Monsieur...

- Bon, je ne reviendrais plus sur ce sujet.

- Bien ! Pour certains, dormir est un luxe, mais pour ma part; je trouve que cela ne fait que retardait les taches quotidiennes et importantes. Mais vu que je n'avais plus rien a faire, je me suis occasionné une pause. Il essuya d'une serviette les mains nettoyés.

L'enfant se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, alla dedans. Alors que Sébastian le bordé, une main enfantine sortit de la couverture et se posa sur la tête surprise du démon. De ses petits doigts, il coiffa les cheveux ébènes.

- Sébastian, un majordome de la famille Phantomhive se doit d'être toujours présentables. Il ricana un peu, l'autre sourit. Même si il vient de se réveiller ! Le majordome enleva doucement la main de son maître, recula du lit, mit un genoux a terre et la main sur le cœur.

- Yes, My Lord !

* * *

><p>* Ma sœur me la fait il n'y a pas longtemps, chocolat blanc, noir, et avec du caramel. Pour une gourmande comme moi, c'était le paradis ^^<p> 


	11. Première Retrouvaille

note : Bonjour tout le monde ou bonsoir, voilà le 11eme chapitre. J'y crois pas comme c'est passé vite ! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements, compliments ect.. Sa fait chaud au cœur (du moins si j'en ai un ^^) Ce chapitre sera essentiellement une des deux retrouvailles, désolé j'ai changé un peu a ma façon (pardon Grande Yana Toboso !). Mais ne vous en faites pas, bientôt une enquête débutera ! A au faite ! je m'excuse pour les fautes qui peuvent être parfois horrible a vos yeux comme pour les miens (sachant que l'auteur et normalement en 1er L...) enfin bref, débutons !

* * *

><p><em>Retrouvaille<em>

Les bruits de talons claquèrent sur le sol. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la salle. Quand t-elle avait reçu la lettre la veille, elle avait d'abord cru a une mauvaise blague. Mais ce fut le sceau sur enveloppe, que lui indiqua que c'était bien la vérité. Elle s'était vite éclipsé de l'hôpital pour aller au manoir. Ce manoir, qu'elle surprise quand elle le vu a l'aube. Resplendissant, comme si ce fameux jour ne s'était jamais passé. Si seulement Ils n'avait pas eu ce feu, mais comment avait peut-il échapper a cela ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu ? Elle prit la poignée de la porte de ses mains tremblantes. Elle respira un grand coup et entre :

- Ciel ! Ciel ! Elle s'arrêta net, oui il était la. Devant elle, l'enfant de sa sœur et de cet homme. Elle s'approcha doucement, les larmes commençant a lui piquer les yeux. Tu es donc sain et sauf ! Elle ne fit pas attention d'abord a la personne a côté de l'enfant. Quel bonheur que, toi au moins, tu sois sain et sauf... Montre-moi mieux ton visage ! Elle prit le visage de l'enfant en coupe avec ses doigts tremblants. Son cœur rata un bon, le visage du garçon devant elle était différent, son unique œil visible était vidé d'émotion,mais ce qui l'a choqua le plus c'est qu'il ressemblait beaucoup a sa mère, mais en même temps avait aussi quelque chose qui lui rappela cet homme. Son cœur se tordit un peu, elle ressentit un malaise étrange. Si lui était revenu, pourquoi pas son père ? Elle se pinça la lèvre, dégouté de ce qu'elle avait pensé a l'instant. Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras, essayant de chasser cette douleur dans la poitrine. Merci mon Dieu, tu l'a sauvé ! Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle, l'homme, elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle se releva, regarda l'enfant d'un œil interrogateur et demanda : Ciel, qui est-ce ?

- Il est... Commença l'enfant.

_-_ Je suis le nouveau majordome de la famille Phantomhive Sébastian Michaëlis, Madame Barnett.

_-_Oh, souffla t-elle. Elle le regarda un peu mieux, la première chose qu'elle pensa de lui est qu'il était en noir, mais pas seulement ses habits, mais la couleur de ses cheveux donnés l'impression que cette couleur était la seule qui aurait pu lui aller. Ses yeux par contre était différent, ils semblaient joueurs et était d'une couleur qu'elle n'aurait su dire si c'était humain...

- Sébastian, nous prendrons le thé dans la bibliothèque ! Dit Ciel, sortant la femme de ses pensées.

- Bien Monsieur.

L'enfant se leva et Madame Bernett le suivit, elle remarqua que les vêtements de l'enfant était un simple chemise et un short noir. Ou avait-il vécu pendant tout ce temps ? Une fois assise dans un spacieux fauteuil, l'enfant en face d'elle déposa sur la table un boite un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une partie d'échecs ?

- Que de bon souvenirs ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Ils commencèrent la partie, la jeune femme commença son interrogatoire.

- Ciel... Je sais que sa doit être dur mais dis moi, que c'est-il passé ?

L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, une lueur étrange passa sur son unique œil puis s'évapora.

- Madame Red... souffla t-il.

- Tante An !

- Tante An, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Mais Ciel, si tu n'en discute pas, sa risque de te rendre malheureux. Je... Je peux surement t'aider a enlever ce fardeau !

L'enfant ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, se concentrant uniquement pour le jeu d'apparence mais dans sa tête, trois choix s'offraient a lui :

- Soit il disait tout a sa tante et il se sentirai moins seul.

- Soit il porterait seul ce fardeau qu'était la mort suspect de ces parents, ce fameux moi, son pacte et sa terrible fin qu'il l'attendais.

- Soit ils faisaient un pari.

Il regarda de nouveau madame Red, celle-ci avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Il s'éclaircit la voix mais son élan fut coupé par trois coup donné a la porte. Le Majordome entra, son plateau a la main.

- Aujourd'hui je vous propose du Ceylan accompagné du tarte aux pommes.

Une fois servit, l'enfant se reconcentra sur Madame Red. Après tout, la partie ne faisait que commencer.

- Ma tante, je vous propose un pari. Celle-ci releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Si vous gagnez la partie d'échecs, je vous raconterez tout mais si je gagne je garde le silence. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer, entendu ?

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, elle avait elle même apprit a Ciel a jouer au échecs il y a un an. L'élève ne pouvait pas battre son mentor, et de toutes façon elle n'avait plus rien a perdre.

- Alors commençons !

La partie se déroula pendant près d'une heure et demi, chacun essayant d'écraser l'autre. Sébastian jouait un air de violon, transportant les deux joueur dans une atmosphère détendu. Mais ce fut quand Ciel déposa son cavalier qu'il dit d'un air victorieux en adressant un grand sourire :

- Échec et mat, Madame Red !

La femme soupira, elle était triste d'avoir perdu mais heureuse d'avoir un peu retrouvé le Ciel voulant toujours gagner.

- Je suppose qu'on y peu rien ! Ricana t-elle.

- En effet, et comme on n'a dit dans le pari, je ne te dirais rien.

- Dommage ! Elle tendit sa main, et lui caressa la joue. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce qui semble tant te chagriner.

Ciel l'a regarda et une idée germa dans sa tête.

- Alors nous verrons au prochain match !

- Merci, Ciel !

Derrière eux, Sébastian venait de finir "Lettre a Élise", un étrange sourire aux lèvres...


	12. Première Rencontre

note: Yo ! Voici, le deuxième chapitre de la section "retrouvailles" mais il y aura aussi le début de notre enquête (enfin !), un chapitre sera d'ailleurs du point de vue d'une certaine personne (Je remercie Usagi-Chan de m'avoir donné cette idée même si on était en cours ^^) Il y aura aussi **deux personnage**, qui rassurez-vous ne dureront pas longtemps ^^ d'ailleurs, on va faire un **petit jeu** et essayez de **savoir a quoi elles serviront** ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'y répondrait a la fin de ce chapitre. ( et oui neko-chan oubli toujours et s'excuse !)

* * *

><p><em>Rencontre<em>

A peine la voiture fut arrêté, des boucles blondes atterrirent par terre, la jeune fille a qui elles appartenaient commença a courir vers le manoir devant-elle. Elle monta les quelques marches et se retrouva devant la grande porte d'entrée. Ses larmes coulaient déjà, il était revenu. Elle n'aurait plus a porter ces vêtements noirs, son cœur s'était mit de nouveau a battre quand sa servante lui avait dit qu'Il était de retour. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et s'engouffra dans le manoir, soudain elle s'arrêta : devant elle Ciel était là, accompagné d'un majordome vêtu de noir, elle avança de quelques pas, puis se mit a courir vers son Ciel. Elle le serra dans ses bras, comme on sert une peluche qui nous a tellement manqué :

- Ciel ! Je n'arrive pas a le croire ! Ciel ! CIEL ! Elle le serra encore plus et il répondit a ce geste en l'entourant de ses bras fin.

- Je suis revenu Lizzy. Dit-il, presque dans un murmure.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas grandit, il s'était beaucoup amincit aussi. Elle se détacha enfin de lui et l'observa, son œil caché le rendait d'une certaine façon plus fragile. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais lui changeait de sujet, elle comprit vite qu'il ne voulait pas en parlait et ne lui demanda plus. L'homme qui lui servait de majordome lui fut peu après présenté :

- C'est mon majordome, Sébastian. Avait répondu Ciel d'un air ennuyé.

Elle l'aimait bien, il était gentil et surveillait Ciel quand elle n'était pas là. Elle prit Ciel par la main et allèrent dehors, là elle se retourna et son cœur se mit a battre vite. Il venait a peine de revenir a son manoir, il avait aussi décidé de reprendre les affaires de son père a ce qu'avait dit sa mère, alors la question qu'elle voulait lui poser était peut-être prématuré. Mais a cause de l'Accident, ils avaient rompu automatiquement le contrat alors lui demander maintenant n'était pas égoïste de sa part ? Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant et d'une voix tremblante commença :

- Ciel...Je... Je voulais savoir si on pouvait...

- Tu veux que nous soyons de nouveau fiancés ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, oui, elle aurait du attendre. Elle ne savais pas comment réagir, devait-elle lui sourire et lui dire qu'elle préférée attendre ou devait-elle lui avouait que pour elle, ses fiançailles signifiait qu'ils ne pourrait plus être séparés ? Ses lèvres commencèrent a trembler, elle les mordit. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien. Elle sentit un poids sur son épaule et leva la tête surprise. La main de ciel la serrait de façon chaleureuse, sa bague ornait d'un saphir lui rappela quelque chose, elle fixa l'unique œil de ciel, bleu comme la bague, comme les profondeurs de la mer, elle aurait pu le regardait pendant des heures sans ce lasser. "Oh Ciel, si tu savais a quel point tu m'as tellement manqué !" murmura t-elle, des larmes recommencèrent a tomber. Il souffla, sortit un mouchoir et l'essuya, cela lui rappela le geste que faisait son frère. Mais là, c'était Ciel, le seul qu'elle avait aimé depuis toute petite, le seul qu'elle aimerait quand elle vieillirait. Le visage devant-elle se rapprocha et il l'embrassa sur la joue, quand il éloigna ses lèvres et la regarda, un sourire au coin elle se mit a rougir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà prévenu Tante Frances que je réactualisait les fiançailles.

- Ciel...

Dessous le porche, deux yeux carmins regardaient la scène, rieur. Les humains étaient si étrange, si compliqué mais en même temps si prévisible, il était content d'avoir choisit ce maître. Celui là semblait quand même un peu différent des autres mais il ne savait pas encore en quoi et cela l'intriguait. Apparemment Mademoiselle Elizabeth semblait vouloir dormir ici, il allait devoir préparer une chambre pour elle.

...

- A l'aide ! S'il vous plais ! Quelqu'un !

Elle trébucha et tomba a terre, couché de tout son long face contre le sol goudronné, sa respiration saccadé lui brulait la gorge a chaque passage d'air. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa cheville blessait refusé de bouger. Elle entendit un cri tout proche d'elle, elle reconnu sa mère. Elle posa sa tête sur le sol froid, ses pleures augmentèrent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles ? Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, le petite fille ferma les yeux. Des talons s'arrêtèrent devant son visage, elle n'osa pas bougeait.

- Allons petite fille, soit polie et regarde la personne qui vient de tuer ta mère dans les yeux ! Dit une voix en ricanant.

- Lais... Moi... Maman ! Je vous en pris ! Dit l'enfant en pleurant.

La personne a talon s'accroupit et tira les cheveux bouclés vers son visage de sorte a ce qu'elle soit a genoux comme elle, la jeune fille gémit de douleur mais désormais était obligé de regardait le visage en face d'elle. Ses yeux remplit de larmes étaient observé par des émeraudes, elle pensa a ceux de son chaton qui en avait la même couleur. Son regard se posa ensuite vers le couteau de boucher ensanglanté, ses yeux s'agrandir, son souffle s'arrêta et elle commença a gémir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. La main contenant l'arme se dirigea rapidement vers la gorge de l'enfant. L'autre main relâcha les cheveux et l'enfant tomba ventre a terre, ses mains tremblantes touchèrent la coupure béante a sa gorge, elle ne put même pas crier, seulement trembler et pleurer. Elle regarda devant elle les talons partirent, elle était seule a présent, son propre sang salissant sa veste blanche. Elle vit au loin deux personne avançait en courant vers elle, l'une d'elle cria " Elle est là, vite un médecin !" alors que l'autre la retourna et lui pressa la gorge en lui criant quelque chose mais déjà la petite fille qui venait de fêter ses onze ans sombrait dans les abysses de la mort...

* * *

><p>Usagi-chan : je t'ai déjà remercié au lycée mais je le redit avec un sourire version Cheshire : Merci !<p>

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Moi aussi j'imagine bien Sébastian débraillé rassure toi, en ce moment je suis en train de lire Lolita de vladimir je sais plus quoi, et bien sa ma donné des idées pour notre couple préféré mais je ne sais pas si je dois les écrire dans cet fic, sa te dirais une petite relation Ciel&Sébastian ? ^^ Moi j'aime bien cet idée mais je préfère les lire que les écrires ^^J'adore lire tes fics, surtout en ce moment le petit chaperon rouge, quel rigolo ce Truitt ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements et a bientôt !

Twilight-and-BlackBulter : Merci pour tes reviews et effectivement sa ressemble un peu au manga ( la serie était bien mais la fin m'a déplu, baclé a mon gout !) J'espère que ce chapitre et les autres te ferrons plaisir !

Foxie02 : J'avoue que ce chapitre était assez mignon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierais d'en introduire d'autre comme celui là. merci de ta review !

Kasu : Bon, ben bon retour alors ^^ J'avoue moi aussi que quand tu t'absente après on a beaucoup de lecture. Merci a toi de faire partie des personnes qui lise ma fic, sa me fait chaud au cœur de pouvoir vous emmener dans mon monde (même si il n'est pas toujours rose ^^)


	13. Première Lettre

note: Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui étant de bonne humeur, je vous est écris un chapitre plus long que les autres ! ^^ Je me suis bien amusé a l'écrire, J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Première Lettre<em>

Trois coups furent donné a la porte du bureau du comte.

- Entre Sébastian.

La poignet se baissa et le majordome en noir entra dans la pièce, tenant un plateau d'argent dans sa main. Une fois proche du bureau, il l'approcha de son maître, une lettre se trouvait dessus. L'enfant regarda l'adulte, un air interrogateur.

- Une lettre de votre Reine. expliqua le majordome avec un sourire sans émotion.

- Tant que tu es sous mes ordres, Elle est aussi la tienne Sébastian !

- Oui, Monsieur. répondit-il toujours avec son faux sourire

Le comte prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrir doucement, cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu et il allait recevoir sa première enquête. Un frisson d'excitation et d'appréhension parcouru Ciel. Et si il ratait sa mission ? Le blason de la famille Phantomhive allait être souillé, il devait réussir. Devant lui, le majordome s'en rendit compte et ricana :

- Le jeune maître s'inquieterait-il d'avance ?

- Tais toi !

Il prit la lettre et la lit :

_Mon cher Ciel,_

_La reprise des activités de votre père n'est-elle pas trop dure ?_

_Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré la semaine dernière, et j'ai hâte de vous revoir. _

_J'ai vous demande de l'aide pour une affaire que mes chers agents de Scotland Yard n'arrive pas a résoudre : _

_En ce moment, comme vous avez surement pu le constater avec les journaux, _

_des veufs ou veuves se font tuer avec leurs enfants dans les rues de Londres._

_Les habitants de cette ville que je considère comme mes enfants _

_ne peuvent-ils plus se promener sans crainte de mourir ?  
><em>

_Soulagez mon pauvre cœur en trouvant le coupable et apportez le moi, _

_mais si dans un cas extrême vous deviez l'éliminer, cela ne sera pas puni._

_Si vous aviez besoin de renseignement, demander a Lord Randall le dossier._

_Vengez ses parents et ses enfants de ce tueur sans cœur._

_Victoria R.  
><em>

L'enfant la donna a Sébastian qui la lut rapidement et la mit dans une de ses poches intérieures de sa tenu. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il se rendit compte que son maître avait oublié de faire quelque chose :

_- _Bien sûr, Monsieur a lu le journal des deux dernière semaines. Il doit savoir de quoi la Reine parle. Mais Monsieur sait que que le monde extérieur existe et qu'il doit être au courant de tout ce qui se passe, que cela soit a propos de son entreprise fraichement ouverte ou bien des nouvelles de Londres et des alentours.

L'enfant tourna le siège dos a son majordome, il venait de marquer un point. Il devait faire attention dorénavant a être au courant de tout pour ne pas de nouveau avoir une leçon du démon. Derrière lui, la personne souffla et se retrouva devant le comte, les deux visages se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètre Ciel se mit a rougir, sentant le souffle de Sébastian sur ses lèvres enfantines.

- Sébastian ?

- Monsieur, tourner le dos a des personnes même a moi est impoli. Dit-il d'une voix sèche, ses yeux brillant légèrement.

L'enfant et le démon se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux bleu brulant dans le regard pourpre devant lui tandis que les yeux carmin s'enfoncer dans les abimes. Le duel dura quelques secondes puis le démon se redressa et commença son discours, comme si il récitait un leçon :

- Depuis quelques semaines, des personnes veufs ou veuves sont retrouvés gorges ouvertes et leurs unique enfant dans le même état. Scotland Yard n'arrive pas a coincer le coupable qui continu ces assassinats tout les deux jours. Les journaux l'on appelé " L'égorgeur".

- Je suppose que l'on doit quitter le manoir. Souffla Ciel en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé.

- Effectivement Monsieur.

- Prépare mes affaires, nous partons immédiatement a ma maison de Londres.

- Yes, my Lord. Dit le majordome avant de sortir de la pièce sans un bruit.

L'enfant regarda la porte se fermer, il souffla doucement. Ce maudit démon lui avait fait une frayeur en se penchant si près ! Il se tourna vers son bureau et tira le tiroir a sa gauche, a l'intérieur se trouvait un carnet a l'odeur de brulé. Il le prit doucement, et le posa sur le bureau. Dessus se trouvait une inscription encore lisible : _Propriété Vincent Phantomhive._ Il l'ouvrit et regarda la liste de nom avec des numéros de téléphone, il chercha celui qu'il allait appelé :

- Undertaker ! Mais il n'y a pas de numéros de téléphone. Une note a côté : _Aller le voir a sa boutique pour quelconque renseignement._

L'enfant nota l'adresse sur un bout de papier et le mit dans sa poche, la porte toqua, signe que Sébastian avait déjà fini de tout préparé. Il rangea le carnet a sa place initial et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il tourna la tête en direction de son manoir, un sentiment d'insécurité le traversa. Sébastian lui ouvrit la porte du fiacre. Les chevaux hennirent et s'agitèrent quand le démon s'avança vers le cocher pour lui donner l'adresse de la maison londonienne, Ciel ricana en voyant Sébastian demandait au chauffer de contrôler l'attitude de ses animaux. Il entra a son tour a l'intérieur et s'assit en face du garçon, il l'informa qu'ils arriveraient a Londres vers les midi et demi. Ciel regarda sa demeure s'éloigner de sa vision :

- Sébastian une fois cette enquête terminé, je veux que tu me trouve des domestiques qui garderont le manoir quand je m'absenterais.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Le trajet fut calme et le silence régnait en maître dans la voiture. Une fois arrivé, le majordome ouvrit la portière et aida le comte a descendre, ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Ciel était rarement venu dans cette maison, il avait toujours préféré le manoir car il y avait beaucoup d'espace et d'endroit ou se cacher quand il avait voulu être seul. Sébastian l'emmena dans la salle a manger, où la table était déjà mise, il s'assit et attendit que le majordome revienne. Une fois le diner fini, ils allèrent dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard. Sébastian demanda a la femme de l'accueil de voir le Commissaire Randall :

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas là en ce moment. Répondit-elle le feu aux joues, le majordome regarda son maître qui s'approcha du comptoir.

- Nous attendrons dans son bureau. Dit-il d'une façon froide.

Elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers une porte au fond des bureaux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et leurs fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, c'était une petite pièce avec deux bureaux, le premier a côté de la porte était rangé et une jeune femme y était assise, elle se leva et congédia la femme de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je suis Tara Stendfort, le commissaire va bientôt revenir.

Elle les fit assoir sur deux sièges, Sébastian refusa. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé et les servis. Ses long cheveux couleur cuivre était attaché en queue de cheval, seul sa frange droite se promenait sur son front pale. Ses yeux noisette regardaient Ciel et le majordome d'un air interrogateur et amusé. Elle s'assit ensuite a son bureau et recommença a travailler, quelques temps plus tard, quand le comte commença a perdre patiente, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, un homme dans vers la cinquantaine entra en colère, il se stoppa en voyant l'enfant et le majordome.

- Stendfort ! Qui sont ces personnes ?

- C'est un enfant et un adulte commissaire. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton calme, toujours penché a son travail.

Ciel ricana, amusé de la scène. Le policier lui ne pensa pas de la même façon. Il remonta ses petites lunettes carré et ordonna :

- Stendfort, si vous n'avez rien d'autres a faire a par vous faire remarquer allé chercher la listes des suspects.

- Oui, chef ! Dit-elle, en adressant un sourire a l'enfant avant de sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte.

- Et vous, Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le commissaire a Sébastian en s'asseyant, Je n'ai pas le temps pour bavarder alors faite vite.

Le comte se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers le bureau, Sébastian tendit la l'enveloppe contenant la lettre au commissaire qui commença a la lire, son visage blêmit et il leva la tête vers le comte qui parla :

- Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, connu a présent sous le nom du "Limier de la Reine". J'ai reçu l'ordre de la Reine d'arrêter L'égorgeur...

- Comment ? Cria le commissaire, coupant la parole d'un comte surpris. Si vous croyez que je vais laisser l'affaire a un enfant de dix ans, vous rêvez !

Le majordome et le maître se regardèrent, ennuyés d'avance par cet homme au sang chaud. Ciel souffla, pressa de ses doigts l'arrête de son nez, et dit d'un air fatigué :

- Je ne vous retire pas l'enquête rassurez-vous, je voulez juste vous prévenir que j'ai reçu l'autorisation de lire le dossier et de m'en occuper de mon côté.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas ! grogna Randall, visiblement énervé.

- On ne sait jamais...

- Vous êtes comme votre père !

Le comte sourit, et proposa de faire un pari, le premier a attraper le coupable, mort ou vif aurez gagné. L'agent de police accepta mais a une condition, que le "Chien de la Reine" aller devoir se débrouiller sans le dossier car c'était l'inspecteur qui avaient trouvés certaines informations et cela serait triché si Ciel les lisait. L'enfant accepta. Ils sortirent de la pièce alors que la jeune Tara entra. Elle les remercia de "la visite" et referma la porte derrière elle, cachant les cris d'un commissaire sur les nerfs...

- Nous y sommes, annonça Sébastian devant un magasin des plus étranges.

Ciel eu un frisson dans le dos, et il y avait de quoi. Devant lui, une battisse inondé par des toiles d'araignée, un crane énorme reposé sur une inscription.

- Undertaker, dit Sébastian en regardant l'endroit d'un air dégouté, Il semblerait qu'il n'y est personne a premier vue mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte devant lui s'ouvrir doucement, grinçant au passage.

- Oh, voilà quelque chose de lugubre, n'est ce pas ? dit le démon en rigolant.

Le garçon lui, ne s'amusait pas du tout. Il fut poussé par la main ganté de son majordome vers l'intérieur. La pièce était sombre est remplit d'objet les plus sombres les uns que les autres. Au centre, Ciel put apercevoir trois cercueils disposés en triangle. La porte se ferma violemment derrière eux, L'enfant sursauta et se rapprocha un peu plus de son majordome qui le regarda d'un air moqueur. Un bruit se fit entendre a droite de la salle, dans les cercueils présentés verticalement. L'un s'ouvrit doucement et un squelette tomba au sol avec fracas, le démon ricana et regarda son maître qui...c'était caché derrière lui. Ses petites mains accrochés a son dos, son visage appuyé dedans. Le majordome mit ses mains ganté en arrière et détachèrent celles de l'enfant, il le tira en face de lui et essuya de son mouchoir la sueur qui collait les cheveux de son maître sur son front. Sébastian se rendit compte que devant lui n'était pas un de ses vieux maître qu'il avait servit tellement de fois...mais un enfant. Il souffla et caressa la joue encore tremblante devant lui.

- Monsieur tout va bien, je suis là.

- O..Oui, je sais. Répondit doucement le garçon.

Hiii, Ha ha ! Waaa !

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la direction du rire, du moins si s'en était un. Un homme, couché sur son comptoir se tenait les côtes et rigolait.

- Hi hi ! Que c'est attendrissant ! Waaawawa !

- Undertaker ? demanda Ciel incertain, ses joues prenant une couleur rosé.

- En chair et en os Hi hi ! Ricana la personne toujours couché sur le comptoir.

* * *

><p>Etoile-Lead-Sama : Moi aussi je n'aime plus trop Lizzy mais je pense qu'ils se considèrent tout les deux comme des frères et soeurs. J'accepte le marché et je vais te laisser voir tout doucement comment cela ce passe. Ciel n'a que dix ans et il vient de sortir d'un mois de torture physique et moral, cela la surement marqué ! Après il faudra voir comment Sébastian s'occupe de lui ^^ <strong>J'ai corrigé les fautes, merci a toi ! ^^"<br>**

Kasu : Et ben je te laisse tout le suspense pour le tueur mais je te préviens : Il va y avoir plusieurs suspect ou plutôt toute les personnes introduite dans cette fic pourront être le coupable, après a toi de mener l'enquête ^^


	14. Premier Suspect

note : Voilà la suite de la rencontre avec notre cher Undy, je vous demanderais de me dire dans vos reviews si je l'ai bien refait. Puis nous irons rencontrer des personnages que vous jugeriez coupable ou non, car toutes les personnes que vous trouverez dedans pourrons être éventuellement l'assassin. Alors, je voulais aussi vous dire aussi que j'écris et je poste tout les samedi, cependant ! Comme samedi dernier je n'était pas chez moi, je l'avait posté mercredi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Premier suspect<br>_

Le garçon regarda celui qui venait de parler, affalé sur son bureau, une masse de cheveux gris s'agitaient, une longue frange lui couvrait le haut du visage mais laisser apparaître ce que Ciel reconnut d'une cicatrice. Il s'avança prudemment vers le croque-mort mais il s'arrêta quand celui-ci leva la tête et essuyant un filet de bave avec sa longue manche noire lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Cher enfant, vous venez essayer un de mes cercueils ?

Le démon se mit a ricaner, le jeune humain ouvrit la bouche en agitant la tête.

- Heu, non, pas vraiment !

- Ooh ! Quel dommage ! Dit l'homme tristement. Une prochaine fois alors ?

- Euh, on verra...

- Mon jeune maître aimerait vous poser des question, monsieur Undertaker. Dit Sébastian.

- Hihi ! Je vois, je vois ! dit-il en se levant, Asseyez-vous là-bas et attendez moi.

Il disparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte menant a une autre salle plus sombre, les deux visiteurs cherchèrent le "là-bas" et virent seulement des cercueils. Ils s'assirent donc, le garçon qui se plaça a coté de Sébastian n'étant pas trop rassuré il souffla a l'oreille de son majordome :

- Est-ce qu'il est humain ?

Le démon haussa les épaules et murmura doucement :

- Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, mais avec cette frange je ne pas les voir.

Le croque-mort réapparut, des vases a bec vide dans les mains et en donna a Ciel et Sébastian. Il versa de l'eau bouillante puis leur donna un sachet de thé. Il tenait aussi une boite assez sombre, ressemblant a une urne contenant des biscuit en formes d'os, il les proposa a ses convives qui refusèrent vite en voyant une araignée sortit du pot en question.

- Bon alors, commença l'hôte en croquant dans un de ces biscuits, que puis-je faire pour vous...Euh, vous êtes ? demanda t-il en pointant le biscuit vers le démon.

- Je suis Sébastian Michaëlis, majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

- Hi hi ! et toi tu dois être le petit Ciel ? Dit Undertaker en se rapprochant dangereusement du garçon.

Ciel le regarda surpris, comment savait-il ?

- Ton père était excellent dans tous les domaines ! Ah,que le temps passe si vite... Il croqua dans un autre biscuit en contemplant un cercueil et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Sébastian allait parler quand Undertaker tourna sa tête vers eux avec un craquement et leur sourit :

- Je devine que tu ne viens pas pour ne boire que du thé avec moi, comte Phantomhive ?

- En effet, je viens vous voir pour l'affaire de l'Égorgeur. Reprit Ciel.

- Ah ! Hi hi ! J'avoue que cet personne me donne du travail ! Dit-il en bavant légèrement du coin de la bouche.

- Vous voulez bien nous en parler ?

- Bien sûr, et vu que vous m'avez bien payé, je ne vous demanderais rien pour cette fois-ci ! hi hi !

Le démon et l'enfant se regardèrent, ils n'avaient encore rien fait pourtant.

- Payé ? Demanda Sébastian

- Oui, Je ne demande qu'une chose a chaque fois, mais très peu de personne y arrive! Il tourna le tête vers Ciel. Ton père y arrivait parfois ! Wahaaha !

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Ciel, intrigué.

Le Croque-mort se leva et en dansant un pied sur l'autre dit en rigolant :

- Du rire, offrez moi du rire et vous aurez tout ce que vous voudrez comme informations !

Le garçon se demanda si son père ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse ou de personne, Undertaker se rassit et croqua un morceau de son biscuit puis reprit :

- Bon, ou j'en étais ? Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres faisant mine de chercher. Ah oui ! L'égorgeur ! Quel jolie nom, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Comme son nom l'indique, cet personne égorge ses victime comme ça : Il prend un couteau très coupant ! Hi hi ! Logique vu que c'est un couteau ! Et il traverse de là jusqu'ici ! Il mima le geste en tirant la langue. Mais l'égorgeur a aussi planté son couteau dans le ventre des victimes, si vous aviez vus l'état de l'abdomen ! Magnifique, un vrai chef d'œuvre ! Wahahaa !

- Autre chose, qui pourrait être important ? Dit Sébastian.

- Euh, Oui ! Les victimes ne se sont surement pas défendus au premier coup ! Je me demande ce que cela veut dire, hihihi ! Et tous les enfants sont du même age que vous !

- Il n'y a pas d'autres indice ? Demanda Ciel, ayant hâte de sortir de cet endroit.

- Très bonne remarque ! Chaque parents étaient un particulier d'un bar a Toynbee Street. Josh Birfist, mon dernier client et sa fille Alexia avait été aperçu là-bas quelques heures plus tôt !

- Merci Undertaker, au revoir ! Dit Ciel en se levant de son siège et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- A bientôt Comte, mais fait attention ! L'ennemie et toujours la personne auquel on s'y attend le moins ! hi hi !

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Ciel souffla et se détendit enfin. Ils entrèrent dans le fiacre qui les attendait.

- Alors ? demanda le comte. Comment s'appelle ce bar ?

- " The Swordfish".

- Nous irons ce soir visiter cet endroit.

- Bien Monsieur.

Une fois de retour a la maison de ville, Ciel alla dans le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil. On toqua a la porte et Sébastian entra a son tour dans le bureau, un service a thé dans la main gauche et servit l'enfant.

- Sébastian, il faut arriver a coincé cet assassin, dit Ciel en buvant une gorgée. Quel sont les indices que nous avons ?

- Et bien, commença le majordome en mettant se tenant le menton. Pour commencer nous savons que le tueur agit le soir, tard. Il s'attaque a des adultes veufs ou veuves ayant un enfant unique d'une dizaine d'année. Ces personnes sortaient d'un bar et qu'elles ne s'étaient surement pas défendus contre l'assassin au premier coup.

- Elles avaient donc confiance en l'Égorgeur ! Un policier peut-être ?

- Où alors une personne du bar.

Ciel regarda sa tasse vide, il fallait absolument qu'il coince cette personne, d'après les journaux, elle tuait tout les deux jours donc le coupable allait agir ce soir ! Comment faire pour piéger le meurtrier ?

- Monsieur ?

- Sébastian, j'ai une idée pour l'attraper !

Le majordome arqua un sourcil, qu'est ce que l'enfant venait de trouver...

- Allons Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que cela, si ?

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas !

Le démon se pinça l'arête du nez, ils allaient y passer toute la nuit si son maître n'y arrivait pas.

- Monsieur, je vous rappel que c'est votre idée !

- Je sais ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! L'enfant regarda ses genoux, assit au bord de son lit, le majordome agenouillé devant lui.

- Jeune maître, dire ce mot n'a jamais tuer personnes !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, hein ?

- Monsieur...

L'enfant fit mine de bouder et tourna la tête, il savait que c'était lui qui avait donné l'idée mais quand il avait comprit qu'il allait dire ça en public, pour Sébastian qui plus est. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas. La seule personne qu'il avait appelé comme ça était... Il entendit son majordome souffler et une main ganté lui prit le menton et le tourna vers le visage du démon, celui-ci avait un visage sérieux, ses yeux brillaient légèrement :

- Monsieur, si vraiment vous bloquez pour cela. Vous n'avez qu'a m'ordonnez d'arrêter le tueur a ma façon et toute cette histoire sera finit.

- Ta façon ? Je refuse de te laisser seul, tu es un démon et tu as toujours dit depuis le début que tu jouais avec les mots ! Comment savoir si tu ne va pas détourner mon ordre pour l'utiliser a ta façon ?

Le démon sourit, il ricana légèrement et lâchant le menton de son maître, il se leva. La lueur de la cheminé ajouté au corps devant l'enfant un brin de surnaturel. Le visage du Diable illuminé par la couleur or faisait brillait ses yeux carmins et d'une voix mielleuse il ajouta tel un ronronnement :

- Oui en effet, mais si il n'y pas de petit jeu entre vous et moi, cela ne serait pas amusant, n'est pas jeune maître !

- En effet, démon !

- Bien jeune maître, si nous revenions plutôt a votre problème de langage.

- Espèce de..

- Allons, allons ! Ne vous énervez pas maintenant.

Vers les onze heures du soir, devant le bar "The Swordfish" endroit mal entretenu d'après l'état des vitres. Ciel n'arriva même pas a voir au travers, la ruelle devenant de plus en plus sombre et froide, l'enfant eu un frisson dans le dos, ses habits n'étant pas très chauds.

- Jeune Maître, Dois-je vous redire le plan ?

- Non, allons-y. Dit l'enfant en grommelant, pourquoi avait-il eu une idée si stupide ? Il se maudit lui-même en entrant dans le bar.

L'odeur était infecte et il eu un mouvement de recul, odeur de bierre et de vin mélangés n'étant pas sa préférence. Une grande pièce carré se dessina devant eux, a leurs gauche un escalier poussiéreux menait au logement des propriétaires, A coté de l'escalier se trouvait un bar avec quelques hommes affalait dessus, certains buvaient encore, d'autre dormaient ou étaient surement dans un coma éthylique. Le reste du mobilier était des tables, quand ils s'avancèrent a l'un d'elles, la plus loin. Certains buveurs tournaient la tête vers eux et les regardaient d'un air absent. D'autres jouaient au cartes. L'homme de corpulence importante derrière le comptoir cria en leurs attention :

- Bienvenu au Swordfish ! Sally va venir prendre vos commandes. Il cria " M-P ! Clients !" et retourna a son rôle de servir des gens et d'essuyer des verres.

A peine le comte et son majordome fut assis qu'une femme arriva, elle devait faire peut-être deux tête de plus que Ciel, mais portant des talons vertigineux pour compenser sa taille, sa jupe courte a froufrou rouge gigotait dans tout les sens et laissait voir ses dessous de même couleur, elle mit ses coudes sur la table et se pencha un peu, sa poitrine a l'étroit dans son corset bien trop serré sortaient quand elle respirait. Elle enroula des mèches de cheveux noir autour de son doigt et annonça d'un air joyeux en direction du démon :

- Bonjour ! Bienvenu au Swordfish ! Je peut prendre votre commande ?

Sébastian la regarda et eu du dégout pour cette "Sally" sans pudeur, se genre de femme ne l'attiraient pas du tout, préférant les jeunes demoiselles vierge et avide de luxure.

- Une bierre pour moi et pour lui du lait chaud. Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Bien sûr ! Elle se leva et cria : Bierre et lait chaud ! Elle se tourna ensuite vers le majordome : Je ne vous est jamais vu ici, vous-êtes nouveau ?

- Oui, nous venons d'arriver a Londres.

- Oh, je vois ! Dit-elle en rigolant, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, elle alla dire quelque chose quand on l'appela : "M-P, commande !"

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, Sébastian arrêta de sourire immédiatement. Ciel lui, ne savait pas comment réagir, et si on se rendait compte qu'il était un Phantomhive ? Il toucha son cache son œil, ses habits que Sébastian lui avait donné était fins et se fondaient bien avec le quartier pauvre et cet établissement. Le majordome lui, avait gardé sa chemise mais avait enlevé sa queue de pie, la remplaçant par une veste noir. Celui-ci se tourna vers le garçon :

- Rassurez-vous jeune maître, on ne vous reconnaîtra pas.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, un verre de lait se posa devant lui, la jeune femme ne le regarda même pas et déposa la chope de bierre devant Sébastian et lui sourit.

- Alors, c'est ton fils ? demanda t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil au garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce rejet soudain.

- En effet ! Dit Sébastian en posa la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant d'une façon rassurant.

- Ah ! Fit-elle ennuyée. Et sa mère ?

- Elle est...décédée... Dit le démon jouant parfaitement la comédie, Ciel alla dire quelque chose quand il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur la figure de la jeune femme.

- Oh, Et dis-moi, t'as personne qui peut s'occuper de lui ? Elle s'assit a la table, et était complétement tourné vers le démon.

- Non, personne. Je suis sa seule famille comme on pourrait dire.

- Ah ! Je... Elle se leva et approcha ses lèvres rouges de l'oreille de Sébastian et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle se leva ensuite et partit toute contente vers d'autres clients qui l'appelaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ? Demanda Ciel en observant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil.

- Elle m'a donné un rendez-vous dans sa chambre dans une demi-heure. Dit le démon en buvant sa pinte de bierre et la reposa sur la table. Son sourire complétement disparut.

- Un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi elle ne te parle pas ici ?

Le majordome le regarda surpris, il ne devait surement pas comprendre ce que voulez réellement l'humaine, il sourit doucement :

- Elle veut me parler...en privée.

- Oh, et ben d'en ce cas, tu n'auras qu'a lui poser des questions sur les victimes ayant fréquentés ce bar. Elle est peut-être le coupable !

- Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Etoile-lead-sama : J'avoue la scène avec Randall ma fait extrêmement rire quand je l'ai écrite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils se recroiserons bientôt mais pour savoir pourquoi... Tu es sure que c'est Ciel qui va gagné ? Vraiment sure ? Si Undy a mal était représenté, dis le moi tout de suite ! ^^ Alors ce nouveau personnage ? Moi, je ne l'aime pas vraiment ^^ et je ne suis pas vraiment la seule on dirait !<p> 


	15. Premier Contact

note: Voilà la suite qui est assez longue ! Sachant que nos détectives n'ont plus le temps de chercher car la prochaine victime est ce soir je vous rappel Nyahahaha ! D'ailleurs, je pense que vous aller détester de plus en plus celle qu'on appelle M-P, comme moi d'ailleurs Grrrr, sachant que c'est moi qu'il les en parties créé. *hum, je me calme *! Je voulais aussi vous rappeler que Ciel n'a que dix ans, il est donc un Enfant ! Je m'excuse pour les futurs fautes ! Je voulait vous demander : Combien de personne environ lisent ma fic ? Je me pose la question depuis une semaine et c'est assez embêtant. Voilà, merci a vous ! Et a bientôt ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Premier Contact<em>

Le jeune comte bailla, il regarda l'horloge pendu en face de lui : Minuit et quart. Mais que faisait Sébastian ? Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que l'enfant l'attendait. Il regarda le fond de son verre de lait et se remémora la scène :

Vers les onze heures vingt, Sally était revenu vers eux, apportant un autres verre a l'enfant sans même le regarder : "Je lui offre !" avait-elle dit en fixant Sébastian d'une façon que Ciel ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait prit ensuite la main gantée du démon et après avoir lancée un "Je te le rend bientôt !" au comte, elle emmena le majordome vers les escaliers. Quand ils passèrent devant les autres clients, ceux-ci se mirent a siffler et l'un d'eux cria en levant la chope de bière " Et un de plus M-P !"

Depuis, Ciel attendait et il commençait un peu a s'ennuyait d'ailleurs. Il souffla d'ennui en décrivant un nouvelle fois la salle, malgrès l'heure tardive, Une bonne quinzaine de personne était présentent. Tous plus amochés les unes que les autres, certains avaient même commençait a chanter et a danser mais un des "danseur amateur" était tombé lamentablement au sol, provoquant la risée du groupe et de Ciel en même temps. Il y avait aussi un homme et a côté de lui, une personne plus petite. Ciel était l'unique personne de la pièce a être seul, il bailla une nouvelle fois. Il se leva brusquement et avança, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Si Sébastian ne venait pas a lui, c'est lui qui irait le chercher. Alors qu'il contournait une table de joueur de carte de quatre personnes, un homme a la longue barbe brune lui attrapa le poignet :

- Alors petit, ou vas-tu ?

Ciel se figea sur place, aucun hommes autres que Sébastian ne l'avait touché depuis ce Mois. L'homme a la barbe le tira sur une chaise a côté de lui.

- C'est ton papa qui est monté avec M-P tout a l'heure ? demanda l'homme en levant le bras, signe d'une nouvelle tournée de boisson.

- Euh...Oui ! Répondit Ciel. Il se trémoussa dans sa chaise en regardant les autres personnes. Mais Pourquoi vous l'appelez M-P ?

La question fit rire toute la table.

- M-P est heu... comment dire... Tu es encore un enfant...

- Je suis grand, j'ai dix ans maintenant ! Dit le garçon vexé.

- Hahaha !Si tu es si grand que sa, je peut te le dire : M-P veut dire Mini-Putain !

Ciel ce mit a rougir, ce qui remit l'homme dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Une fois calmé, il tapota l'épaule de ciel et de son autre main se désigna.

- Laisse moi te présenter mes amis ! Dit l'homme barbu. Pour commencer, moi c'est Bill ! Celui avec la chemise a carreau bleu c'est Fred.

Le prénommé Fred a gauche de Bill, leva sa chope et retourna a ses cartes.

- Lui c'est Pépé, on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est le plus vieux de nous tous !

Ciel observa l'homme en face de lui, ses cheveux mi-long attaché en queue de cheval grisonnante se balançait quand il se penchait vers son camarade de jeu pour voir ses cartes. Il sourit au garçon qui lui répondu timidement.

- Et pour finir, celui a ta droite est George, voilà et toi comment tu t'appelle, petit ?

- Je suis Alphonse. Mentit le comte.

- Alphonse...Je préfère Petit, sa t'y vas mieux ! Il dit sa en lui tapant dans le dos.

Il se mit a rigoler, une serveuse arriva et les regarda avec une mine énervée :

- Bill, qu'est ce que tu fais a ce gosse ?

- Oh, Hélène ! Sers nous a boire, on n'a rien fait ! Le petit voulait juste rejoindre son père, Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ciel. Je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il voie ce qui se passe en haut ! Ha ha !

La femme le regarda en soufflant et leurs remplirent leurs chopes, c'était une femme dans la quarantaine, rondelette et petite mais elle semblait avoir un fort caractère. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent Ciel d'un air maternelle et elle alla lui donnait un autre verre de lait. Ses cheveux attaché en chignon, laissaient un mèche brune bouclé se balader sur la nuque quand elle partit. Bill donna un coup de coude a Ciel et le regarda d'un air amusé :

- Je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Puis la table entière éclata de rire sauf un enfant de dix ans qui ne comprenait pas cette atmosphère de rire et de chaleur conviviale.

Les personnes attablés se mirent a joués au cartes, Ciel y participa et gagna presque a chaque fois :

- Chance du débutant ! Cria Fred.

- Sa me rappelle la petite Alexia quand elle venait jouer avec nous. Dit mélancoliquement "Pépé" en rigolant doucement. Ciel tiqua, Alexia Birfist, la dernière victime a ce jour. C'était le moment parfait pour connaitre le passé et habitudes des victimes.

- Alexia ? demanda t-il en haussant la voix. Qui c'est ?

Bill le regarda et posa ses cartes contre la table.

- C'était une jeune fille de ton âge.

- Et où est-elle ? On aurait pu jouer avec elle ? Dit Ciel, d'un ton enfantin.

Bill baissa la tête ne répondant pas a la question. Ciel se tourna vers George et le regarda d'un air questionnaire même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Elle...Elle n'est plus la. Elle ne viendra plus. Dit George en regardant ailleurs. Tous baissèrent la tête, Ciel savait déjà que ces quatre personnes n'étaient pas a mettre sur la liste des suspects. Même si il savait que les humains étaient capable de mentir et dissimuler parfaitement leurs vraies caractères, tous comme lui d'ailleurs. Bill frappa violemment sur la table :

- C'est la faute de ce foutu Égorgeur ! Merde, pourquoi il vient tuer les gosses des environs !

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce, toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers la table des joueurs.

- Bill, calme toi !

Ciel se tourna vers le barman, celui-ci ne bougea pas du bar mais son regard était menaçant.

- Mais Tom...Il...Il faut venger la petite Alexia et son père ! Et tous les autres ! Bordel ! Cria Bill en se levant de sa chaise brusquement, surprenant le comte qui se leva par réflexe.

Les autres personnes attablés secouèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Une colère grandit dans la salle :

- IL FAUT LES VENGER !

- Ouai ! Crièrent les hommes en cœur !

- FAUT TROUVER LE COUPABLE ET LUI FAIRE...

- SA SUFFIT !

Une voix aigu venait d'intervenir, Hélène arriva et s'approcha de la table, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme barbu qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Sa suffit... Dit-elle doucement, elle tourna son regard vers Ciel. Tu vas l'effrayer si tu continue.

- Hum. Il s'assit et vida sa chope de bière.

Les bruits recommencèrent, mais une lourde atmosphère embrumé la pièce désormais. La femme se mit a genoux en face de Ciel et lui prit les mains :

- Tu veux venir avec moi dans la cuisine ? Alice vient de finir un gâteau au chocolat et on a besoin d'un avis.

Il la suivit, dans la cuisine une odeur de chocolat fit gargouiller le ventre de l'enfant. Hélène Rigola :

- Il me semble que l'on soit arrivait a temps ! Tiens assis toi là. Elle tapota sur un tabouret et sortit trois assiettes et couverts et les disposa sur la table.

Une jeune fille arriva, un magnifique gâteau dans les mains. Elle le posa sur la table et d'une façon théâtral le désigna à Ciel :

- Alice a une voie très faible, elle ne parle presque jamais du coup. Expliqua Hélène en versant de la crème anglaise sur la part de Ciel.

Ciel dévora son morceau et s'en mit de partout. Hélène rigola quand elle vit le visage de l'enfant, un rouge a lèvre en chocolat et des miettes sur le menton.

- Je pense qu'il a aimé ! Dit-elle en l'essuyant.

- C'était très bon ! Dit Ciel.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, ses cheveux blond cendrés détaché se balançaient sur les côtes de celle-ci. Une écharpe noir enveloppait le cou de la jeune fille mettant en valeur ses yeux.

- Je suis contente qu'il t'aie plus. Dit-elle en s'approchant de l'oreille de Ciel et murmurant doucement.

- Comment tu as eu cela ? demanda Ciel, la voix quasi-éteinte de la jeune fille le choquait, lui qui s'attendait a une voix clair et scintillante. La jeune fille sembla surprise :

- Euh...

Ciel fronça les sourcils, apparemment le sujet était grave et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler.

- Pardon, je ne voulait pas te blesser.

La jeune fille agita les mains et secouant la tête. Ils semblaient tous les deux mal a l'aise par la tournure des évènements, chacun besant la tête et rougissant. La femme de la quarantaine d'années fit un doux sourire en voyant la scène.

- C'est ce soir...Murmura t-elle doucement.

Quand Il demanda ou était passé son maître, le mot cuisine ne lui plut guère beaucoup. Étant a son service depuis maintenant presque un mois, le maître dans la cuisine n'avait rien rassurant. Celui-ci avait déjà mangé avant de partir. Il hésita a toquer a la porte, préférant finalement prendre l'humain sur le fait. Quand vous voyer celui que vous devez appeler "Maître" ou "Monsieur", celui qui a une total emprise sur vous, vous contrôlant juste en disant un simple ordre, celui qui vous prive de toute liberté, celui qui vous bouge comme un pion, celui qui vous a ordonné de ne jamais lui mentir et d'avoir une loyauté sans limites être devant vous, cajolé par deux femmes, dont l'une le considèrent surement comme son fils et l'autre comme son petit frère, qui plus est la deuxième vous plaisant plus que la catin vous aviez du faire jouir par ordre de votre maître, Sébastian eu une légère envi de tuer.

- A ben, le revoilà ! Dit Ciel en sautant du tabouret et s'approchant de son diable de majordome. Merci pour tout Alice et Hélène !

La femme d'age mur s'avança vers eux et caressa la tête de Ciel :

- J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt !

Ciel hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et Alice secoua la main en signe d'au revoir. Ils quittèrent le bar, Sébastian évitant M-P le plus possible . Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent dans les rues glaciales, une petite averse commença a tomber sur la ville endormit par l'heure tardive. Ciel regarda son majordome devant lui, il lui avait semblé que celui-ci avait été en colère quand il était venu le chercher. Un démon pouvait-il être en colère contre un enfant ? Il sourit a l'idée de voir le majordome s'énerver contre lui juste pour cela. Un lampadaire s'éteignit a côté de lui, il se frotta les bras quand un frisson lui parcourut le corps, il faisait vraiment sombre et maintenant la pluie fraiche de février venait doucement envelopper d'un manteau humide le garçon. Il regarda toujours le dos devant lui, que fallait-il faire ? Le coupable allait agir ce soir, même si lui et Sébastian avaient joués le jeu en venant au bar et en refaisant comme les autres victimes, comment savoir si le coupable allait venir vers eux ? Et si on avait découvert le stratagème ? Son cœur s'accéléra a cette pensée, il ne devait pas perdre ! Surtout pas contre Randall ! Mais tout d'abord, il fallait savoir ce que Sébastian avait trouvé en interrogeant Sally. Étant un peu distancé par ses pensées, il accéléra quand son pied trébucha et il eu comme seul réflexe pour ne pas s'écraser à terre que de s'accrocher a ce qu'il avait devant lui : la veste du démon. Celui-ci s'arrêta et sa voix résonna dans la sombre ruelle :

- Allons Monsieur, quelque chose vous effraie ?

L'enfant lâcha la veste, et dit doucement en rougissant légèrement et regardant ailleurs :

- Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai failli tomber...

Le majordome ricana, Ciel le regarda méchamment puis souffla d'épuisement. Il était tard et la seule chose qu'il voulait a cette instant était son lit au pupilles du démon se fendirent comme ceux d'un félin, son sourire disparut d'un coup. Le garçon l'interrogea du regard mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il se tourna vers l'endroit ou le Sébastian regardait : il ne vit rien dans la sombre ruelle, le lampadaire étant éteins a cause du manque de gaz. Cependant il entendu un bruit doucement puis plus clairement : Tac, Tac, Tac...

- Des bruits de talons ? demanda Ciel en se tournant vers son majordome.

- Jeune maître, derrière moi. Il joignit les gestes a la parole, le garçon s'accrocha a la manche de son majordome en penchant sa tête de côté.

- Sébastian, tu crois que c'est... souffla t-il alors qu'il observait l'ombre se former devant lui.

- C'est...

Une fine pluie tombait, tel les larmes de la lune attristée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'année, était accroupi, contre le mur glacial de la ruelle. Ses mains tremblantes, serrées contre sa bouche pour se retenir de crier et ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses yeux choqués regardaient la scène d'horreur devant lui, impossible de détourner le regard de cette affreuse vision.

Dans cet obscur endroit, un corps dans un dernier derniers effort, essayer de rester en vie, c'était le père de l'enfant, agonisant et poussant des gémissements. Les yeux de l'homme regardait la personne assise sur son ventre, un couteau de cuisine à la main d'où s'écoulait le liquide carmin, scintillant à la lumière du lampadaire à côté d'eux.

La victime avait entendu dire que des meurtres se produisaient en ce moment, mais cela arrivait toujours aux autres pourquoi devait-il en pâtir ? Il reçu un autre coup de couteau dans le ventre, il essaya de crier mais rien ne vint, seul son sang coulait. Son fils, caché à côté était en train de tout voir, il tendit sa main et attrapa la manche du coupable alors qu'elle aller encore frapper et de sa voix tremblante, supplia :

- Laisse nous tranquille ! Il n'a plus que moi ! Il n'a que dix ans !

La personne s'arrêta, il put voir les yeux vert s'agrandir. Elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques temps, semblant peser le pour ou le contre. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais et dit d'une voix sèche :

- Non ! Et elle frappa.

La main de l'homme se crispa et son corps se tendit, sa bouche se transforma en une horrible grimace. Alors que l'inconnu enleva son couteau une nouvelle fois et se prépara a de nouveau frapper, la victime cracha du sang et cria :

- Va en Enfer !

La pointe du couteau s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans la chair meurtri et la main qui le tenait se serra tellement que les jointures devinrent blanche. Son souffle devint irrégulier, son corps trembla, elle mit le couteau a la gorge de l'homme et tout ses gestes s'arrêtèrent. Le silence se fit pesant, seuls quelques gémissement de l'homme prouvait qu'il était encore vivant. L'Égorgeur se pencha tout près de la victime et dit doucement, sans intonation :

- Je suis déjà en Enfer, et ce depuis que je suis née.

Le couteau bougea enfin et commença a glisser tout doucement dans la gorge qui s'ouvrit doucement, un filet de sang commença a couler tandis que l'homme tenta de bouger mais déjà la vie le quittait. Il poussa son dernier soupir, la seul pensée qu'il avait été son fils. L'enfant voulu s'enfuir mais ses jambes paralysés ne bougèrent pas. Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment, rendant sa vision flou. Distinguant mal la personne qui se relevait et s'approchait de lui. Il voulut crier mais ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de prononcer un mot. Les talons martelaient le sol trempé en s'avançant vers l'enfant, la coupable s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et lui caressa la tête de sa main ensanglantée. Le souffle de l'enfant s'arrêta, il fixa de ses yeux noisette la personne en face de lui quand un geste rapide et douloureux lui fit faire un hoquet de surprise. Il pencha sa tête vers le bas et vit l'autre main tenant le couteau dans son abdomen. Il poussa un cri et elle elle retira l'arme violemment. L'orage éclata, cachant un autre cri de la victime, empêchant l'enfant d'exprimer sa douleur pour la dernière fois...

* * *

><p>Usagi-chan : Gomen Usaginee-chan, mais je peut par mettre cette fameuse scène **sourire sadique ** mais par contre je peut faire ce que je t'avais expliquer avec nos deux hommes chéri ^^ (enfin ce que j'ai commencé a te dire avant qu'on se mette a rire ^^) Et ne me fais pas ce regard ! **cache ses yeux** ! Non, serieux. Je peut pas, mes doigts refusent d'écrire que cette Poufiasse puisse poser ses mains sur lui **rage** ! Mais par contre la perso que t aime bien va bientôt entrer en jeu : L'assistante de Randall !<p>

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Je suis contente que ma réécriture d'Undy ne sois pas raté, la pression que j'avais **essuie les gouttes de sueur ** Pour les yeux, ses une chose que mon grand-père me répétait sans cesse et je trouve que c'est assez vrai, et en plus vu qu'on ne peut pas voir les yeux de notre Croque-Mort, on peut tout imaginer (c'est surtout pour faire comme Yana Toboso-sama). Eh oui, le démon préfère les vierges, j'avoue avoir pensée a toutes ses fans vierges : s'imaginer être serrée dans ses bras, et quand il descend ses lèvres vers le cou et qu'il commence alors a nous dire des mots mielleux et qu'il... NON, je m'arrête ! **toute rouge** Apparemment personne n'aime M-P... Tant mieux mais remarque elle peut être la coupable... J'ai beaucoup aimé ton interlude et je t'ai mis d'ailleurs une review. Pour te dire a propos du "pari" qu'on fait Ciel et Randall pour capturer l'Égorgeur, si j'étais toi je ne serrais pas si sur que ce soit un Enfant de 10 ans qui gagne contre un inspecteur et son assistante... Bisous a toi aussi, je t'adore et j'adore tes fics ^^ ( j'aime beaucoup la sœur de Sébatian d'ailleurs, elle me fait penser a une amie qui saccage tout quand elle passe ^^)

Tsukii-Yan : Merci beaucoup de ta review, contente que sa te plaise ! Et pour te dire, j'ai adoré ta dernière fic sur laquelle j'avais commentée ^^ En espérant que la suite de fera aussi plaisir que les précédentes.


	16. Première Interrogation

note : Bonjour tout le monde, je vous publie le chapitre et je vous laisse imaginer la suite pour samedi prochain. Voici un dessin que j'ai fait mais je ne sais pas si le lien marche : http: / / /photo/my-images/560/img035kw. jpg / (enlever les espaces)

* * *

><p><em>Première Interrogation<em>

Ciel regarda l'ombre se former distinctement, il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il l'a reconnu :

- Sébastian, pourquoi elle nous a suivit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Grogna le démon.

La personne se reprocha et une fois a leurs hauteur, pointa du doigt le majordome :

- Espèce de Fils de Catin ! Tu es partis comme un voleur ! Tu n'es qu'un...

- Doucement mademoiselle Sally, il y a un enfant. répondit Sébastian d'un ton las.

- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton goss ! Tu es comme les autres, vous vous intéressez a moi et dès que vous tirez votre coup et que vous êtes content, vous partez. Quel honte ! Ne me reparle plus jamais, Serpent !

Sur ses mots, elle le gifla et fit demi-tour, les deux hommes entendirent : "Allez au Diable !" puis ce fut le silence. Ciel ne savait pas comment réagir de la scène qui venait de se passer, son démon le regarda, le visage de marbre, et dit d'une voix sérieuse que l'enfant n'avait pas habitude d'entendre :

- Les Femmes sont très étranges, je ne les comprendrais jamais...

Le comte se mit a rire, Sébastian le regarda et sourit doucement.

- Allons Jeune Maître, je pense qu'il est assez tard maintenant. Il porta le comte, Rentrons vite a la demeure pour vous réchauffer et vous coucher.

- Bonne idée...Le comte bailla et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du démon.

Le majordome commença a sauter d'un toit a l'autre, Ciel regardait le visage du démon. La pluie ruisselant sur son visage froid et blanc lui donnait une allure irréelle. L'enfant ricana et dit doucement en se blottissant un peu plus contre son majordome :

- Tout de même, "Allez au Diable" était assez bien trouvé, tu ne pense pas ?

Le démon rit doucement, il regarda le garçon, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat violacé :

- En effet Jeune Maître, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux...

Ciel se réveilla brusquement, surpris par le premier orage qui venait de gronder tout près de la demeure et la pluie commença à tomber de plus en plus fort. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'appuya contre son coussin, regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien que l'obscurité, il souffla et essaya de contrôler les pulsions de son cœur qui tapait trop fort dans sa poitrine a cause d'un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut refaire. Il se leva doucement, s'aidant du mur pour essayer de trouver la sortie de sa chambre afin de trouver son majordome. Après que Sally soit venu a leur rencontre, l avait complétement oublié de demander a Sébastian ce qu'il avait put lui tirer comme informations. L'enfant cria intérieurement quand il se prit la porte en pleine face, il se massa le front dont il sentait déjà la bosse apparaître. S'imaginant le rire moqueur du démon quand il verrait sa blessure.

- Maudit Démon ! Souffla t-il en abaissant la poignet. Une fois dans le couloir, petit comparé a celui du manoir. Alors qu'il commençait a se diriger vers le bout du couloir le comte s'arrêta brusquement : Où se démon pouvait-il bien être ? Il réfléchit, vu l'heure qu'il devait être, le majordome devait se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il décida donc de commencer par là, le comte descendit l'escalier doucement pour ne pas tomber et une fois en bas se dirigea a l'aveuglette vers la chambre des employés. Ses pieds sur le carrelage froid lui donna des frissons, il sourit en repensant a la fois ou il avait mangé du chocolat en pleine nuit et que Sébastian l'avait surpris, il s'arrêta devant la chambre du démon et regarda la porte : Que devait-il dire ? il posa ses doigts sur son menton, comme quand le majordome semblait réfléchir : " Sébastian, qu'as tu put tirer de Sally ?" Il hocha la tête, cela ne faisait pas un peu étrange qu'il se lève a une heure tardive, traverse toute la demeure Londonienne juste pour lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlés. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis d'un mouvement peu sûr tourna doucement la poignet de la chambre, il entra juste sa tête et ne vit que l'obscurité. Peut-être son démon était encore en train de dormir. Il ricana doucement et entra dans la chambre et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Il s'approcha lentement de ce qui semblait le lit, imaginant la tête de son majordome si il le réveillait. L'éclair tomba, illuminant la chambre vide et le lit vide avec.

- Sébastian ? Il était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre, il fixa le lit son visage perdant peu a peu son éclat jovial pour de l'interrogation.

- Je suis là Monsieur. La voix derrière lui le surprit et il étouffa un cri aigu grâce a au grondement du tonnerre.

- Sébastian, tu m'as fait peur ! Il s'assit sur le lit, croisa ses mains sur la poitrine en faisant une mine boudeuse. Le démon ricana, l'enfant se cala suffisamment pour que son dos touche le mur. Il souffla, et prit le draps dans sa main et s'amusa a le tortiller pour ne pas a regarder de nouveau le majordome.

- Alors Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?

- Je voulais te demander les informations que tu avais pu tirer de la serveuse.

- Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ?

- Si bien sûr, mais vu que j'étais réveillé autant en profiter. Il leva la tête et fixa son majordome, la taille de celui-ci le surplombait et Ciel en avait marre de levait la tête et surtout de se sentir petit comparé a son géant de majordome. Il tapota la couverture à coté de lui et d'un air amusé dit : Assis ! Le majordome ne bougea pas, l'enfant souffla, son chien lui, aurait obéit d'un seul coup. Il ordonna au démon de s'assoir et une fois cela chose faite, demanda ce qu'il avait put obtenir comme information.

- Et bien, que la patronne du bar était Hélène, elle l'a engagé il y a quatre ans en même temps que Alice, l'aide cuisinière. Le barman, Tom est un ancien boucher, il a été engagé il y a un an a la mort du mari d'Hélène qui tenait ce poste. La raison de la mort des enfants a proximité du bar et que la patronne leur apprenait a lire et écrire gratuitement, pendant que les parents se désaltéraient. La plupart des victimes masculine avait eu une relation avec Mademoiselle Sally, et la seule femme qui est morte était la femme de ménage du bar.

- Le barman est un ancien boucher, on pourrait penser que c'est lui le coupable. Mais sachant que tous les victimes est étaient des amants avec Sally, on peut imaginer que c'est elle l'assassin. L'enfant finit la phrase en baillant.

- Bien, vu que Monsieur a eu les informations qu'il souhaitez. Il serait peut-être bon d'aller vous coucher. Le comte regarda le majordome, il ne voulait pas dormir maintenant. Le souvenir de son cauchemar encore présent dans son esprit, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- Je...Je ne veux pas me rendormir. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosé quand il dit cela, le démon fronça un sourcil.

- Auriez-vous fait un cauchemar, Jeune Maître ? L'enfant détourna le regard et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses mains en train de tordre la couverture dans tout les sens.

- Jeune Maître ? Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux azur le fixèrent d'un air terrifiés.

- Sébastian, a tu déjà fais un cauchemar qui revient sans arrêt. Celui que tu veux oublier, mais qui revient sans cesse dans tes rêves ? Cette peur que tu as avant de te coucher, peur de revoir ces monstres de nouveau te torturer. Rien que de ce souvenir de ce cauchemar te fais des frissons, ton cœur s'accélère, prêt a exploser. Sébastian as-tu déjà ressentis cela ?

L'éclair gronda, la pluie redoubla de violence, frappant les fenêtres de la chambre. Les yeux du majordome prirent un teinte violacé, il regarda l'enfant d'un air triste.

- Je suis désolé Jeune Maître, je n'ai jamais fais de cauchemar.

Le petit garçon fut surpris que le démon, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le servait. Ne se moquer pas de lui, mais s'excusait de ne pas comprendre. Il sourit au majordome.

- Et bien Sébastian, tu as de la chance !

Ce fut au démon d'être surpris, il sourit a son tour. Un sourire tendre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sébastian fut content d'avoir choisit un maître comme le garçon.

- Mais pour moi, ça n'arrange rien que tu ne fasse pas de cauchemar... Sébastian rigola doucement.

- Et bien, si pour commencer, vous me racontiez ce fameux rêve. Le garçon baissa la tête, ses mains arrêtèrent de bouger, sa voie se fit tremblante.

- Je...Je ne veux plus rêver d'Eux, ces... Ces Monstres qui mon fait du mal...

- Des Monstres ? Jeune Maître, ce n'étaient que des humains et je les ai tués.

- Mais... Un doigt ganté se posa sur ses lèvres. Les yeux du démon s'illuminèrent alors qu'un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Non, jeune Maitre. Vous les avez tués, je n'ai été que votre arme. Et je la serais toujours, tant que le contrat existera, je vous protègerais et je ne vous trahirais jamais. Le doigt du démon glissa sur les lèvres rosées du garçon : Vous n'avez qu'un seul ordre a dire et je tuerais tout ceux qui vont gênerons. D'accord, Jeune Maître ?

L'enfant fit signe de la tête, il regarda le mur en face de lui et dit d'un air amusé :

- Cependant Sébastian, ne serais-tu pas un peu narcissique ?

Le démon ricana. Dehors, la pluie continuait toujours de tomber tapant de temps en temps les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Ciel sentit ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus vite et longtemps, son corps se détendit lentement... Le démon alla parler quand un poids se fit sur son épaule gauche, il fit un doux sourire en voyant le visage du comte, ses cheveux mi-longs cendrés frottant son visage enfantin endormit, il ricana en voyant une petite bosse sur le front de celui-ci...

Ciel essaya de se frayer un chemin entre les personnes qui voulaient voir le spectacle sanglant. Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée de la ruelle et se trouva nez a nez avec un policier :

- Désolé mon garçon, mais tu ne peut pas aller plus loin, c'est un scène de crime ici.

Le comte le regarda d'un air énervé, il était déjà assez en colère d'avoir permis à L'Égorgeur d'avoir deux nouvelles victimes alors si un policier de bas étage venait en plus s'ajouter. Le garçon pensait avoir suffisamment de raison pour être de mauvaise humeur. Il alla répondre quand son majordome montra la lettre cacheté du sceau royal. Le policier blêmit et regarda le garçon et l'adulte a tour de rôle :

- Je pense que vous avez le droit de passer alors.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ruelle, devant eux, un corps était étendu devant eux. Deux policiers l'encerclaient, l'un était un homme et l'autre une personne avec une longue queue de cheval couleur cuivre, elle se retourna et leur fit face.

- Oh, vous êtes les deux personnes qui sont venu voir Randall la dernière fois est l'avait rendu dans un colère meurtrière ! Dit-elle en les pointant du doigt.

- Je suis désolé si cela vous a causé du tord, mademoiselle Stendfort. Dit Sébastian a l'intention de la jeune femme. Elle rit et dit aux deux hommes :

- Ne vous en faite pas, c'était très amusant ! Elle fit un clin d'œil a l'intention de Ciel.

- Stendfort ! Je vous ai entendu !

La voix de Randall derrière le garçon les surpris, le visage de la jeune femme au cheveux cuivre se figea :

- Commissaire...

- Retournez à votre poste !

- Oui, chef !

Elle partit en faisant signe d'un au revoir à Ciel et rejoignit les policier a l'entrée de la ruelle pour bloquer le passage. Randall les dépassa et se dirigea vers les corps, un policier lui donna un dossier et il disposa. Ciel avança aussi vers le cadavre et regarda équerré de la scène : L'homme était dos a terre son ventre étant mutilé et laisser sortir ses organes, sa gorge était sectionné d'une extrémité a l'autre. Son bras gauche était sur son ventre et son autre bras était perpendiculaire au corps, sa tête était tourné dans le même sens que son bras et ses yeux vitreux semblait observer le cadavre d'un enfant. Couché sur le ventre, sa joue écrasé au sol, une profonde coupure au cou, son bras gauche était étendu devant lui, comme si il avait voulut prendre la main de son père. Ce qui choqua le plus le garçon c'est qu'il avait vu cet homme la veille, assit a une table du fameux bar. Randall s'approcha du comte et le regarda de haut :

- Le chiot de la Reine n'a rien a faire ici, j'ai arrêté le coupable ! Les sourcils de Ciel se froncèrent.

- Le coupable ? Ciel fronça les sourcils se qui fit sourire le commissaire.

- Oui, le barman du bar où aller toutes les victimes, nous l'avons arrêté ce matin. On dirait que le Chiot de la Reine a perdu !

- Je pense que vous allez top vite dans vos conclusions, Randall.

- Avouez simplement que vous êtes mauvais joueur, Ciel Phantomhive ! Randall leur tourna le dos et partit.

Le comte regarda de nouveaux les corps, pour lui la partie n'était pas terminé.

- Sébastian, retournons au Swordfish !

- Bien Monsieur. Ils commencèrent à partir quand une voix féminine les arrêta :

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici. Dit Ciel d'un air pressé, la jeune Tara les regarda partirent, elle souffla doucement :

- Il est toujours libre, Randall fait erreur...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte visiblement fermé du bar, l'enfant grogna de mécontentement; aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour ! Le majordome rigola doucement de la réaction du petit comte :

- Et bien Jeune Maître, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Les employés ou la patronne vivent bien ici, non ?

- Seulement La patronne et la serveuse.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Le garçon et le démon se regardèrent surpris, ils se déplacèrent vers le lieu du bruit. Un ruelle longeant le bar, ils virent Hélène reculait de la porte, des courses éparpillés sur le sol. Le visage de la femme était blanc, elle se cola dos contre le mur glacial et tomba a terre. Ses yeux toujours fixé sur la porte de service commencèrent étés terrifiés. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle :

- Oh, Mon Dieu ! Elle... Ciel voulut se diriger dans la demeure mais elle lui prit le poignet : Ni va pas, ce n'est pas pour toi ! Oh, Mon Dieu !

Le comte regarda le démon, lui faisant signe que lui pouvait y aller. Le démon disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte...


	17. Première Réponse

note: Bonjour tout le monde ! Quel beau temps, sachant que j'habite dans le Sud et que je suis en alerte orange ! Hier, je suis rentré chez moi, et bien un Neko tout mouillé ce n'est pas beau a voir ^^ ! J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous et que vous n'êtes pas victimes d'inondation ! Et bien voilà un chapitre qui va faire plaisir a plus d'une (si il y a des garçon, je m'excuse !) ^^ Mais que va découvrir notre démon en entrant dans le bar... Et notre Ciel, coincé dehors avec Hélène... Voilà, assez de suspense et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Première Réponse<p>

Sébastian entra dans ce qui semblait être un couloir, il s'avança vers une salle qui était la cuisine, l'odeur de sang le fit sourire. Il entra dans la salle, ses yeux rieurs regardèrent la scène devant lui tendis que sa voix mielleuse, presque comme un ronronnement s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Et bien humaine, vous êtes encore vivante ? Vous accrocher à la vie ne sert à rien, vous savez ?

La main de la jeune femme s'éleva vers le démon, demandant de l'aide. Elle hoqueta, du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres meurtries. Des goutes du liquide carmin roulèrent sur sa joue pour tomber à terre. Un autre filet de sang glissa le long du long du cou pour finir sur le tissu du corset rouge. Ses yeux bleu clair fixait le regard du majordome qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Savez-vous que le rouge vous va a merveille ?

Il ricana en s'approchant du corps allongé dos a terre, le démon s'accroupit et approcha ses doigts de la blessure a la gorge de la jeune fille.

- Quel cruelle fin, n'est ce pas ? La blessure n'est pas assez profonde pour que vous puissiez savourer la douleur longtemps.

Ses doigts glissèrent vers la blessure sur l'abdomen, puis remontèrent le long du corps de la jeune femme pour atterrirent sur la blessure au lèvres.

- Le sourire de l'ange... Vous n'en étais pas un pourtant.

La jeune femme bougea les lèvres, aucun son n'en sortit a sa grande déception. Elle bougea dans un dernier effort sa main pour essayer de s'agripper a la veste de l'homme, mais il l'évita en la poussant, se leva et la regarda avec un plaisir malsain, ses yeux brillèrent plus fort, dévoilant des iris semblable a ceux des félins quand ils regardent leurs proies donner leurs derniers souffle.

- Et bien les humains sont très fragiles, semblable à du cristal : on peut vous brisez si facilement... Vous jouez avec votre vie et une fois que la mort vient vous chercher, vous nous suppliez de faire un contrat pour continuer votre existence sans intérêt. Allons, arrêtez de pleurer, cela vous rend encore plus pathétique que dans l'état où vous vous trouvez. Regardez-vous ! vous vous êtes amusez toutes votre vie et bientôt vous vous retrouverez dans un cercueil, six pieds sous terre. Et dans quelques mois, plus personnes ne se souviendra de celle surnommée M-P, cruel n'est ce pas ? Ah ! Vous êtes si complexe et pourtant si simple, vous les humains...

Il tourna la tête vers la sortie, ses sourcils se baissèrent.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je rejoigne le Jeune Maitre avant qu'il voit ça.

Il s'éloigna de la victime, a l'encadrement de la salle il se retourna vers elle et lui souffla doucement :

- On se revoit en Enfer, Mademoiselle.

Ciel vit son majordome disparaître dans le bar, il aurait voulut le suivre pour voir mais Hélène lui tenait toujours le poignet. Il souffla et se baissa au niveau de la femme, assise contre le mur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles a cause de ce qu'elle avait dut voir. Tous ces membres tremblaient, elle murmurait sans cesse des "Aidez nous ! Savez nous !". Quand elle commença a ce calmer, elle lâcha le poignet de l'enfant et le regarda, ses yeux bleu brillèrent a cause des larmes :

- Madame Hélène, il faut que j'aille voir là-bas.

- Non, n'y vas pas ! Ce n'est pas pour toi !

- Mais...

- Imagine que le tueur soit encore a l'intérieur !

Les tremblements de la femme recommencèrent, Ciel voulait aller a l'intérieur : Qui été la victime ? Peut-être l'Egorgeur venait de frapper ! Il se baissa de nouveau vers Hélène, il prit une grande inspiration et avec un sourire digne d'un petit ange dit d'un éclat enfantin :

- Justement, je vais aller chercher Papa !

Il profita du mouvement de surprise de la patronne pour traverser la rue et atterrir dans le bar. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir qui partait vers la droite, il faisait sombre, Ciel n'arrivait pas a voir ou il avançait. Une faible lumière d'une salle illuminait faiblement le couloir, une odeur de sang que l'enfant connaissait que trop bien commença a lui tourner la tête. Il avança doucement vers la salle en question, il alla entrer dans celle-ci quand quelque chose lui bloqua le passage :

- Jeune Maitre, veillez ne pas regarder.

- Sébastian, que ce passe t-il ? Un léger sourire vient illuminer le démon, dévoilant le bout de quelques canines.

- Il semblerait que le bar aurait besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Serais-ce L'Égorgeur ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a bien sûr la blessure semblable a sa technique mais le coupable s'est acharné sur elle.

- Il devait surement lui en vouloir.

- Surement, Jeune Maître. Nous partons ?

- Oui, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Il y a une odeur que j'ai de plus en plus de mal a supporter.

- Évidemment Monsieur.

Ils sortirent du bar et allèrent voir la patronne. Sébastian l'aida à se relever. La police arriva quelques temps après, Ciel eu un malin plaisir a voir Randall sortir du bar, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Stendfort a ses côtés semblait un peu plus supporter la scène mais vu la blancheur de sa peau l'enfant ne pouvait pas trop comparer. Ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux du groupes de curieux et de journalistes. Ciel avançait avec peine et se cogna brutalement contre quelqu'un tombant tout les deux a la renverse. Sébastian l'aida a se relever et aida la demoiselle tombé avec son maître, la chevelure blonde bouclés le remercia de la tête et le comte Phantomhive se rappela de ce visage :

- Alice ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Elle secoua les mains en signe de négation, elle regarda la foule d'un regard interrogateur et son visage se tourna vers les deux hommes, demandant des explication :

- Mademoiselle Sally a été tuée. Répondit Sébastian a la question silencieuse.

La jeune fille parut surprise, elle posa sa main sur son foulard noir, parlant doucement :

- Où est Hélène ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre une réponse que une personne en pleure là prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Alice, Sally est morte ! Hélène tremblotait et la jeune femme ne sachant pas trop quoi faire lui tapotait le dos. Ciel et Sébastian profitèrent de l'occasion pour partir mais la voie d'Hélène les rattrapa :

- Oh faite vous deux, je voudrais bien savoir qui vous êtes et que faisiez-vous ici !

Le comte commença a paniquer, Sébastian derrière le garçon posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le retourna vers les deux femmes :

- Je pense malheureusement que nous allons devoir éclaircir ce sujet mes demoiselles. Ciel retint son souffle et leva la tête regardant son démon d'une mine qui n'était peu rassuré : Voici mon fils, Edward et je suis Draven Crow. Nous étions venu pour vous demandez si vous vouliez prendre mon fils comme élève et moi par la même occasion en Barman mais je pense que ce soit le mauvais jour.

- En effet, affirma la femme de la quarantaine. Mais votre demande m'intéresse, Tom étant coincé avec les flics. Cependant comment tu as fais pour apprendre aussi vite qu'il me manquai du personnel ?

- J'ai une connaissance dans la police. Expliqua calmement le démon, Ciel lui se détendit.

- Bien, revenez demain tous les deux nous reparlerons de ça.

L'enfant et le démon partirent. Une fois assez loin du bar, le garçon souffla de soulagement, si il n'y avait pas eu Sébastian il n'aurait jamais su quoi faire. Cependant quelque chose le perturbait, une fois dans un fiacre il lança au majordome :

- Je ne pense pas que Edward soit un nom qui m'aille, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Le visage du démon fut d'abord surpris puis ses lèvres se formèrent en un sourire.

- Je suis désolé Jeune Maître, je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

- Et d'où ça vient Draven ?

- De nulle part, Monsieur. Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as inventer un prénom ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire "inventer".

- Comment ça ?

- Enlevez la première lettre de "Draven".

- Oh, tu es aller chercher loin, Sébastian.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ?

- Je ne pense pas. Le garçon retourna regarda de nouveau la fenêtre, le silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes.

- Monsieur, Puis-je poser un question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi "Sébastian" ?

Le fiacre s'arrêta, le majordome ouvrit la portière et fit sortir le comte. Celui-ci entra dans la demeure et regarda le démon, un air amusé sur le visage :

- C'était le nom de mon chien !

* * *

><p>Etoile-Lead-Sama : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois, sa m'avait complétement échappé : J'ai écrit et envoyé mais ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai compris que je ne t'avais rien répondu ! Tu es accro ? Moi, c'est pareil pour la tienne et bien d'autre, il faut que j'ai ma dose au moins une fois par semaine sinon je pète un câble et ce n'est pas beau a voir ^^ J'aime beaucoup comme tu proteste contre Sally, au moins elle ne viendras plus embêter ^^ Mais dit toi que Sally est une représentation d'une fille que je connais et qui me raconte ses "exploit" alors que je demande jamais rien a par qu'on me laisse tranquille pour écouter ma musique et lire mes livres -' J'avoue la scène avec Le cauchemar de Ciel et que Sébastian ne sais pas quoi faire ma amuser a écrire mais a la base, a cause de (<strong>l'influence de Usagi-chan<strong>) j'avais une idée perverse derrière la tête mais je ne la mettrait pas maintenant ou elle risque de tout gâcher l'histoire ! Stendfort est super aussi, je l'aime beaucoup et j'imagine a chaque fois des scènes ou elle peut apparaître de façon amusante. J'ai hâte que tu lise quand Randall apprendra Qui sera le méchant ou la méchante de l'histoire ^^ Tu n'es quand même pas embrouiller pour savoir qui été le coupable quand même ? Et la princesse Étoile, elle a visé juste quand même ! Même si le bar n'a pas explosé (sa aurait été un peu dérangeant pour écrire la suite), l'empoisonnement est mieux ou alors égorgé sa victime =) ! Bisous a toi et a samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !

Tsukii-san : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne pouvais pas commenter avant ! L'important c'est que tu as aimé la fic et que tu es des soupçons pour le meurtrier m'amuse beaucoup, car j'aime beaucoup avoir l'avis des gens sur le coupable ^^ Stendfort aussi te plait ? Moi je la trouve louche ^^ Et non Randall n'a pas encore gagné ( Ouaii !) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et a la prochaine !


	18. Première Souffrance

note : Yo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre de cet arc que je nommerais "Premier arc" (c'est tellement recherché ^^). Quoi déjà ? (j'entends vos cris d'avance ^^) Et oui, je suis désolé mais c'est aujourd'hui que vous découvrirez le tueur ! Mais ma fic n'est pas terminé loin de là ! Je dois mettre en place une idée qui me germe doucement dans la tête ^^ Et j'écris aussi une autre fic, kuroshistuji aussi. Je pense que Etoile-sama l'aimera beaucoup ! Mais j'attends de voir comment elle évolue avant de la mettre sur fanfiction ^^ Voilà, bon chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Première Souffrance<em>

- C'est que tu apprends vite ! La femme se pencha sur le cahier et revérifia qu'il n'y est aucune faute.

- Euh, Oui ! Le garçon fit un grand sourire, évidemment il savait déjà lire et écrire.

- Bon, ben on va commencer par faire des phrases !

- D'accord !

Il recommença a écrire ce qu'elle lui dictait, il trouvait ça ennuyant mais vu la récompense qu'il allait avoir si il finissait avant le gouter, il faisait un effort. La cuisine était propre, comme si rien n'y personne n'avait sali cette salle il y a deux jours. Cependant, Ciel devait trouver le coupable ce soir. Il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et il voulait surtout voir la tête de Randall quand il lui apporterait le coupable.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Il leva la tête a la demande de la femme devenu son professeur.

- Euh...C'est par ce que j'ai hâte de manger le gâteau ! Dit Ciel même si ce n'était pas vraiment la raison.

- Oui, il est bientôt cuit.

Le garçon sourit une nouvelle fois. Dix minute plus tard, ce fut un Ciel ravi avec une part de gâteau au chocolat avec un coulis de framboise a la place d'un cahier de leçon qui lui faisait face. Quatre heure et demi sonna sur la pendule, Hélène détourna le regard de l'objet pour pouvoir détaillé le visage enfantin une nouvelle fois. Elle avait aidée beaucoup d'enfants mais celui-là était spécial. Son aptitude a comprendre et a retenir tout ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait surprise. C'était peut-être un enfant surdoué après tout. Cependant ce qui l'a gênée sur ce visage d'ange ce fut le cache œil. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle gloussa quand elle remarqua qu'il c'était mit du coulis sur le visage, elle prit un torchon et l'essuya, il la remercia d'un sourire et se reconcentra sur sa part a moitié dévoré. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que sa mère ne pouvait plus voir ce visage radieux d'enfant de dix ans. Elle, avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Elle était tombé une fois enceinte, mais son mari eu un accident puis peu de temps après elle eu une fausse couche. Elle s'était rattrapé en prenant Alice et Sally sous son aile, mais rien ne pouvait remplacé ce manque au fond de son cœur. Elle se leva et embrassa le garçon sur le front, il parut surpris et son corps se tendit une fraction de secondes. Elle sortit de la cuisine pour aider Alice qui était maintenant dans le rôle de la serveuse. Elle regarda étonnée Draven servir autant de boisson avec une facilité incroyable, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas remplacer Tom longtemps, celui-ci allait être relâché le lendemain matin. La soirée se passa calmement, Ciel alla rejoindre le groupe de Bill et jouèrent avec eux jusqu'à que la bar ferme. Quand tout le monde fut partit sauf eux, Hélène et Alice s'approchèrent de Sébastian et de Ciel :

- Je voudrais que tu raccompagnes Alice jusqu'à chez elle. Avec le tueur qui rode, je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'attaque et qu'on lui face du mal, tu comprends ? Alice rougit a la remarque, gênée de la demande.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, n'est ce pas Edward ? Le garçon acquiesca.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, la femme de la quarantaine d'années ferma la porte derrière eux en leur faisant au revoir. Alice passa devant pour montrer le chemin, Ciel a côté du majordome lui tira la manche et lui murmura a l'oreille quand il se pencha :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne si il y a quelqu'un d'autres.

- Nous verrons cela Monsieur.

Ils avancèrent quelques temps dans les rues devenu sombres de Londres. Le ciel était dégagé est on pouvait facilement voir la Lune qui avait un éclat orangé. Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle, l'air froid de cette fin de janvier donna des frissons a Ciel, devant lui, la jeune femme qui était à côté du démon se stoppa.

- On est arrivé ? Demanda l'enfant.

Sébastian regarda la jeune fille, elle devait être a un mètre de lui et il se mit a froncer les sourcils. La jeune femme bougea rapidement le bras, Sébastian recula en essayant d'esquiver un coup. Après deux ou trois essais, quand l'homme fut assez reculé Alice se tourna vers Ciel, un sourire sadique sur le visage, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une excitation lugubre. Le garçon remarqua un couteau dans la main droite, il leva les yeux vers la femme. C'était donc elle ? Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était elle ! Il se sentit mal a l'aise d'avoir été si près du tueur sans s'en être rendu compte, un cri le surpris.

- Monsieur !

Elle fonça sur lui, lame en avant. Ciel ferma les yeux mais ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une veste noir familière devant lui.

- Séb...

Son cœur battait la chamade, le majordome tourna le tête vers lui et lui sourit malgrès la mine inquiète qu'il avait. La jeune femme sourit encore plus a la scène : qu'un homme serve de bouclier été assez rare a voir, le plus souvent l'enfant partait en courant ou l'adulte essayait de sauvait sa peau en premier. Elle enleva le couteau et recula, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres rosées. Sébastian fitt un pas en arrière, des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, il mit sa main sur son ventre et un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres, ce n'était pas pour la douleur mais a cause de l'agacement d'avoir un corps d'humain. Ciel regarda les chaussures lustrés de son démon se teinté en rouge, ne sachant plus quoi faire a par agrippé la veste et observer ce qui allait désormais ce passer. Une voix féminine derrière Alice fit écho dans la ruelle :

- Police ! Reculez !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune Stendfort derrière eux, elle pointait son arme de service sur la coupable.

- J'ai dit reculez d'eux ! Tout de suite ! Ou je tire !

Le visage de la meurtrière se figea, elle recula avec hésitation des deux futur victimes.

- Jetez votre arme ! Je vous arrête pour meurtres !

La jeune femme sembla terrorisé a présent, elle regarda les personnes devant elle. Elle serra l'arme jusqu'à que ces phalanges deviennent blanches. La jeune femme sourit en leva ces yeux émeraudes vers les étoiles, elle s'était enfin vengé de ces enfant heureux alors qu'elle avait souffert dans le taudis qui lui avait servit de prison. Personne ne lui ferrait plus jamais du mal. De sa main libre elle enleva le foulard qui était habituellement sur sa gorge dévoilant une immense cicatrice blanche, ses lèvres bougèrent dans une dernière murmure tendis que sa main armé s'approcha de sa gorge. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tendis qu'elle s'enfonça le couteau dans son cou, par réflexe elle voulut crier mais rien ne sortit. Elle tituba en arrière et tomba, le visage tourné vers ce ciel de janvier. La douleur commençant a s'atténuer peu a peu tendis que son corps se fit de plus en plus lourd. Elle fixa de ses yeux triste une dernière fois la Lune avant de sombrer dans un monde d'où elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Ciel la regarda mourir avec un pincement au cœur, il releva la tête vers son majordome. Celui-ci regardait le cadavre, réfléchissant surement a ce qu'elle avait dit avant de se suicider. Il baissa son regard vers les yeux bleu de son maître, inquiet.

- Tout va bien, Jeune Maître. Celui-ci alla parler quand l'officier arriva près d'eux :

- Vous allez bien ? Le majordome se tourna vers elle et répondit.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se déposèrent sur le cadavre, soufflant sa déception :

- Et dire que je n'ai pas put l'arrêter... J'aurais peut-être put monter de grade...

Le garçon ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il s'inquiète ou non de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle posa son regard dans celui de Ciel, un air ironique dans la voie :

- L'Égorgeur égorgée, c'est plutôt une fin stupide vous ne trouvez pas.

- Comment saviez-vous que c'était elle le coupable ? demanda Ciel.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas ! Je pensais juste que comme le tueur s'en été prit a la serveuse il aurait peut-être voulut tuer Alice Lionbert qui été l'aide cuisinière. Mais j'avoue que je pensais que le coupable été la patronne jusqu'au meurtre de la serveuse.

- Il semblerait que ni moi, ni Randall ayons gagnés finalement... souffla l'enfant. La jeune Tara rigola.

- Vous pouvez y aller si vous le voulez, les renforts vont bientôt arriver. Le jeune enfant acquiesca.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Dit Sébastian en disparaissant avec son maître dans le brouillard qui s'élevait doucement. Dès qu'il furent seuls, Sébastian prit le garçon dans les bras et en quelques minutes ils furent arrivés dans la maison de ville. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure, le démon monta le comte dans sa chambre et alors qu'il finissait de lui mettre sa chemise de nuit, celui-ci parla enfin.

- Dis, c'est grave ? Le garçon pointa du doigt la blessure du démon a genoux devant lui, les yeux carmin furent surpris par la remarque. Il posa sa main sur son cœur en baissant la tête.

- Mes excuses Jeune maître, j'ai oublié de me changer.

- Tu n'as pas répondu a la question. Lui fit remarquer le comte.

- Ne vous inquiétez Jeune Maître, je vais bien. Les pommettes du garçon prirent une teinte rose et il regarda le démon dans les yeux.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis curieux.

- Pardonnez moi, j'avais mal compris.

- Hum...

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques instant. Les yeux marin brulant dans les flammes de ceux du démon et réciproquement. Finalement le démon baissa les yeux, en signe de soumission et le leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand le garçon lui tira la manche :

- Viens dans la salle de bain avec moi.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'eau, le comte lui ordonna de ne pas bouger tendis qu'il chercher vainement quelque chose.

- Jeune Maître ?

- Silence, ne bouge pas et tais toi ! Ah, trouvé !

Il se retourna vers son démon et posa sur une chaise a côté de la baignoire des pansement et autres.

- Sébastian, C'est un ordre : enlèves ta chemise. Le démon n'eut d'autres choix que de le faire.

- Yes, My Lord. Il enleva sa queue de pie, il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise. Il commença a les plier soigneusement mais des mains enfantines lui prit et les jetèrent par terre.

- Jeune Maître.

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire ?

- Toutes mes excu...

- Sébastian, tais toi simplement !

Le majordome ferma la bouche et regarda l'enfant qui s'approcha de son corps. Ciel regarda la blessure, une fine entaille a première vue mais elle devait être profonde. Du sang s'écoulait encore et longeait le ventre parfait du démon, tachant la peau si pâle d'une couleur carmin. Les gouttes continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'à se fondre dans le pantalon noir. Ciel attrapa d'abord une serviette et la mouillant un peu, fit le contour de la blessure. Malgré le visage sérieux en apparence, au fond il se sentait complètement gêné de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. Il n'osait pas levait la tête pour voir le sourire sarcastique familier du démon, cependant si il avait levé les yeux, il aurait aperçu un sourire doux et amusé. Une fois la blessure nettoyé, il prit un sparadrap et se rapprocha un peu plus du corps a demi-nu devant lui, il enroula le torse doucement du tissu. Évitant toute fois d'appuyer en cas si le démon avait mal. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, un démon ressentait-il la douleur ? Quand Alice l'avait poignardé, il avait ensuite sifflé. Serais-ce a cause de la douleur ? Il attacha le pansement correctement mais ne bougea pas, il était près, trop près de la peau du démon. Le parfum du majordome, une odeur de vielles épices et de roses le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds et ceux du majordome trop parfait et trop maniaque :

- Les démons ont-ils mal ?

- Pardon ?

- Les démons ressentent-ils la douleur ? Le garçon avait levé la tête, ses yeux bleu le regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Il sourit.

- Vos questions me surprendront toujours, Jeune Maître. Il le poussa jusqu'à la chambre et le mit dans le lit. Se rhabillant de sa chemise au passage.

- Mais Sébastian, réponds moi ! Le garçon s'assit dans le lit. Le visage démoniaque devint sérieux et il s'assit au bord du lit.

- Pourquoi les démons ne devraient-ils pas ressentir la douleur ? Ses yeux brillait dans la pièce éclairé par un simple chandelier.

- Par ce que vous êtes des êtres inhumain, je suppose.

- Et bien, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais nous ressentons la douleur comme vous, nous pouvons aussi éprouver des sentiments tel que l'ennui ou la joie comme vous, humains.

- Mais tu ne peut pas mourir, ce qui fait la différence entre moi et toi.

- En effet, je suis immortel mais la mort est préférable a une éternité d'errance, sans but ou bien a de l'ennui permanent.

- Tu t'ennuie avec moi ?

- Non, vous êtes plutôt distrayant, Jeune Maître. Le démon sourit : Et pourtant, je suis un être inhumain mais aussi supérieur a vous, mais en ce moment c'est vous Jeune Maître, un enfant si je puis dire. Vous me contrôler, moi, un démon. Non, me contrôler et trop faible, je dirais plutôt que vous me posséder. Je suis a vos ordres et j'obéirais a toutes vos demande, même si vous me dîtes de mourir, je mourrais. Je suis une marionnette dans vos mains et a tout moments, vous pouvez décider de me faire tel ou tel action, je suis votre pion et vous seul pouvez dire ce que je dois faire. C'est cela qui m'amuse. Je suis attiré par vous, les humains, pas par votre corps mais par votre mentale, vous êtes complexe et vos pensées sont parfois confuses et indécises, changeant a tous moments. Même si vous savez que vous foncez dans un mur, vous déciderez toujours au derniers moments quoi faire pour que tout s'arrange pour vous et vous seulement, laissant parfois des pions derrière vous qui étaient trop faibles pour vous suivre dans votre quête. Jeune Maître ? Et bien, vous me posez une question et vous endormez ? Il sourit en enlevant une mèche rebelle qui avait glissait sur le visage enfantin, caressant le visage d'ange du seul humain présent dans la pièce plongé dans le noir, seul des yeux carmins brillaient d'une façon gourmande.

...

_Une jeune fille habillée de noir, dans ses mains un bouquet de rose. Elle regarde_ _la tombe devant elle, le croque mort vient a peine de finir son travail. D'habitude joyeux, il préfère ne rien dire_. _Regardant juste cet enfant, une fillette d'une dizaines d'années, le visage rongé par la tristesse, elle cache ses yeux rougit par les larmes sous une frange blonde. Le croque mort lui tapote l'épaule et part, la laissant dans sa solitude grandissante de cette sombre matinée d'automne._

**_Elle n'était pas venu le jour de l'enterrement, celle qui s'autoproclamait comme sa femme et ma mère par alliance, n'est jamais allé sur sa tombe._**

_Un coup partit, envoyant la petite fille contre la table pour finir par terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, n'osant plus bouger de peur que la femme alcoolique ne recommence encore a frapper jusqu'à qu'elle s'évanouisse sous les coups._ _La femme jura encore contre l'enfant, maudissant le père d'avoir engendré l'enfant et de l'avoir ensuite épousé._

_**Tout les gens du quartiers savaient, mais personne ne m'aidait. Me laissant seul avec ce monstre.**_

_La femme partit, laissant l'enfant meurtrie par les coups qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir. Elle avait un client dans une demi-heure, elle se prépara donc et laissa la fillette. Elle ne put se lever que quelques temps après, ses côtes lui faisant mal. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain pour se soigner. Elle espérait a chaque fois, chaque minutes, qu'un accident aurait lieu, n'importe quoi le temps_ _que la femme mourrait._ _Elle se mit a pleurer, sa mère était morte a sa naissance et son père venait de décéder il y a tout juste un mois. La laissant dans cet enfer qui était désormais sa vie._

_**J'aurais put continuer a vivre comme ça, mais Elle est devenu folle, me proférant des menace de morts et autres menaces. Je ne la croyais pas jusqu'à...**_

_La jeune fille était en train de préparer a manger quand la prostitué arriva, complétement soule. Elle se dirigeant dans la cuisine, l'enfant se figea quand elle sentit le souffle dans son cou, une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge, son cœur rata un bon, elle essaya de pousser la main armé mais l'autre main de la femme lui prit les poignets et les tint fermement. L'enfant commença a gémir, supplia de la laisser tranquille et de ne pas lui faire de mal. L'autre ricana. La jeune fille sentit brusquement une douleur lui traverser le cou, un liquide brulant coula le long de la blessure pour tacher d'une couleur rouge sa robe blanche. L'autre la lâcha, laissant tomber le corps ensanglanté devant elle. La jeune fille se tint le cou et essaya de se relevait, titubant jusqu'à la sortit_ _sous les rire de l'affreuse femme_.

**_Un docteur me sauva de justesse, mais ma voie subit les frais de "l'accident" comme elle le disait. Elle fut ma première victime, j'eu un malin plaisir a lui écraser le visage quand elle me supplia de lui pardonner. Hélène me trouva peu de temps après, Sally elle, se moquer de ma voie enroué et elle le regretta plus tard..._**

**__**_En regardant le ciel, elle pensa a son père et sa mère qu'elle allait enfin voir. Elle bougea ses lèvres doucement, pour que les trois personnes présentent entendent :  
><em>

_**Q**uand il n'y a plus d'espoir, la mort est un devoir._

_La jeune femme tomba a terre, regardant le ciel nocturne pour la dernière fois. Elle ne regretta pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle savait que la mort fut la seule chose qui l'attendait._

__- Alice Lionbert, morte le 27 janvier. Pas de remarque en particulier. Examen terminé. Je vous jure, faire des heures supplémentaire non rémunéré pour une personne qui se suicide alors que sa mort naturel était prévu pour des dizaines d'années plus tard et être non rémunéré pour le déplacement spécial pour ce dossier et tout simplement désolant. Cependant il va falloir que je fasse un rapport pour la présence d'un diable, voilà des heures supplémentaires a prévoir. Je vous jure... A ses mots il ferma son livre, remonta ses lunettes noire correctement et partit...


	19. Douce Visite

note : Je suis désolé du retard, mais je n'ai pas put être chez moi pendant toute la journée... Du coup, je vous le poste avec du retard et j'en suis désolé !

* * *

><p><em>Douce Visite<em>

Les yeux noisettes fixaient avec intensité l'homme devant eux.

- Stendfort, je vous ai dit non !

- Mais Chef ! La jeune femme le supplia encore une fois, sans succès.

- Non ! Vous avez désobéit a mon ordre pour l'enquête alors vous ne venez pas avec moi !

- Mais Commissaire, j'avais un doute sur le prochain meurtre.

- Même, vous n'aviez pas qu'à partir seule !

- Mais j'avais prévenu les renforts !

- J'ai dit non et je ne changerais pas d'avis !

Le fiacre roulait doucement, seul le bruit des sabots et des roues sur le sentier faisaient écho dans la forêt.

- Chef, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Stendfort, cela fait trois fois que vous me posez la même question.

- Et ?

- Que vous ai-je dit a chaque fois ?

- " Qu'on arriverait quand on y sera." Mais c'est quand qu'on y sera ?

L'homme souffla d'épuisement, son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, la forêt qui entourait le lieu ou il allait ne lui inspirait guère. Là ou il se dirigeait, ne lui plaisait pas, aller rendre visite a cette personne le rendait de mauvais poil. Mais il était obligé et cela le rendait encore plus morose.

- Commissaire, si vous continuez a jouer avec cette enveloppe, vous allez la déchirer.

- Stendfort, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

- Pourquoi vous vous énervez si vite ?

- Stendfort ! Taisez-vous ou je vous vire !

La jeune femme se mit a rire, elle devait bien être la seule personne a ne pas craindre ses menaces. Le silence se réinstalla dans la voiture, au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Randall s'éleva dans le fiacre :

- Avez-vous put trouver les informations que j'avais demandé ?

La jeune femme regardait toujours le paysage, son visage était a présent sérieux. Ses lèvres rouges se mirent a bouger :

- Pas tous ce que vous souhaitiez. Je sais juste que Vincent et sa femme Rachel, Phantomhive ont été tués peut-être pas cause par balle. Leur demeure a ensuite été brulé, eux et certains de leurs domestiques avec. Leur fils unique, Ciel, a quand a lui disparut ce jour-là et est réapparut il y a quelques semaines, personne ne sait ce qui c'est passé durant le mois de sa disparition. On la juste revu avec un homme prénommé Sébastian Michaëlis, proclamé comme son majordome. Le nouveau comte aurait aussi reprit les affaires de son père, et il fait dorénavant partit des Nobles du Mal.

- Rien d'autres sur ce Michaëlis ?

- Non, rien. Je ne sais même pas sa date de naissance ! Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bien, réessayez quand même, il n'a pas put apparaître du jour au lendemain.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi vouloir ses informations sachant que vous avez déjà un dossier sur les Phantomhive ?

- Ce dossier est incomplet. Je veux pourvoir avoir un contrôle sur les Limiers de la Reine. Connaître tous leurs points faibles en qu'à ou ils voudraient trahir sa Majesté.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je me demande qui dira Échec et Mat en premier ?

- Ce sera moi, Tara et ce jour-là, je mettrais une muselière a ces Chien de la Reine que sont les Phantomhive.

- Bien évidemment... Elle regarda les nuages noirs prendre possession du ciel et cacher le soleil de ce début de Février.

- La demeure du Diable.

La jeune femme descendit a son tour du fiacre et regarda le manoir.

- Je le trouve plutôt jolie, l'entre du Diable.

Randall lança un regard meurtrier a la policière. Ils virent ensuite le majordome habillé de noir arrivait les saluer.

- Bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive.

Il s'inclina et les invita a avancer vers la demeure du comte. Le commissaire ne le regarda même pas et avança, Stendfort a la même hauteur de Sébastian lui demanda :

- Votre blessure va mieux ?

L'homme parut surpris et sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Cette blessure n'était rien pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

- Et bien, si vous le dîtes alors tout va bien.

Elle sourit a son tour et une fois devant la grande porte d'entrée, le jeune comte les attendait. Sa tenu bleu marine et noir mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et son unique œil bleu roi.

- Que me vaut votre visite, Commissaire Randall ?

- La Reine m'a envoyé personnellement vous donner votre os, Chiot de la Reine.

- Oh ! Dois-je alors vous remercier d'être venu jusque ici ou je peut m'abstenir ?

- Vous ne devriez rien dire.

- Bien, entrons alors.

Une fois dans le hall, Tara ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement. Tout d'abord devant elle, se tenait un grand escalier de marbre blanc, des magnifiques tableaux mettaient en scène de grandes œuvres de la littérature anglaise. Au dessus d'elle, un grand lustre illuminait la pièce de ces multitudes de bougies. Mettant en valeur les roses blanches présentent de partout dans la pièce.

- Belle décoration ! Dit-elle en souriant, le comte lui retourna son sourire tendis que le visage de Randall exprimer plus le dégout :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beaux dans cette niche ! Cracha t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Votre vue c'est peut-être aggravé, Commissaire. Proposa le comte en entrant dans le salon.

L'homme grogna et entra lui aussi. Une fois les trois personnes installés, Sébastian sortit de la pièce. Le comte sur un siège de velours regardait Randall en face de lui, son œil reflétant les flammes de la cheminé a ses côtés. Le commissaire lui tendit l'enveloppe, il la prit touchant le sceau royal en cire sur le papier et l'ouvrit. Jetant l'enveloppe désormais inutile dans la cheminé où les flammes la consumèrent lentement. Le majordome toqua a la porte et entra avec un chariot, il déposa sur la table basse un service a thé en porcelaine blanc avec des décorations de roses bleus, servit le thé avec comme accompagnement des pâtisseries. Chacun prit une tasse, l'enfant avait maintenant un visage sérieux, le vieillissant de quelques années. Il lisait la lettre qui était accompagné d'un autre papier. La jeune femme prit une mini charlotte au fraise et croqua dedans, les délicieuses faveur lui firent faire un petit gémir de contentement, que personne n'entendit, du moins elle l'espérait.

- Mes compliments a votre pâtissier.

- Nous n'en avons pas, c'est Sébastian qui fait tout. Dit le garçon sans levait la tête de sa lettre.

Tara regarda le majordome surprise, celui ci dégaina un sourire et lui répondit. Mais qui donc était cet homme ? Elle alla parler quand Randall posa sa tasse et parla enfin.

- Bien, nous allons partir. On connait la sortie, pas besoin que votre domestique nous escorte ! Il se leva et la jeune femme finit vite sa tasse et se leva.

- Pourquoi partait vous maintenant ? Demanda le garçon.

- J'ai fait le travail que m'avais demandé sa Majesté, je n'ai plus rien a faire dans cet demeure.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle dit ? Il secoua la lettre, un sourire a ses lèvres enfantines.

- Elle ne m'ait pas destiné, par conséquent, je n'ai pas a savoir ce quel contient. L'homme a la suite de ces mots commença a aller vers la sortie.

- Vous savez, la partie n'est pas terminé. Dit le garçon en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Le commissaire se retourna et regarda l'enfant.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, ni vous ni moi avons apporter le coupable a sa Majesté donc notre petit jeu n'est pas finit.

- En effet, et vous ne le gagnerez pas, Phantomhive. L'homme sortit de la pièce, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois les deux personne, le garçon mangeait tranquillement un gâteau, le majordome la regarda, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Qui sait ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle entendu avant de sortir du manoir.

* * *

><p>Tsukii-Yan : Mais non tu n'es pas une patate (et en cas je suis comme toi, je ne trouve jamais les coupables moi aussi ^^) Et oui, qui parle en dernier...Mystère et boule de gomme ^^ Je me suis bien amusé a écrire le dialogue, mais c'est en voyant mon chat s'endormir que je me suis dit qu'un certain comte pourrait faire pareil ^^ Alala," L'arc Alice", c'est pas mal du tout ! Je te proclame dorénavant ''nommeuse d'arc'' ! A la prochaine !<p> 


	20. Douce Surprise

note : Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil, 6h30. Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt mais c'est l'habitude de se lever a 6h00 pour le car... C'est donc sur ce réveil prématuré qu je vous écrit le chapitre 20, on est arrivé loin n'est ce pas ? Normalement ce n'était qu'un One-shot et ça c'est transformé en fic de plus de 20 chapitres, d'ailleurs je ne c'est pas encore combien il reste de chapitre vu que j'invente au fur et a mesure de mes envies ^^ Je remercie tous ce qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui m'ont encouragés durant tout ce temps ! Voilà, c'est sur cette bonne humeur que je vous laisse lire la suite !

PS : Oui, je sais j'écris beaucoup aujourd'hui mais j'ai quelques chose a dire : J'ai lu le scan 63 de notre magnifique Yana-sama et je le trouve superbe, fantastique, elle a réussi a créer un manga génial et j'en suis heureuse de l'avoir découvert et de me précipité tout les trimestre pour acheter le nouveau tome et le dévorer pendant des jour entier a le lire et le relire ! Enfin bref, passons !

* * *

><p><em>Douce Surprise<em>

La poignet de la chambre s'abaissa doucement, la porte s'ouvrit avec juste un léger grincement. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce et après avoir rentré le chariot du premier repas de la journée. Il le laissa devant le grand lit en baldaquin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après un dernier regard sur un visage endormit submergé pas les draps, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il tira sur les rideaux bleu nuit et fit entrer ainsi les premiers rayons de la journée. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui, ce qi fit encore plus sourire l'employé :

- Il est l'heure de vous levez, Jeune Maître.

- Humm... Fut la seule réponse qu'il entendu, le garçon se retourna, dos a la lumière refusant ainsi de coopérer. Le domestique s'approcha du côté ou le Maître s'était tourné.

- Jeune Maître, ne vous rendormez pas et levez-vous.

- Sébastian ? Fit une voix endormit.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Va avaler une âme ou deux ou va tuer des gens mais laisse moi en paix...

Le majordome souffla et tira violemment les draps ou s'était caché le comte, celui-ci se recroquevilla et cacha sa tête sous son coussin. Le domestique plia les draps et les reposa sur le lit :

- Monsieur, Vous ne faites pas beaucoup "Noble du mal" quand vous réagissez ainsi.

- Nous sommes tous égaux quand il est question de réveil ! La voix était étouffé par le coussin mais surtout endormit, le majordome souffla une nouvelle fois et posa ses mains sur l'objet qui empêchait a son Jeune Maître de bien vouloir se réveiller.

- Monsieur, pour la dernière fois, levez-vous !

- ...Et si...

- Oui ?

- Si je ne veux pas ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas coopérer, je vais donc devoir être brutal. Sur ses mots, il tira violemment sur le coussin mais deux mains enfantines y étaient encore accrochés. La vision du fameux comte Phantomhive au réveil été différente de celle qu'il avait en présence de personne haut gradée. Ses cheveux décoiffés et emmêlés, quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux encore endormit et en colère. Sa chemise de nuit été froissé et on pouvait clairement voir ses fines jambes a découvert. Il se mit a genoux, tenant toujours le coussin et il haussa la voix :

- Non, pas le coup du coussin ! Le démon écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes et sourit, il lâcha le coussin que le garçon s'empressa de le serrait contre lui.

- Allons, seriez-vous un habitué des réveils brutaux. Il esquiva la masse moelleuse qui tomba a terre, le garçon le regarda énervé et abandonna un juron bien choisit. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en baillant, puis il s'assit contre le rebord du lit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir désormais a cause d'une certaine personne. Sébastian alla chercher le thé et ses accompagnements.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous propose du Earl Grey Smoky accompagné soit de scones soit de croissants.

- Les scones... L'enfant prit la tasse que le majordome lui tendait dans un service bleu et or et but une gorgée. Il reposa la tasse et mangea un morceaux de scones et parla enfin : Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Ce matin vous avez rendez-vous avec Madame Barnett a l'hôpital puis cette après midi vous commencerez a étudiez.

- Je me demande pourquoi je dois aller a son lieu de travail.

- Qui sait..

Dans le fiacre, le silence était maître, Ciel regardait par la fenêtre sans faire attention au détails, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré au Manoir. Il se rappela l'appréhension qu'il avait eu de retrouver la demeure brulé, cette vision le hantait quand il s'éloignait du domaine. Maintenant qu'il était devenu officiellement un noble du mal, tout le monde allait savoir que l'héritier des Phantomhive était vivant. Même si ce qu'il souhaitait était de ce venger, il voulait que le manoir et le nom des Phantomhive soit les seules choses qui prouvent son existence a la royauté. Pour cela il fallait qu'il protège le manoir et par conséquent, il fallait qu'il est des domestiques autres que Sébastian pour protéger la demeure. De plus, avoir une seule personne qui s'occupe entièrement d'un domaine aussi grand était étrange. Il regarda son démon assit en face de lui, celui-ci fixait la fenêtre sans pour autant la regardait, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées. Le paysages se reflétait sur ses yeux sombre. Son visage était comme ceux des statues d'anges dans les cimetières, sans émotions. Ciel était curieux du passé de son majordome, mais il ne demandait rien pour autant car le démon voudrait surement une contre-partie. Un trou sur le sentier fit bouger le fiacre, sortant les deux personnes de leurs pensées.

- Vous allez bien, Jeune Maître ?

- Oui. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivé ?

- Hum...Dans une demi-heure, je pense...

La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivés, Sébastian aida son maître a descendre et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Une fois a l'intérieur, le majordome alla voir l'accueil pour prévenir de l'arrivé du comte. Une infirmière les dirigea ensuite vers un couloir. Elle les laissa devant une porte d'une chambre. Ciel se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas plutôt dans le bureau de sa tante. Sébastian frappa et ouvrit au garçon. Sa tante l'accueillit, sa blouse blanche a la place d'une robe habituellement rouge changé beaucoup la femme, des lunettes carrés prenaient places sur son nez. Elle salua le comte et son majordome. Elle se déplaça ensuite vers l'unique lit de la chambre laissant l'enfant regardait la personne dedans. Son unique œil s'écarquilla et il fit un premier pas vers le centre le lit d'hôpital. Se demandant s'il ne s'était pas endormit durant le trajet. Sébastian fronça les sourcils, qui était donc cette personne ? Il vit son maître tremblait légèrement et d'un seul coup a sa plus grande surprise il courut vers le lit. Le vieil homme assit dedans le serra dans ses bras, la tante sourit chaleureusement.

- Tanaka !

Le garçon le regarda une nouvelle fois, le vieil majordome était au bord des larmes. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même visage familier, le seul qui avait tout comme lui a survivre a l'accident.

- Jeune Maître ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir sain et sauf !

- Mais... Je croyais que tout le monde étaient mort !

Il regarda sa tante, elle s'était assise sur une chaise et s'essuyait les yeux :

- Ciel... Nous avons retrouvais Tanaka grièvement blessé, il avait essayait d'aller chercher de l'aide. J'ai put le soigner mais sa blessure étant grave, il n'a pas put partir te voir. Même si dès qu'il a sut que tu allais bien, il a essayait de s'enfuir de l'hôpital.

- La place d'un majordome se trouve dans l'ombre de son maître. Dit le vieil homme en souriant, il tourna son visage vers la personne qui était toujours devant la porte et demanda : Vous devez être Monsieur Michaëlis ?

Sébastian lui répondit d'une voix sans intonation :

- Oui.

- Je vous remercie de prendre soin du Jeune Maître. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et se courba doucement, le démon ne réagit pas.

- Tante Ann, quand est-ce que Tanaka sera entièrement guérit ?

- Dans quelques jours je pense. La femme sourit.

Le garçon s'approcha de nouveau vers le vieil homme et lui demanda :

- Tanaka, voudrais-tu travaillais de nouveau pour les Phantomhive ?

L'homme parut surpris un court instant et répondu oui, Ciel sourit, Madame Red commença a parler joyeusement. Le démon lui regardait la scène silencieusement...

* * *

><p>Tsukii-Yan : Stendfort ma beaucoup fait rire quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. J'avais encore d'autres truc a lui faire dire mais j'ai préféré lui garder pour plus tard. J'aime bien aussi les petites querelles de Ciel VS Randall ! Sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise aussi. Et pour le prochaine arc, je pense que tu vas trouver le coupable ! Je donnerais des indices en cas ^^ Merci de ta review et a bientôt !<p> 


	21. Doux rêve

note: Bonjour a toutes ! Il est encore très tôt mais vu que je n'arrive pas a dormir pourquoi ne pas écrire ? Petit chapitre bien mignon comme on les aimes ^^ Attention : Ce chapitre est un test pour voir si j'écris bien ! Dites moi toutes vos critiques, sa pourrait me servir plus tard ^^ Ah, et dimanche je change de rating : M ! Je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi...

Enfin, bef ! Commençons !

* * *

><p><em>Doux Rêve<em>

Je suis l'oiseau qui a tout vu et tout entendu.

J'ai regardé, vous, humain, faire la guerre pour un bout de territoire.

Je ricane,

En entendant les soldats crier "Victoire"

Une fois leurs propre espèce tué.

Je suis l'être immortel qui vous regarde

Vous battre contre la mort alors que la fin est inévitable.

Je suis celui que vous appelez dans le désespoir,

Votre voix se fondant dans les chants nocturne de cette nuit glacial.

Je vous regarde, de ses yeux rieurs qui sont les miens,

Fixant deux saphirs plein de tristesse.

Je pourrais me perdre dans votre regard,

Des yeux si beaux devraient être interdit.

Je vous propose mon aide,

Vous refusez.

Voulant rester dans la lumière,

De ce monde imparfait.

Mais la dure réalité revient,

Enlevant ses yeux bleu de mon regard.

On vous traine jusqu'à la table,

Celle qui supporteras votre cadavre.

On lève la lame d'argent au dessus de votre tête,

Vous arrachant tous vos rêves.

Je vous regarde,

Vous m'observez.

Je ricane,

Vous acceptez ma condition,

Ne vous rendant pas compte que vous êtes devenu ma proie.

Je vous marque du sceau du condamné, vous regardant,

Avide de votre âme d'enfant devenu trop vite adulte.

Vous voici a présent,

Aimé de tous.

Malgré ce futur rempli de belles promesse,

Que les humains vous propose.

Vous refusez,

Voulant juste vous venger.

A présent, vous baladant, vous remarquez,

Perché sur une branche d'un arbre mort,

Un corbeau vous fixant de ces yeux rieur.

Vous le fixez, souriant et m'imaginant,

Vous surveillez de loin,

Pour ne pas que vous vous enfuyiez.

Ne vous inquiétez pas,

Je vous retrouverez toujours.

Même si des lieux et des lieux nous sépare,

Je ne laisse jamais ma proie sans surveillance.

Je ne vous laisserez jamais seul,

Je suis votre ombre,

Vous êtes mon âme.

Je vous appartient,

Vous m'appartenez.

Voici la lune arrivé,

Il est temps de se coucher.

Mais vous résistez,

Voulant rester éveillé.

Je ricane,

Vous boudez.

Je vous regarde,

Vous m'observez.

Dans cette luxueuse pièce,

Assit dans un lit couvert de rose noire.

Vous êtes a présent perdu dans vos pensées,

Tendis que la lune nous observe par la fenêtre.

Est-elle triste de vous voir,

Tomber dans les griffes du Diable ?

Je vous souri, moi, votre sombre bourreau,

Vous me regardez,

Plongeant votre œil océan dans les flammes que sont mes prunelles.

Je m'approche de vous,

J'enlève doucement mes gants,

Faisant durer le moment.

De mes doigts, je défais votre cache œil.

Je veux que vous ne vous souveniez que de mon masque d'humain,

Celui de votre loyal majordome.

Vous m'observez attentivement,

Essayant de retenir tout les traits de mon visage,

Ne voulant jamais les oublier.

Je monte sur le lit,

A quatre pattes devant vous.

Vous ricanez,

Vous me savez félin.

Je vous murmure la promesse,

De m'occuper de vous avec délicatesse.

Votre respiration devient irrégulière,

Appréhendez-vous ce qui vous attend ?

Non, vous êtes de nature curieuse,

Vous attendez juste avec impatience ce qu'il va se passer.

Vous vous rapprochez,

Me poussant dos contre les draps.

Je ricane,

De ce changement de rôle soudain.

Vous vous asseyez sur mon bassin,

Êtes-vous d'humeur coquin ?

Je me relève,

Rapprochant nos deux corps aux maximum,

Enlaçant votre corps de mes bras.

J'approche mon visage du votre,

Mes lèvres,

Appuyant délicatement sur vos lèvres de cristal.

Vous hésitez a parler.

Je ricane,

Vous rougissez légèrement.

Mes doigts caressent vos joues.

Vous entre-ouvrez votre bouche,

J'y glisse ma langue,

Vous avez un moments de recul,

Mon muscle joue dans votre bouche,

Le votre vient bientôt, par curiosité,

Et commence le valse endiablé de nos langues.

Et la petite bataille commence,

Qui va dominer l'autre ?

Votre regard se brouille de plaisir,

Vous yeux brillent, seulement éclairés par l'astre nocturne.

Vos doigts lentement, enlace mon cou.

Votre main se place dans mes cheveux.

Je vous attire plus a moi,

Vous vous rapprochez,

Voulant éterniser le baiser.

Mais manquant d'air vous reculez votre visage,

J'en profite pour descendre lentement le long de votre cou.

Léchant votre douce peau,

Un gout sucrée.

Je ricane,

A force de manger des sucreries,

Vous en devenez une.

A mon plus grand plaisir.

Mes doigts se faufilent sur votre chemise,

la déboutonnant tendis que je reprend possession de vos lèvres.

Je me glisse jusqu'à votre oreille,

Ronronnant presque de plaisir.

Vous susurrant un seul nom,

Le seul qui peut me faire réagir comme ça.

Le votre,

...Ciel...

...

- Ciiiiiiel !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant être dans le jardin. Appuyé contre un arbre, le soleil les réchauffant lui et Lizzy.

- Tu dormais ! Elle bouda, tenant fermement son livre contre elle.

- Non, je fermais juste les yeux. Il s'excusa du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle le regarda méchamment quelques secondes mais son regard devint amusé.

- Je te raconte quand même la fin ?

- Euh, on en été où déjà ? Elle souffla a la question et reprit le dernier paragraphe du livre.

- "La princesse de Cristal était dans sa chambre, seule la Lune l'éclairait de ses doux rayons. Alors qu'elle se sentait tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Elle entendit un bruit a la fenêtre : Toc...Toc... Elle se leva et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée,se pencha sur le balcon et un magnifique sourire se forma sur son visage.

Son amant était là, la regardant de ses yeux améthyste. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il grimpa le long du lierre pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle rentra dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit, il s'approcha près d'elle. Enleva sa cape et son chapeau. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et lui souffla des mots d'amour en lui baisant la main. Elle rougit et lui caressa le visage, il se leva et s'approcha du sien. Il prit son visage en coupe, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent contre les lèvres de la Princesse qui enroula ses fines mains autour du coup du Prince des Ténèbres, ils se séparèrent doucement, l'homme caressa les cheveux bleu de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans les yeux océan.

Quelques heures plus tard, la princesse s'était endormit dans les bras de son amant. Mais il dut malheureusement partir, le jour allait bientôt se levait et il devait retourner dans son royaume. Avant de quitter la pièce, il regarda sa bien aimé dans les couverture, des pétales de roses noir l'entourait, la rendant encore plus surnaturelle qu'elle n'était déjà. Il sauta du balcon et quelques mètres plus loin, retrouva son cheval noir. Il monta dessus et partit.

Les premiers rayons de soleil caressèrent le visage de la belle qui se réveilla, seule. Mais elle savait que quand la nuit viendrait et que la chouette sortirait de son arbre, son prince reviendrait. Elle remarqua une rose bleu a ses côtés, symbole de l'amour éternelle, elle la prit et souffla un " Je t'aime" a celui qui lui avait prit son cœur et cela a tout jamais." Fin !

- Tout est bien, qui finit bien on dirais. Dit le garçon. en baillant.

- Oui, comme toutes les histoires de princesses. La jeune fille sourit, ce moments passé avec son fiancé était rare.

- Bien, levons nous. Le gouter sera bientôt prêt.

Il se releva et tendis sa main a la jeune fille. Elle la prit et la serra. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse ou Sébastian les attendait, les tasses de thé déjà posée et des macarons et autres en accompagnement. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent a manger, alors que le garçon était a sa troisième pâtisserie, le majordome dit d'un air moqueur :

- Monsieur, si vous manger trop de sucreries, vous allez en devenir une.

Le garçon rougit violemment, prit sa tasse et but pour cacher la rougeur, Sébastian parut satisfait de la réaction, Lizzy elle rigola doucement.

- Tais toi, idiot ! Vas plutôt faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Yes, My Lord. Il se courba, une main sur le cœur et partit.

- Où va t-il ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

- Il doit me trouver des domestiques. Dit Ciel en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Oh ! Tu vas prendre un jardinier ?

- Élémentaire dans un si grand domaine.

- Une bonne ?

- Obligatoire vu le manoir.

- Un cuisinier ?

- Euh... Si il cuisine mieux que Sébastian, pourquoi pas ?

- Et Tanaka ?

- Il reviendra dans quelques jours.

- Merveilleux ! Elle tapa dans ses mains et rigola.

- ... Lizzy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me transformer en sucrerie ?

La jeune fille ne put pas répondre, trop occupé a rire sous le visage écarlate de son fiancé...

* * *

><p>Etoile-sama : Coucou, ce n'est pas grave si tu es en retard ! Tu vas mieux au faite ? Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? En effet, dans le manga il est plutôt obéissant, mais c'est trois ans plus tard après ma fic...Donc, Sébastian a encore trois ans pour réveiller le Jeune Maître de façon diverse ! D'ailleurs j'en ai une assez mignonne mais je ne peux pas la mettre maintenant ! ^^ Guéri vite et bien ! Je t'adore aussi et a mercredi pour ton chap' !<p>

Tsukii-san : En effet, 6h30 c'est tôt mais c'est a cause du lycée vu que je dois prendre mon bus a 7 heure. Le scan est magnifique ! J'adore quand Ciel dit "tend les mains" et lui renverse dut thé brulant sur les doigts ! Sadique surtout ! "Non, pas le cou du coussin" était obligatoire ! Imagine un Ciel tout mignon, serré le coussin contre soi avec une mine boudeuse...Kawai ! Tanaka est très proche de son Jeune Maître, je ne voulais pas exactement faire comme dans les scans ou il dit "Grand-père" mais je voulais quand même mettre en évidence qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux ! En effet, un Sébastian silencieux est très étrange, et tu n'a encore rien vu de ce que je lui réserve.. .Après Jalousie, L'aime t-il d'abord pour éprouver de la jalousie ? Tu es une fan de Yaoi ? Moi aussi, je te rassure ! Ton imagination te suffit ? Tu en es sure ? Je te fais confiance pour l'arc ! Et pour les trois compères (faillit mettre aussi idiots ^^) Je vais avoir du mal car je ne sais que très peu de chose sur eux finalement mais heureusement que j'ai une imagination très débordante (et perverse aussi !) et je vais me débrouiller avec ! Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, et rassure toi, la suite promet d'être prometteuse !


	22. Douce innocence

note : Bonjour a tous ! Voilà un chapitre très dur a écrire car j'ai dut me mettre dans la tête de ces nouveaux personnages pour pouvoir écrire et disons que je ne les ai jamais totalement compris même si je les apprécie beaucoup. Voilà, assez de bablotage et lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Douce innocence<em>

Messieurs les médecins, je vais vous montrer un chef d'œuvre scientifique sans pareil !

Le garçon ouvrit ses lourdes paupières, la lumière de la salle lui fit mal a ses yeux vert. Il eu du mal a bouger la tête, elle était tellement lourde et douloureuse, il voulut se la prendre dans les mains mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Attaché ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa vision devint net et il put voir tout ce qui se passait. Il était effectivement attaché a une table. Ce qui l'attirait était plutôt toutes les personnes autour de lui qui le fixait. Il essaya de bouger une nouvelle fois mais c'est comme si son corps était plus lourd que tout ce qu'il connaissait de pesant.

Cet individu est le fruit de dizaines d'années de recherche ! Je vous présente le cas S-102...

Il bougea légèrement ses doigts encore engourdis...

Il est le premier cobaye a résister aux injections !

Il plia légèrement ses doigts...

Rassurez-vous ! Nous l'avons paralysé pour le moments, il est entièrement sous notre contrôle !

Il commença a bouger l'autre main...

Comme vous aviez put le voir la dernière fois, sa force peut-être dite "surhumaine".

Tout doucement, il bougea ses orteils...

Après la présentation, nous procéderons a la dissection.

Il bougea légèrement les chevilles...

Imaginez une armé avec des soldats qui auront un pouvoir destructeur sans limites !

Son poignet tourna doucement, essayant de briser les cordes qui le tenaient...

Nous pourrons montrer la puissance de l'Angleterre dans le monde entier.

La cordes s'effrita doucement...

Même la Reine se mettra a genoux devant notre puissance !

Doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Mais avant cela, voyons comment le corps d'un enfant de treize ans peut supporter le produit et comment son corps a muté.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, un scalpel a la main...

Nous allons de nouveau endormir l'individu, nous ne sommes pas des monstres quand même !

Des rires se firent entendre. Un infirmier arriva, sortit une seringue et s'approcha du garçon... Le docteur tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent en rigolant.

S-012, soit heureux de mourir pour la science, pour l'Angleterre, pour l'argent !

Il chuchota la dernière partie de la phrase, l'aiguille s'approcha de plus en plus du bras...

_NOOON !_

Il bougea vivement les bras, se détachant de ses liens qui se brisèrent. Il poussa l'infirmier violemment, et chercha une issu.

Attrapez le ! Il ne doit pas sortir d'ici !

Trois hommes s'approchèrent de lui, recula, se collant contre un mur. Il avait juste a faire comme dans l'arène... Mais il avait peur !

_Laissez moi tranquille !_

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il donna un coup de poing au première homme, lui détruisant la mâchoire. L'homme tomba a terre, évanouit. Le deuxième arriva, suivit du troisième. Il donna un coup dans les côtes, les brisant par son don involontaire. L'homme tomba a genoux, ses mains sur son abdomen a présent brisé, il vomit du sang et tomba en arrière. Le troisième recula de quelques pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire seule contre ce _monstre_.

Bande d'incapable ! Il ne doit pas nous échapper !

Le garçon vit une porte blanche a côté de lui, il courut vers elle mais vu qu'elle était bloqué.

_Je veux aller dehors !_

Il la défonça, sortant ainsi de la salle ou on avait signé son arrêt de mort trop vite. Laissant un homme avide de pouvoir regretté pour toujours ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Laissant ainsi, des chercheurs, venu écouté la folie passagère d'un docteur voulant détrôner la Reine elle-même. Laissant derrière lui, sa vie enfermé dans une salle blanche, devant combattre le plus souvent ses compagnons de l'hôpital dans une arène. Devant tuer ceux qu'il avait aimé pendant quelques jours tout au plus. Il couru dans le couloir, monta les escaliers, bousculant et brisant des personnes au passages qui essayaient en vain de l'arrêter, essuyant ses yeux si beaux d'où coulaient des larmes innocentes. Il baissa la tête et sourit, son vœux allait enfin être réalisé. Il fut brutalement arrêté par quelques chose. Il releva la tête et vit un homme habillé de noir.

_**Allons, allons, courir comme cela n'est pas autorisé dans un hôpital vous savez.**_

Qui été cet homme ? Faisait-il partie lui aussi des personnes d'en bas ? Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, il frappa violemment l'homme, un bruit affreux de craquement se fit entendre dans le couloir désert. L'homme recula d'un pas, ses yeux semblaient surpris mais devinrent aussitôt amusés.

**_Vous attaquez souvent les gens comme ça ?_**

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourquoi cet homme été toujours en vie ? Ça aurait dut le tuer !

_Qui êtes vous ?_

_**Voilà une bonne question, je suis le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.**_

_Oh, mais que faites-vous ici ?_

**_Je suis a la recherche d'un jardinier pour mon Jeune Maître._**

Le garçon ne répondit pas, entendant des bruits de pas de plus en plus proche, des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir. L'homme devant lui n'y fit pas attention, regardant en souriant l'adolescent.

**_Voulez-vous devenir ce jardinier ?_**

****_Hein ?_

_**Voulez-vous devenir le jardinier de la famille Phantomhive ?**_

Les pas se rapprochèrent, le garçon regarda derrière lui_._

_**Alors ?**_

_J'aurais droit d'aller dehors n'importe quand ?  
><em>

_**Bien sûr.**_

_Est-ce que je me battrais ?_

_**Que si cela est nécessaire.**_

Le garçon hésita, les bruits se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

La liberté ou la mort ? Que choisiriez-vous si vous étiez a sa place ?

* * *

><p>Tsukii-Yan : Ton commentaire est très long, merci de tous ces compliments ! En effet, moi même je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un poème... Ta version avec Grell ma mise K.O ! J'étais morte de rire pendant quelques minutes en imaginant grell en princesse ^^ J'aime aussi le CxS donc je pense qu'il y en aura aussi ta ma futur fic ! Merci a toi !<p> 


	23. Douce Présentation

note: Bonjour a toutes ! Aujourd'hui, la deuxième et dernière partie de la rencontre entre domestique et Ciel. Par contre, me mettre dans la peau des autre personnages était trop dure, n'ayant pas assez d'information sur eux. J'ai chercher sur la guerre, des meurtriers en série ect... et j'en passe " Mais je vais me renseigner a la bibliothèque de ma ville, il doit bien avoir des trucs sur des évènements comme ça...Au faite, samedi et dimanche prochain je ne pourrais pas poster ! Je vous laisse deviner que fêtes de Noël = Ne jamais être chez soi. Du coup, je verrais si je peux envoyer les jours suivant. Merci pour votre compréhension et Bonne fêtes ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Douce Présentation<em>

- Sébastian, qui sont-ils ? L'unique œil bleu regarda son majordome.

Le démon étira ses lèvres dans un sourire, derrière lui, trois personnes se tenaient là, regardant l'enfant.

- Ce sont vos employés Jeune Maître.

Une des personnes derrière s'approcha de l'oreille d'une jeune femme a ses côtés et dit avec un accent américain.

- Quand il disait "Jeune Maître" je pensais qu'il devait avoir la vingtaine mais là.

La demoiselle approuva, elle aussi pensait qu'il aurait été plus vieux que cela.

- Sébastian, ont-ils au moins des compétences nécessaire a leurs travail ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien, présentes les moi alors.

Le garçon s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Mais où se démon avait-il trouvé ces personnes ? Sébastian invita d'abord la jeune femme a se présenter, elle avança de quelques pas pour être a la hauteur de l'homme en queue de pie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être sur les devant de la scène, étant toujours derrière les autres a cause de sa timidité. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit, une teinte rouge envahit lentement son visage. Ses mains serrèrent son pantalon noir. L'américain souffla a l'adolescent a ses côtés :

- Elle a pas l'air un peu stressée ?

Sébastian pencha ses lèvres vers l'oreille de sa demoiselle, ses mèches de jais caressèrent la joue de la jeune femme.

- Vous devez vous présenter.

La jeune femme eu un sursaut et regarda l'enfant derrière son imposant bureau.

- Bon...Bonjour ! Je...Je suis votre nou...nouvelle femme de ménage.

- Oh, enchanté mademoiselle ?

- ... Euh...May...May linn !

- Et bien, je suis heureux de vous avoir a mon service May.

Il lui sourit doucement, faisant rougir la jeune fille. En voulant retourner a sa place initial elle ne vit pas la table basse devant elle.

- Attention ! Crièrent les deux autres employés a l'unisson.

La jeune femme se sentit tomber en avant mais ne se fit pas mal. De puissant bras la tenaient fermement, elle releva la tête et malgrès sa vision flou reconnut le majordome.

- Et bien, ce serait dommage que vous vous blessiez le premier jour, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme recula, les joues cramoisies. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le comte c'était relevé de son siège. Le garçon et l'homme la regardait rassurés qu'elle n'est rien.

- Par...Pardon ! Je...Je suis hypermétrope !

- Et bien, je pense que nous devrons vous trouver des lunettes, n'est ce pas Sébastian ?

- Oui, Mon... Deux mains attrapèrent le bras du majordome et tirèrent un peu sur le tissu.

- Sébastian, tu avait dis que je pourrais aller dehors. Je peux maintenant ? Les yeux vert brillèrent d'excitation, Ciel parut surpris de temps de familiarité de la part de l'adolescent devant lui. Il avait les cheveux assez court, blond a occurrence, ses habits étaient une chemise blanche et un short noir. Mais ce qui intéressa le comte ne fut pas que le démon était assez mal a l'aise de cette situation mais le tatouage dans la nuque de l'adolescent.

- S-012 ? Les deux mains arrêtèrent de tirer sur les manches du majordome, il se tourna face au comte qui fut assez surpris de ce changement de caractère : Les yeux vert semblaient dorénavant plongés dans de terrible souvenirs, Ciel regretta d'avoir parler si fort.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça... Dit l'adolescent doucement, portant une main a son cou.

- Ce tatouage ne peut peut-être pas être effacé, mais il peut être caché.

Les yeux verts s'agrandir et il acquiesca.

- Du coup, il faut te choisir un nouveau nom.

Ciel regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur un article de journal où un docteur s'était suicidé dans son cabinet.

- Tu t'appelleras...Finnian.

Après l'avoir remercier, le nouveau jardinier sortit de la salle tirant ou emportant la jeune May Linn avec lui. Une odeur de tabac se répandit dans la pièce. Le dernier, celui a l'accent américain regarda les yeux carmin.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Avoir fait quoi ? Demanda le majordome.

- De nous avoir engagé, vous savez pertinemment que ni la donzelle ni le gosse ne sont fait pour ces boulots.

- Vous non plus. Répliqua Sébastian.

- Justement, la seule chose que nous savons faire tous les trois est...

- Allons, je vous offre la possibilité de changer de vie, et vous construire un futur et vous discutez encore.

Répondit le comte d'un air amusé, l'américain regarda l'enfant et souffla.

- Un peu de changement me ferra du bien je pense.

May était devant le miroir. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant de nouveau net. Des lunettes rondes trônaient a présent sur son nez, sa frange nouvellement coupé tombé sur son front en ligne droite lui allait mieux que ces anciens cheveux en bataille. Elle tourna sur elle même, faisant par la même occasion bougé sa nouvelle tenue qui lui allait parfaitement et qui lui dessiné délicatement bien ses formes. May rougit en imaginant le majordome quand il l'a verrait dans son nouveau ensemble. Elle finit de lasser ses bottines, et se regarda de nouveau, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mit de robe ? Cela devais faire depuis très longtemps mais elle n'y pensa plus désormais, une nouvelle vie s'offrait a la nouvelle domestique de la famille Phantomhive.

- Merci Sébastian...Merci Jeune Maître...

A côté de sa chambre, le jardinier observait l'objet qu'on venait de lui offrir. Il caressa le chapeau doucement, c'était son premier cadeau. Il ne l'abimerait pas, il le mit et s'amusa avec devant la glace, se regardant sur tous les angles, riant. A côté de lui, bard mit sa tenu de cuisinier. Il s'approcha du garçon dos a lui et mit le chapeau en arrière.

- Regarde, le Goss avait raison, tu peu cacher ce truc désormais.

- Ce n'est pas "Le Goss", c'est le Jeune Maître ! Dit Finnian en faisant mine de gronder l'adulte devant lui, l'homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude. Dis moi, tu a l'air content de ton cadeau ?

- Oui, le Jeune Maître et Sébastian sont gentils !

Ciel éternua, cela faisait deux fois en quelques secondes. Sébastian toqua a la porte et entra a l'autorisation de son Maître.

- A vos souhaits Jeune Maître.

- Je n'en ai guère a part celui de vouloir gouté Sébastian !

Dit-il avec amusement en apercevant le moelleux au chocolat sur le plateau argenté. Le démon ricana, coupa une part et la posa devant le comte.

- Vous avez également reçu deux lettres.

Le majordome lui tendit la première.

- Une invitation de la part de Lizzy pour le bal de la Saint Valentin. Dit le garçon avec réticence.

- Vous n'aimez pas danser ?

- ...

- Jeune Maître ? Le démon haussa un sourcil.

- Je... Je déteste quand il y a trop de monde dans un bal ! Il n'arrête pas de vous parler, et vous dérange sans arrêt. On ne peut même pas aller au buffet sans être intercepté pas quelqu'un...Le garçon dit doucement la dernière partie de la phrase, Sébastian ricana. Ciel commença a manger sa fameuse part.

- Vous ne voulez pas lire la deuxième ?

- De qui est-elle ?

- De sa Majesté la Reine Victoria.

Le Chien de la Reine posa sa fourchette...

* * *

><p>Etoile-sama : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! D'ailleurs moi aussi je n'ai pas envoyé de review a ton ancien chapitre (que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs!) Je suis contente que sa t'ai plus et que cette version de chapitre soit a la hauteur (j'en avais trois autres, très différents...) En effet, Sébastian qui arrive et qui lui offre la liberté été assez étrange a écrire mais je me suis bien amusé. En effet, la vie est dure et parfois on ne voit pas le bouts de nos problèmes mais comme je dis : L'espoir fait vivre ! Donc il faut continuer a ce battre, quoi qu'il nous en coûte ! Merci de ta review , Bisous et Bonne fêtes !<p>

Kasufu : Oh, sa fait effectivement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas "vu" ^^ Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! En effet, Ciel en sucrerie doit être appétissant ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait pareil pour "la bonne et le cuisinier" mais manque d'information...Snif ! A bientôt !

Tsukii-yan : Tu aime bien faire rire les gens, et ben je suis ta fan n°1 ! Ta fic sur Halloween m'a faite délirer, j'en pleurais presque ! Tu aime bien Finni, moi je le trouve assez attachant mais je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime Sébastian ! Je te le laisse si tu veux ! Disséquons Finni ! Ouai mais après on pourra plus jouer avec lui...Dure dilemme ! Moi ? Sadique ? Euh...Je pense que c'est dut a l'influence d'un certain personnage de manga et dut a certaines fic que j'ai dut lire aussi. Mais je pense que je suis effectivement sadique oui, mais sans mon sadisme je ne sais pas comment j'aurais put mettre le passé de finni correctement ^^ Tu préférerais la mort ? Pourquoi cela ? Je suis désolé mais pour le passé de Bard et May, je comte d'abord me renseigné mieux et après les mettre...


	24. Douce Cuisine

note : Bonjour a toutes, avez-vous passé de bonnes fêtes ? Pour ma part tout c'est bien passé, même si j'ai moins mangé que d'habitude...Peut-être par ce qu'il n'y avais pas de majordome ^^ Bon ! Laissons mes fantasmes perso de côté et passons a ce chapitre, c'est une petit chapitre comme ça, pour votre plaisir ^^ Mais je suis malade et je me tape un mal de crane pas possible, du coup je passe mes journée au lit... Bonne lecture et Bonne Année !

* * *

><p><em>Douce Cuisine<em>

La poignet tourna doucement, l'homme habillé en frac entra dans la pièce silencieuse. Les rayons du soleil entraient a peine dans la chambre des employés, il se dirigea d'abord vers le lit du cuisinier :

- Bardroy, réveilles Finnian et va préparer le petit déjeuner du Jeune Maître.

- Hum...Qu'elle heure est-il ? Sébastian regarda sa montre a gousset.

- Sept heure.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux en demandant :

- Mais tu le réveil que dans une heure, pourquoi on ne pas dormir un peu ?

- Allons, si nous nous levions aussi tard, nous serions en retard sur l'emploi du temps du Jeune Maître.

- Toi et tes retards... Il arreta de parler, se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec un Finnian endormit.

- Ce mec alors, comment il fait pour bouger aussi vite ? Hey ! Finnian ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

Aucune réponse a par un grognement.

- Finnian, si tu ne te lève pas, tu ne pourra pas voir les perce-neiges s'ouvrirent.

-...Les perce-neiges... Dit la voix dans les couvertures, le majordome sourit.

- Oui, ceux que tu as planté hier, tu te souviens ?

- ...Oui !

Finnian se leva d'un bond et commença a s'habiller, Bard le suivit et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. Il trouvèrent a la table May Linn, encore un peu endormit et Sébastian qui les regardaient s'asseoir a la table et prendre leurs petit déjeuner.

- Bien, aujourd'hui et votre premier jour de travail. Bard, tu vas préparer des oeufs pochés, des scones avec du Earl Grey en boisson. Ah, si tu peux rajouté un nuage de lait dessus, le Jeune Maître appréciera surement. Toutes les recettes sont dans le tiroirs a côtés du four. May Linn, tu devras faire la lessive et l'étendre une fois fini, pense a faire les poussière aussi, nous avons de la compagnie en fin d'après-midi. Finnian, plantes les camélia blancs comme je te l'ai montré hier et nettoie le jardin en vérifiant si les roses vont bien. Bien et maintenant...

- Et toi ? Demanda Finnian, le majordome leva un sourcil et sourit.

- Je vais réveiller le Jeune Maître puis j'irais chercher Monsieur Tanaka a l'hôpital. Puis cette après-midi, je resterais avec le Jeune Maître pour son travail et nous irons rendre visite a Madame Barnett, la tante du Jeune Maître. Il faudra aussi que je trouve des professeurs adaptés au niveaux scolaire de Monsieur. Cela va me faire prendre du retard sur mon programme sachant que Mademoiselle de Midford vient ce soir a propos du bal qui sera dans une semaine. Et que le Jeune Maître ne veux pas y aller. Cette réponse te suffit-elle pour que tu ailles travailler dès a présent ?

- Oui, merci Sébastian.

Finnian se leva et partit doucement avec May Linn. Bard se dirigea vers les fourneaux. Le majordome enleva sa queue de pie, dévoilant ainsi un chemise blanche avec un gilet noir en U parfaitement mit et sans une seule tache. Il prit les assiettes utilisées des employés et s'approcha de levier; Il l'ai posa au fond et remonta soigneusement ses manches pendant que l'eau remplissait l'évier. Il enleva ses gants et mit ses mains dans l'eau, commençant a nettoyé la vaisselle. Bard mit ses lunettes en rigolant étrangement. Deux yeux carmins se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués :

- Pourquoi mets tu donc ces lunettes, elle ne sont d'aucune utilités ici.

- C'est que tu ne comprend rien à la cuisine Sébastian ! Le "chef" tapota l'épaule du majordome en s'avançant de la table et prenant les oeufs il se dirigea de nouveau devant la casserole sur le gaz, l'allure fière derrière le four. Le majordome fronça des sourcils.

- Je n'y connais rien ?

L'autre homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui en souriant, les mains sur les hanches il décréta haut et fort.

- La cuisine c'est de l'art !

- Ça je le sais mais... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que le "cuisinier" sortit de sa poche.

- Et l'art, c'est de l'Explosion ! Bard alluma la mèche du TnT et le mit dans le four, fièrement.

- Par tous les Diables !

Sébastian se dirigea vite vers le four et éteignit la mèche juste a temps, il regarda avec surprise le cuisiner s'énerver contre lui :

- Pourquoi tu l'as éteint ? Non, mais ! Je te dérange dans ton travail moi ? Non ! Alors rends moi ça et laisse moi travailler.

Sébastian ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il s'énervé et enfoncer le bâton de dynamite dans la bouche du chef ou préparer une tombe pour mettre le corps carbonisé et en morceaux du cuisinier ? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en abandonnant. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre a gousset.

- Sept heure et demi... Bard, je vais faire le travail a ta place, peux tu allais aider May Linn pour le linge ? Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de bras supplémentaire et les tiens seront les bienvenus si tu n'utilise pas de dynamite bien sûr.

- Bien sûr ! Il faut toujours aller aider une demoiselle avant même qu'elle vous appelle. Mais vas-tu t'en sortir ?

- ... Je me débrouillerais.

Sébastian souffla en regardant l'homme sortir. Il se dirigea vers la table et prit deux oeufs. Il posa d'abord une casserole remplit d'eau et commença a la faire chauffer après avoir rajouté du vinaigre blanc. Une fois a ébullition il versa un premier oeuf qu'il avait cassé dans la casserole, une fois que celui-ci fut prêt il le rinça a l'eau froide et le mit de côté en faisant l'autre. Il prépara un salade a la menthe en accompagnement et prépara les scones ensuite. Il fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé et commença a dresser ses assiettes. Une fois tout cela prêt, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître sous le regard curieux de deux petits yeux en amande...


	25. Douce Promesse

note : Bonjour a toutes, faisant une jolie nuit blanche je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour écrire ^^ Je voulais vous annoncer que cet arc étais aussi le dernier, je sais sa fait court mais je n'ai plus d'idée et j'ai pensé a une bonne fin qui vous fera j'espère plaisir mais c'est dans encore quelques chapitres donc vous avez le temps ! Sur ce je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><em>Douce promesse<em>

Ciel poussa les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui, il tourna sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre : On voyait clairement une tête blonde s'amusait a courir dans le jardin, poursuivant surement un papillon vu que Finnian sautait de temps en temps. Dans la pelouse, May Linn regardait le ciel rêveuse. Bard lui, étais contre un arbre, fumant une cigarette. Ciel souffla, lui devait travailler et eux, ses propres employés s'amusaient. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers Bard qui lui sourit :

- Alors Jeune Maître, on prend une pause ?

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'unique oeil bleu devant lui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Et vous, vous ne travailler pas ? Demanda le comte en s'asseyant sur un banc non loin de là.

- Ben, on a fini en quelques sortes.

Un sourcil intrigué se leva.

- En quelques sortes ?

- Ben ouai, Sébastian nous a raccourcit notre durée de travail.

- Pourquoi ?

- "Reconstruire le manoir demande beaucoup trop de travail et on serait en retard dans l'emploi du temps." Le cuisinier mima la voix et les geste du majordome.

- Lui et ses horaires... Dit Ciel en souriant doucement.

- Au faite Jeune Maître, il est déjà partit ?

- Oui.

- Chercher l'ancien majordome ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas accompagné ?

- A cause du travail.

- Oh... Et cette après-midi vous allez chez votre tante ?

- Après être allez voir une autre personne...

- Vous nous laissez donc seul pour l'après-midi ?

- Oui.

Bard mit ses mains sur les hanches et regarda le paysage.

- C'est incroyablement calme ici...

Sa voix étais mélancolique, Ciel approuva.

- Jeune Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de nous avoir engagés.

Ciel regarda Bard, l'homme lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Le comte se leva et se dirigea vers le manoir.

- Je vous ai engagés uniquement parce que j'avais besoin d'employés...

Le cuisinier regarda l'enfant partir, ses yeux fixèrent la demeure éclairé par les rayons du matin. Il avait de nouveau quelque chose a protéger avec ses compagnons. Sébastian et Tanaka arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Après avoir fait les présentations, tous sous les ordres du majordome se mirent au travail. L'après-midi débuta et Sébastian et Ciel partirent en direction de Londres. Le fiacre s'arrêta dans une ruelle d'un port de marchandise. Le majordome aida son maître a descendre et se dirigèrent vers une boutique d'allure assez sombre. Sébastian ouvrit la porte a Ciel et ils entrèrent : La salle étais assez petite, plusieurs vases et estampes prenaient place dans des étagères. Alors que Ciel regardaient les diverses choses, une jeune femme, asiatique, s'approcha d'eux :

- Bienvenu dans le magasin de l'entreprise Kunlun, je peux vous aider ?

- Nous voudrions parler a votre supérieur. Dit Ciel en se rapprochant d'eux.

La jeune asiatique fronça des sourcils.

- Je suis désolé mais il est occupé pour l'instant, vous devriez...

- Ma-Ku ! Tu peux disposer. Dit une voix au fond de la pièce. Le comte regarda dans la direction, dans un coin du mur, se tenait le corps d'un homme. Son visage caché par l'obscurité du coin ne laissait rien voir de son caractère. Sa voix même si elle avait était entendu pendant peu de temps avait montrer que même si le ton était doux et amusé, la personne devait absolument obéir. Les habits de l'homme était des vêtements traditionnels chinois, en soie couleur émeraude. La jeune femme partit, la voix masculine recommença une fois les trois personnes seuls :

- Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'important comme vous, je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour m'acheter des vases mais pour "ça".

- Vous savez donc qui je suis et ce que je suis venu faire ici ? Demanda Ciel d'une voix très sérieuse, l'homme sortit du coin de la pièce et son sourire amusé grandi encore plus.

- Pas du tout !

- Pardon ? Mais vous avez dit que...

- C'est intéressant. Dit doucement Sébastian, Ciel souffla et expliqua.

- Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, Je suis un noble du mal mais aussi l'héritier de la compagnie Phantom. Mon prédécesseur et vous, Lau, avez fait affaire longtemps dans le cadre du commerce mais aussi dans la pègre.

- Ah, je m'en souviens ! Dit l'homme en souriant toujours.

- Et je viens a propos d'une affaire dont il est possible que vous auriez quelques informations.

- Oh ? Tout cela a l'air bien amusant, veuillez venir avec moi.

Il n'attendit pas leurs réponse et sortit par une porte, ils se dirigèrent dans un salon privé après avoir traversé quelques salles. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent dans des sofas, seul le majordome resta debout près de son mAaître.

- Alors ?

- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire concernant des enfants qui disparaissaient.

- ...Pas du tout.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous alors qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant. Souffla le chien de la Reine.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis né avec ce sourire. Dit le chinois.

- Bref, passons. Depuis quelques temps, pendant les bals, des enfants disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Certains pensent que on kidnappe les enfants pour les revendre a certaines personnes avides d'enfants. Le regard de Ciel se fit sombre, laissant montrer son énervement. Alors vu que vous êtes dans l'import export et que vous contrôlez certaines "marchandises", je...

- Non !

- Non ? Ciel regarda Lau sans comprendre.

- Je ne laisserez jamais mes bateaux contenir ces enfants. Imaginez la réputation que cela donnerais aux orientaux. Et puis...

Une jeune femme s'approcha et donna une pipe au chinois. Il l'a mit a sa bouche et souffla la fumée.

- Je préfère les femmes et mon "commerce" marche uniquement dans la pègre.

- Je vois... Ciel se leva et commença a partir.

- Comte ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

- Hmm...

Les deux personnages sortirent, laissant le chinois a ses pensées.

- Oui, nous nous reverrons... Ran Mao ! Ou es tu ?

Ciel et Sébastian se dirigèrent ensuite a la maison Barnett, là-bas, Madame Red leurs demanda de la rejoindre pour faire des magasins. Ce fut donc une après-midi tranquille, Ciel et Madame Red a l'avant, Sébastian a l'arrière, portant les divers boites contenant des robes, corsets, chaussures rouge. La tante de Ciel s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin :

- Ciel dis moi, tu ne veux pas me donner ton majordome ? Le nouveau que j'ai ne sais strictement rien faire a part se tromper et s'excuser. Oh ! Elle est belle celle-là !

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser.

La jeune femme rigola doucement.

- Vous avez l'air très proches tout les deux.

Ciel se retourna vers son majordome qui observait les passant en attendant.

- Non, c'est juste une relation majordome/superieur.

- Hihi ! Je voulais simplement dire que a chaque fois que tu as un problème, tu peux appeler ton majordome et il t'aidera.

- Il n'est pas si indispensable...

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Alors tu peux me le donner.

- Madame Red...

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Alors tu vas au bal que te donne ta fiancé ?

- Je pense.

- Ce sera aussi son anniversaire, tu sais.

- Oui, je lui ai déjà trouvé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Je suis la seule qui n'est rien trouvé encore. Oh, entrons dans ce magasin, il y aura certainement quelques chose qui lui plaira.

Elle se dirigea vers une bijouterie, suivit des deux hommes. Une fois a l'intérieur, Ciel et Madame Red se séparèrent pour trouver quelques chose. Le garçon chercha un peu et trouva sur une étagère une magnifique broche en or en forme de fleurs de cerisier, le centre était une petite pierre rouge. Ciel tendis la main et pour l'attraper, lui manquant quelques centimètre il grogna de frustration ne comprenant pas pourquoi on mettait en présentation des objet aussi haut. Une main ganté fit son apparition au dessus de lui et prit la broche, Ciel se retourna et vit son majordome avec un de ses sourires amusé.

- J'ai pensé que Monsieur aurait besoin d'aide.

- Et ben, ne pense pas et donne moi ça.

- C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez, je pense que l'éducation du Jeune Maître est a revoir.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Grogna l'enfant.

- Vous semblez sûr de vous.

- Tu sais je peux me passer de tes services quand je le souhaite.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas engagé des employés pour rien.

- Si vous voulez voir votre manoir explosé sous vos yeux...

- Comment ça ?

- Bardroy a une "fascination" pour l'explosion.

Madame Red coupa court a la conversation en arrivant.

- Oh, quel magnifique broche !

-...

- Ciel ? Qu'il y a t-il ?

- Une semaine...

- Quoi ?

- Je n'appellerais pas Sébastian pendant une semaine et je ne lui demanderais aucun service.

Le majordome fronça des sourcils, l'idée ne lui plaisant guère...

* * *

><p>Etoile-sama : Et oui, Neko is back ! Oui je me suis amusé a ce chapitre en mettant en avant les don de cuisine de Bard ! "Par tous les diables" et une phrase que j'utilise souvent et que j'ai trouvé superbe a rajouter au vocabulaire de Sébastian ! Mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve ^^ Je vais mieux enfin j'allais mieux jusqu'à que je fasse sport jeudi, une fille devait monté sur mon dos et celui d'une pote et a raté...Je te dis pas la bleu que j'ai ^^ Bonne continuation de ta part ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite des aristochats ! D'ailleurs je vais harcelé mon frère pour qu'il me prête la télé pour le revoir ^^ Gros gros bisous a toi et a mercredi pour ton chapitre !<p>

Cleste31 : Oh ! Une nouvelle ? Bienvenu et merci pour ton commentaire, n'hésite surtout pas a me faire des remarques si cela peut m'aider dans les futures chapitres et fics !


	26. Douces Pensées

note : Bonjour a toutes ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors, ce chapitre sera un petit bonus vu que la fin approche, je pense que j'en aurais encore pour deux ou trois chapitre... Ça passa vite ^^ Et pour rassurer certaines personnes tel que Etoile-sama : J'ai écrit une autre fic de nos chères compagnons mais il faut que je la finisse avant de la poster ^^ Elle sera d'ailleurs beaucoup développé et joyeuse si je puis dire que celle-là...Mais ce sera ma petite surprise alors je ne dis rien ! ^^ Bon alors bon chapitre et bon week-end !

* * *

><p><em>Douces Pensées<em>

- Bonne nuit, Jeune Maître...

Le majordome referma la porte délicatement, le manoir était désormais silencieux et sombre. Sébastian descendit l'escalier en vérifiant si tout était bien fermé, les rumeurs de voleurs ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il n'avait juste pas envi de devoir tout nettoyé si des intrus saccageaient la demeure de son Maître. Ce qui pourrait aussi retarder le programme de demain qui était exceptionnellement important : Mademoiselle de Midford devait revenir au manoir pour donner la tenue que le comte Phantomhive devait porter dans deux jours. Sébastian fini de faire le tour et s'approcha du couloir ou vivait les employés, il passa pour cela devant la cuisine quand un bruit l'intrigua. Il pencha sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et examina la pièce, la cuisine était rangé correctement, le dos des casseroles luisaient sous le rayons de la lune, toute la vaisselle était faites et correctement rangé cependant aucune trace de l'origine du bruit. Il fronça des sourcil en remarquant que la fenêtre était entre-ouverte. Il souffla et se dirigea vers celle-ci :

- Bon sang, n'importe le nombre de fois et je me répéterais, Bard ne fermera jamais derrière lui...

Il la ferma et regarda a travers les carreaux l'air amusé.

- Et bien, si le jeune Maître apprenait que j'ai laissé une intrus entrer dans sa précieuse demeure, il m'en voudra certainement, n'est ce pas ?

Un bruit derrière lui ce fit entendre...

- Alors, que vas t-on faire, Miss ?

Deux beaux yeux en amande le fixèrent, intrigués, le démon se tourna vers ceux-ci et ses pupilles se fendirent, laissant apparaître sa vraie nature.

- Je suppose que vous êtes ici car vous avez faim.

Les deux yeux bleu en face de lui clignèrent.

- Peut-être soif aussi.

Les yeux bleu clignèrent de nouveau.

- Je vais voir ce que je peut faire alors.

Il se dirigea vers un placard et sortit une bouteille, il prit ensuite un bout de viande qu'il restait et le posa dans un belle assiette. Il mit l'assiette devant la mystérieuse invité et lui servit le breuvage. L'intrus le regarda faire puis commença a manger.

- Et bien, et bien... Je ne vais pas voler l'assiette, prend ton temps.

Sébastian pris un chaise et s'assit a côté de celle qui mangeait.

- Ça te plait ?

Un petit bruit de plaisir ce fit entendre, le démon rigola doucement. Il posa un de ses coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'être vivant devant lui. Celle-ci se mit a boire, Sébastian en profita pour tendre son autre main et essayait de la toucher. L'autre fut effrayer et recula, le démon souffla :

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais.

Il montra la paume de sa main, les yeux bleu la fixèrent.

- Tu es... Mon invité.

Curieuse et méfiante à la fois, elle ne bougea pas.

- Oh... On dirait mon Jeune Maître.

Il ricana, étant le seul a se remémorer des souvenirs. Il bougea doucement un doigt, attirant la curiosité de l'invité.

- Tu as presque les même yeux que lui...

Il bougea doucement sa main et commença a pianoter sur la table, intriguant les yeux bleu sur les doigts qui bougeait sans aucun but et qui faisaient de léger bruit.

- Non, les siens sont moins joyeux...

L'invité finit par s'ennuyé par ce jeu et se remit a manger, surveillant cependant du coin des yeux le démon en face d'elle.

- Il est toujours sur ses gardes... Même en sachant que je ne lui ferais pas de mal...

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger, il ne souriait plus désormais mais semblait de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah...Les humains sont tellement étrange !

Les yeux bleu regardèrent le visage ennuyé du démon. Elle arrêta de manger et s'assit confortablement devant son hôte.

- Oh, pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

Le yeux bleu faisaient des allés-retour entre le visage et la main.

- Tu t'es finalement décidé ?

La danse des doigt reprirent, les yeux bleu s'agrandirent.

- Il faut juste être patient...

L'invité ne put s'empêcher de toucher les doigts cette fois-ci mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, regardant le visage du démon, demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait de nouveau jouer avec. Un sourire apparut et les doigts s'approchèrent doucement, pianotant toujours la table, les yeux bleu fixèrent sérieusement les doigts, prévoyant surement quels membres elle allé attaquer en premier.

- ... Et il viendra de lui-même.

L'invité griffa un doigt, s'amusant. La main du majordome arrêta de pianoter et se prit au jeu, sa main bougeant plus vite en évitant les coups, faisant ronronner de plaisir et d'amusement son adversaire.

- Toi et ton espèce êtes les plus beaux animaux sur cette terre...

Il évita un nouveau coup et toucha pas la même occasion le corps devant lui.

- D'ailleurs ta couleur est comme les cheveux de mon Jeune Maître...

Il ricana en voyant l'être devant lui aimer ça, il tenta de s'approcher un peu plus mais l'autre recula...

- Le jeune Maître et toi êtes pareil...

Il se remit a pianoter sur la table... Mais s'arrêta un cours...

- Faisons un pacte...

L'autre s'étant rapproché de lui, les deux regards se fixaient.

- Je te nourrirais...

Sa main passa sur la tête, ses doigts firent le contour des yeux, s'attardant sur le menton...

- Et toi, tu seras mon unique compagne quand la lune sera haute dans le ciel...

Le yeux en amande se fermèrent lentement, appréciant ce moment de détente.

- Es-tu d'accord, Miss ?

Miaou...

- Je prends cela pour un oui...

Le démon rigola, le félin s'approcha plus de lui et frotta son menton sur la joue du majordome.

- Mais...

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent un instant...

- Cela n'arrange pas le problème avec le Jeune Maître...

Les oreilles noires bougèrent, elle poussa la main de sa tête réclamant de nouveau des caresses.

- Il ne reste plus que deux jours et il aura tenue sa promesse...

Ses doigts glissèrent de nouveau sur le pelage, les yeux carmin luisaient d'une façon étrange...

- Et le bal est aussi dans deux jours...

Il prit le menton et baisa la tête devant lui, l'autre se coucha sur le plan de travail se laissant caresser.

- Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Surtout avec l'affaire de ce kidnappeur d'enfant...

La main se balada sur le ventre de l'animal devant lui...

- Que dois-je faire ?

Miaou...

Le démon sourit...

- Tu ne m'aide pas énormément...

* * *

><p>Etoile-sama : Pas de chance ? Moi je trouve que si car grace a cette nuit blanche j'ai pu réfléchir sur la suite de ma nouvelle fic et sur celle-là ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, les cours servent a se reposer non ? En effet, Ciel veut voir si il peut survivre sans l'aide de Sébastian mais cela aura surement des conséquences ^^ Oui, je veux revoir les aristochats ! Mais je ne trouve plus le film... Et cette semaine c'est bien passé, même si j'ai eu bac blanc de Science et je me rends compte que c'est beaucoup plus facile en cours ^^ Bonne journée et a mercredi pour la suite de ta fic ! Bisous bisous !<p>

Cleste31 : Je suis rassuré que tu aime ma façon d'écrire ^^ Tu n'es pas doué oO ? C'est aussi ce que je me disais vu le nombre de faute que je fais -' mais j'ai essayé et je crois sans vouloir faire ma narcissique que j'ai plutôt bien réussi ( non, ça fait vraiment narcissique ^^) ! Donc, si tu en fais une, préviens moi et je serais la première a la lire et te dire mon opinion ! Ciel gêné ? Je pense aussi mais lui ne voudra jamais l'avouer, trop de fierté pour ça ! "fascination pour l'explosion" est-une phrase qui a vraiment plut a ce que je vois ^^ Merci en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi ^^

Tsukii-yan : La Time Tsukii est de retour ! NON, Sébastian protège moi Kyaaa ! Ah...Il est où ? Hum... Je compatit pour tes nuits blanche, deux semaines Oo ! Il faudrait te décerné une médaille, en tout cas j'espère que ça va mieux ! Le chapitre 24 était très amusant a faire, la réplique de Bard est style que j'utilise souvent du genre : Mais laisse moi rêver, je te dérange moi ? Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé que ça lui aller bien ^^ KuroHistuji Le Commencement ! Je vois bien la suite de black butler mais avec ciel déguisé en petit mouton ^^ Et Sébastian en Chien ou en berger pervers ^^ Non, je me tais ou ça va partir très loin ! Pour les détails, j'ai voulu faire comme dans le manga ou il décrit la recette pour faire le comte déchaîné ^^ La broche de Lizzy est jolie, je me la suis imaginé et je l'ai trouvé très belle ^^ Et oui, c'est le dernier, mais je reviendrais... Miaouhahahaha ! Bon, ben a la semaine prochaine et j'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu pourras dormir tranquille !


	27. Douce Valse

note : Bonjour a toutes ! Après une semaine épuisante a cause d'une stupide maladie (et oui, je dois avoir un panneaux au dessus de ma tête ou ça doit être marqué : Bienvenue Microbes, Entrée lire !) je vous mets un chapitre essentiellement descripitif, je suis désolé pour celles qui voulaient de l'action, il y en aura après ^^ D'ailleurs, je voulais dire que le **Rating M **est bien là pour quelque chose : Pour la violence, comme le meurtre de notre bien aimé Sally ou "M-P" pour les intimes (je sais que vous l'adorez Hihi !) Mais aussi pour la fin de la fic qui aura deux versions, je ne vous en dit pas plus et sur ce... Bonne Lecture !

PS : Et vous savez quoi ? il fait 3005 mots a lui tout seul ce chapitre ^^ J'ai mal au doigts ^^ ( Et oui, je n'écris pas les chapitres d'avances, je les invente au fur et a mesure " )

* * *

><p><em>Douce Valse<em>

Le fiacre roulait doucement, le coucher du soleil était magnifique. Du moins si Ciel et le démon ce donnaient la peine de le regarder.

- Sébastian...

- Oui, Jeune maître.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que les talents culinaires de Bard se résumaient a l'empoisonnement où l'explosion ?

- Par ce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

Le majordome fit un sourire, Ciel fit claquer sa langue d'énervement.

- Avez-vous goûté à l'un d'eux ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire.

Deuxième sourire, deuxième claquement de langue.

- Sébastian ?

- Oui, Jeune Maître ?

- Prépare toi a cuisiner toutes la semaines des pâtisseries.

Le majordome souffla, Ciel lui, sourit.

- Passer une semaine sans gâteaux est si désagréable que ça ?

- ...oui...

- La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, Jeune Maître.

- Es-tu gourmand Sébastian ?

Le majordome sourit, Ciel aussi.

- Comme tous les êtres ayant la capacité d'avoir quelque chose et de l'apprécier, je suppose.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme un oui ?

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Le majordome tourna la tête vers la vitre, son sourire toujours présent. Ciel regarda ses pieds se balancer. Ses bottines noires montaient jusqu'à ses genoux, les dentelles bleu les décorant bougeaient lentement, les talons de quelques centimètres tapaient la banquette dans un "toc" régulier.

- Pourquoi suis-je obligé d'y aller ? Je devrais plutôt chercher des indices pour le kidnappeur d'enfants.

Le visage démoniaque se tourna vers lui, mais Ciel regardait toujours ses pieds, avec une mine boudeuse.

- Le bal est organisé par votre fiancée pour la sainte valentin et aussi en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Ne pas y aller la rendrait triste. La tête enfantine releva son visage, l'expression toujours boudeuse.

- Tes arguments ne sont pas très convainquant... Oh, le cache-oeil est desserré !

Sébastian ricana et se pencha et peu vers l'enfant, leurs visages étaient très près. Ciel sentit le souffle de Sébastian sur son nez, les mains gantés s'approchèrent des cheveux du garçon et lui remirent le cache-oeil de façon correct.

- Aller a ce bal sera une occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes et peut-être trouver des indices sur le kidnappeur d'enfants.

- Ce n'est toujours pas convainquant.

Le démon se remit à sa place et sourit au garçon. L'autre souffla et tourna la tête vers la vitre.

- Quand arrive t-on ?

- Dans quelques minutes.

- La soirée... va être très longue...

Le fiacre arriva a destination, le majordome descendit le premier, ses habits étaient presque les mêmes que d'habitude sauf a quelques détails près, tel que les gants qui étaient noires et dans la poche de la veste se trouvait un foulard bleu, son manteau noire le recouvraient et lui donnait une allure assez distingué. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière mais laissait un mèche tombé devant le visage du majordome. Il tendit sa main et aida le comte a descendre, les bottines noires se posèrent sur le sol. Un manteau le recouvrant, on ne pouvait pas encore voir sa tenu. Ils avancèrent devant la demeure et entrèrent. Le hall, ou se déroulerait la soirée était décorait par des bouquets de rose rose et blanches disposaient de partout dans la pièce. Le lustre principal était en cristal mais des roses blanches avaient été rajoutés. Six banderoles blanches y étaient attachés et traversaient la salle pour finalement descendre trois a droites et trois a gauches le long de piliers décorés de lierre et de rose rose. La piste de danse étaient au centre de la salle et tout autour se trouvaient des tables et chaises. Sur les tables se trouvaient des nappes blanches brodés, au centre se trouvait un chandelier entouré a ses pieds par des pétales de rose. Ciel regarda la salle avec une légère surprise, quand Lizzy était venu chez lui la dernière fois elle avait décoré sont manoir de façon plus impressionnante. La salle, était a la fois enfantine par ses couleurs et distingués. Ils s'avancèrent un peu dans la salle qui commençaient a se remplir. Ciel alla faire une remarque mais sa bouche ne produit aucun son quand il vit la personne devant s'avançait. Ses cheveux d'habitude attachés en couettes étaient relâchés et tombaient sur ses épaules en de belles boucles anglaise. Sa robes rose était une typique d'époque victorienne, ses manches s'arrêtaient au épaules, des noeud papillons blancs y étaient attachés et lançaient les rubans se balançaient sur les frêles bras de la jeune fille. La robe s'ouvraient en bas et laissaient apparaître des froufrous blancs. Les mains de la jeune fille était recouvert par des long gants blanc. Un ruban blanc lui entourait aussi le coup, Ciel leva l'oeil vers ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille, celle-ci rougit légèrement.

- Bonsoir Ciel.

- Bonsoir Lizzy, tu es très élégante mais..

- Mais ?

- Il manque quelques chose.

La jeune fille ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surprise.

- Quoi donc ?

Ciel s'approcha et tendit ses mains vers la robe de la jeune fille, elle baissa les yeux et vit une broche en or. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui souffla deux mots :

- Joyeux anniversaire.

La jeune fille sourit, retenant ses larmes le plus possible. Elle le regarda de nouveau :

- Oh, on ne vous a pas débarrassé de vos manteaux !

Un servant fut appelé et repartit avec les manteaux des deux hommes. Lizzy fut surprise de la tenue du comte : Celui-ci portait un chemise victorienne bleu nuit, dessus était posé un gilet noir ou sortait les dentelles de la chemise. Accroché à la poche du gilet, une broche en argent en forme de rose, a son centre se tenait une gemme bleu. Le pantalon noir de Ciel était sur mesure, montrant la finesse de ses jambes. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage du garçon, son cache-oeil était noir, le blason de la famille était cousu dessus. L'oeil saphir était dirigés vers le banquet, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon quand il montra d'un signe de tête les desserts proposés a Sébastian.

- CIIIEL !

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, surpris.

- Tu n'as pas mis la tenue que je t'avais préparé !

- Euh...

Ciel regarda son majordome, demandant de l'aide silencieusement mais celui le regarda sans rien dire, souriant simplement en attendant la suite des évènements. Ciel lui lança un regard mauvais et tourna son visage vers une Lizzy boudeuse.

- C'est juste que la tenu que tu m'avais préparé aurait put vite se salir.

Ciel venait juste de sauver sa peau, sous le regard amusé de Sébastian.

- Oh ! Tu as raison, les costumes blanc sont si facilement tachés.

La jeune fille mit un doigt a ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir, elle changea vite de sujet et commença a parler de tout et de rien. Alors que Ciel se demandait comment s'eclipser jusqu'à la table des desserts, une silhouette plutôt inattendu s'approcha d'eux et les salua :

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Lizzy sauta presque au coup de celle qui venait d'arriver, sous les regards surpris de Ciel et Sébastian. Lizzy recula et dit d'une façon qui amusé :

- Tara, vous êtes en retard. La femme sourit.

- Je suis désolé, le commissaire ne voulait pas me laisser venir tant qu'il n'était pas prêt. Oh, tenez, Joyeux Anniversaire !

Elle donna une magnifique peluche a la jeune fille, c'était un lapin blanc comme celui de Alice au pays des Merveilles. Un serviteur arriva et Tara enleva sa veste et lui donna. Sa tenue était composé de trois parties : une jupe, un chemisier et un corset. La jupe était longue et de couleur améthyste et arrivait jusqu'au sol, de la dentelle noire commençait du centre de la jupe et montait le long du vêtement. La dentelle était d'ailleurs brodé, les dessins étaient des roses. Le chemisier noir était de façon a ce que les épaules de la jeune femme était a nu, Le corset améthyste par dessus, montrait la taille fine de la jeune femme. Les dentelles noires continuaient d'ailleurs sur celui-ci. La chevelure de la jeune femme était mise en valeur : Ils étaient attachés en un chignon d'où une rose rose trônait en reine et quelques mèches bouclés, s'étendaient le long des reins de la jeune femme. Ciel remarqua qu'elle était maquillé, sa couleur de peau était comme du porcelaine. Un rouge a lèvre et du crayon sur ses yeux mettaient en valeur ses yeux noisettes et son teint pale.

- Mademoiselle Stendfort ?

- Oui, comte Phantomhive ?

- Vous venez de dire que le commissaire ne voulait pas vous laisser venir tant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis, pourquoi ?

- Donc cela veut dire qu'il va venir... Ciel regarda ailleurs, la soirée allait être très longue.

- Oui, Madame de Middleford a demandé a ce que la police soit présente a cause du kidnappeur d'enfants. Cependant, nous ne serons pas beaucoup et nous sommes tous en tenue de soirée pour n'inquiéter personne.

- Heureusement ! Sinon, vous ne seriez pas mignon du tout avec vous uniformes.

- Vous avez toute a fait raison Miss Lizzy !

- Votre robe est très belle ! Et le lapin aussi !

La jeune fille serra la peluche contre elle en soufflant "Tout doux". Tara rigola et Ciel les regarda, sans comprendre comment penser une femme.

- Merci, c'est un amie qui me l'a fabriqué, d'ailleurs je pense que je vais arrêter le travail de policier pour me consacré aux vêtements.

- Vraiment ? Venez ! Allons nous asseoir pour parler de tout cela ! A toute a l'heure Ciel !

Les deux personnages féminin se retirèrent vers une table et commencèrent a discuter. Ciel se tourna vers Sébastian qui regardait ailleurs, le comte remarqua un groupe de femmes non loin de là, assissent une table, elles semblaient parlaient vivement et le garçon remarqua que leurs regards tournaient souvent en direction de Sébastian. Le démon lui, n'y faisait pas attention et regardait ailleurs. Ciel souffla et se mit devant le majordome.

- On dirait que tu fait de l'effet.

Le regard du démon se tourna vers lui, il leva un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vois pas le groupe de femmes là-bas ? Elles ne font que te regarder.

- Oh...

Sébastian tourna son visage vers le groupe de femmes celles-ci tournèrent vivement la tête, gênées, le visage du démon se retourna vers le comte avec un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Jeune Maître.

- Je sais.

Ciel haussa des épaules en souriant, son regard se posa sur la table contenant tout les desserts.

- Jeune Maître, vous avez déjà mangé avant de partir.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas eu de dessert.

- Faux. Vous avez refusé celui que Bard vous proposez si gentiment.

Ciel le regarda méchamment, le démon sourit.

- Tu devrais commencer a te renseigner sur l'enquête. Le garçon commença a avancer vers les pâtisseries.

- Et vous, Jeune Maître ? Le garçon s'arrêta.

- Je... Je vais voir par là si quelques un sait quelques chose...

Le garçon regarda son démon.

- Votre argument n'est pas très convainquant, Jeune Maître.

- Alors nous sommes deux a ne pas savoir faire cela.

Le garçon sourit au sourire du démon, le comte s'avança vers la table mais fut arrêter par une main sur son épaule.

- Jeune Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Une part de gâteau.

-...

Ciel regarda le démon, celui-ci était sérieux. Il souffla et répondit enfin.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas si gourmand que ça.

Sébastian regarda son maître se diriger vers les tables, évitant soigneusement les autres personnes pour ne pas a leurs parler. Il souffla et se dirigea vers le groupe de femmes qui le regardaient toujours, ayant a leurs posés quelques questions. Ciel lui arriva enfin devant la table, se léchant les lèvres d'avances. Il y avait plusieurs choix de gâteaux, des fondants, choux a la crème, forêts noires, mille-feuilles, religieuses ect...

- Du mal a choisir ?

La voix le sorti de ses pensées, il sourit et acquiesça. Un rire se fit entendre et un doigt pointa vers les choux a la crème.

- Ce sont mes préférés mais les macarons sont délicieux aussi.

- Prendre plusieurs dessert mets interdit.

La main se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant, la voix se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'enfant et souffla d'une voix étranges alors qu'un sourire malsain se forma sur le visage de l'inconnu :

_Mais les interdictions ne servent-elles pas à êtres contournées ?_

* * *

><p>Celeste31 : En effet Ciel a presque tenu une semaine, sans pâtisserie ! Sébastian en l'a pas totalement abandonné la promesse étant qu'il ne demanderais rien. Mais jusqu'où cela va t-il aller ? mystère ! Je pense qu'il a dut se mordre les doigt d'avoir dit cela mais sans cette promesse ma fic ne pourrait pas se terminer avec... Oups ! J'ai faillit spoiler ! Pour la fin, j'y avais aussi pensé mais je pense que cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant, la prochaine fois ^^ Tu as de bonnes idées ! **te pousse a écrire une fic ** Non je rigole ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre t'es aussi plut !<p>

Tsukii-Yan : Sébastian ne peut pas me proteger par ce qu'il est avec Ciel ? Laisse moi rire, d'après toi qui il y avait parmi le groupe de filles a la table là-bas Hein ? HIHI ! Ciel en mouton et Seb en loup, c'est plutôt pas mal comme idée...Je vais la noter quelques part et quand je le ressortirais je dirais qu'elle est de ta part ^^ Une autre fic ? Bien sûr, je l'ai même déjà commencé, les chapitres sont plus long que ceux-ci et j'en suis au sixième ^^ Je l'ai écrit pendant les cours donc parfois je n'ai pas trop le temps ^^ Tu veux que Ciel se fasse enlever, torturer...Pauvre chou, je l'aime bien moi, je le voudrais bien comme frère d'ailleurs pour jouer avec lui ( mais surtout pour qu'il y est Sébastian) ^^ La salive des démons a des vertus cicatrisante et pas que ça, je te laisse imaginer d'autre vertus toutes aussi perverse ^^ Sur ce, au revoir Team Tsukii et a la prochaine ^^

RedChi-San : Bonjour a toi, Nouvelle recru (comme le dis ta présentation ^^) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et pour le rating M, comme je l'ai expliqué en haut. Elle est pour la violence mais aussi pour la deuxième version de la fin. Rassure toi, je l'expliquerais le moments voulut du pourquoi du comment ^^ En espérant que tu as étais comblé par ce chapitre ^^


	28. Douce Confiance

note : Bonjour a toutes ! Je suis désolé du retard, mais disons que j'ai profité de mon samedi au maximum ^^ Voilà, bon chapitre !

ps : Je voulais vous dire que Bard est un très bon cuisinier comparé a moi, tout ce que je cuisine donne un résultat non consommable ! Mais je ne vous donnerez pas de détails, je ne tiens pas a ce que vous soyez malade ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Douce Confiance<em>

- Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée Mesdames.

Le démon s'éloigna du groupe de femmes, il regarda pendant quelques temps les autres invités, cherchant si il y aurait d'autres personnes susceptible de donner des informations. Une nouvelle mélodie commença et le majordome regarda une jeune femme familière choisir entre un groupe d'hommes son cavalier.

- Tara a l'air d'être très prisé ce soir.

- Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle de Midford.

La jeune fille sourit et regarda les couples de danseurs.

- Je voulais danser avec Ciel mais je ne le trouve pas, seriez-vous où il se trouve ?

Sébastian la regarda en haussant un sourcils.

- Je suppose que le Jeune Maître doit être vers...

- Le buffet ? Non, j'ai regardé mais il n'y était pas.

Le majordome ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Il semblerait que ce défaut du Jeune Maître vous soi connu.

La jeune fille rigola doucement, une rougeur apparut sur ces pommettes.

- Petit, Ciel et moi allions chiper de la nourriture dans la cuisine.

Sébastian repensa a la scène ou l'enfant avez essayé de manger du chocolat, au début de leur rencontre.

- Je suppose que les habitudes ne changent pas. Murmura t-il, un serveur arriva et dit quelque chose a la demoiselle.

- Sébastian ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle ?

- Si vous retrouvez Ciel, pourriez-vous le remercier pour la broche pour moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer a le chercher.

Le majordome mit un main sur son coeur et baissa la tête.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci Sébastian. Que Dieu vous garde. Dit la jeune fille en partant.

Le démon releva la tête, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Ses yeux carmins se promenèrent quelques secondes sur les danseurs puis atterrirent avec réticence sur une personne qui s'approchait du majordome. Un sourire ironique entourait la barbe de la personne.

- Tiens, le serviteur du Chiot de la Reine est seul ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur Randall.

- Ou est donc votre maître ? D'habitude vous êtes toujours derrière lui.

- Mon Jeune Maître est en pleine recherche sur des indices permettant de capturer le kidnappeur d'enfants.

- Oh, est il est tellement généreux qu'il a laissé son domestique se divertir.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas, Monsieur a demandé a ce que j'enquête aussi de mon côté.

- Le Chiot de la Reine a vraiment confiance en ses servants.

- Evidemment.

Le majordome sourit, contrairement a l'homme en face de lui. Randall regarda les danseurs, Tara avait changé de cavalier. Elle les vit et leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer, avant de retourner a son cavalier. Randall regardait toujours la scène quand il se remit a parler.

- Je ne suis pas là ici pour m'amuser, Madame de Midford nous a demandé nos services car il se pourrait que le criminel soit ici.

Sébastian fronça des sourcils.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'il agisse.

- Hum ! Justement, plus il y a de monde, plus facilement on peut kidnapper un enfant.

Sébastian chercha Ciel des yeux, sans le trouver. Randall reprit :

- Il suffit qu'un enfant s'éloigne quelques secondes et le drame est arrivé. N'est ce pas ?

- Je suppose.

Le démon sourit, le commissaire partit sans un mots. Sébastian le regarda s'éloigner avant de traverser la salle. Il se dirigea vers la table ou trônaient les desserts, le comte n'y était pas. Le majordome souffla d'énervement. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois dehors il leva la tête. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel étoilé. Ses yeux brillèrent bizarrement, tendis que sur ses lèvres se forma un rictus, dévoilant des canines acérés.

- Et bien, Jeune Maître, je suppose que vous voulez me voir en colère...

* * *

><p>Tsukii-Yan : Je suppose que je dois m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir fait travailler ? L'inconnu te plait ? C'est vrai ? Et ben, tu n'as encore rien vu de sa personnalité... Je ne dirais rien de plus sinon je vais Spoiler ! Bisous !<p>

Etoile-sama : Coucou, je suis désolé pour ton ordi ! Je compati énormément ! Dis moi, tes suppositions ont-elles des preuves ? Hihi ! Lizzy a l'air jolie mais juste pour cette fois, sinon sa va mal tourner après. Je peut la faire défiguré mais sa va changé par rapport au manga... ^^ J'avoue, Sébastian est très bien habillé, c'est mon fantasme cette tenue. Mode victorienne, très sombre... C'est dans ces moments là qu'on l'aime ^^ Bisous et courage !

celeste31 : C'est vrai que les plats de Bard ont l'air douteux mais ce n'est rien comparé a ce que je fais ! Les pâtisseries donnent toujours des infos ! Tchao et bonne lecture !


	29. Douce Attente

note : Bonjour a toutes ! Quel temps magnifique ! Il fait -5 chez moi, sans le mistral. C'est très agréable quand on arrive du bus a 7 du soir ^^. Bref ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! "Hein, quoi déjà ?" me direz vous, et bien oui, enfin pour la première version, car je vais faire un chapitre bonus avec une fin alternative ^^ Bon, commençons !

* * *

><p><em>Douce Attente<em>

Un oeil s'ouvrit lentement, sa vision était flou et sombre. La paupière se referma doucement, encore dans les vapes. Un tic tac assourdissant résonnait dans la tête de la personne. Il ouvrit de nouveau son oeil bleu, sa pupille se fit lentement a l'obscurité de la pièce. L'enfant regardant la salle, seule une vision flouté lui montrait un salon. Le carrelage sous son corps était froid, quelques frissons lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale, une corde le tenait immobilisé au sol. Ses bras lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas les bouger.

**Ding ! Ding ! Ding !**

**Ding ! Ding ! Ding !**

**** Ding ! Ding ! ****

**Ding !**

Il conta mentalement, neuf heures... Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'était dirigé seul vers le buffet. Sa paupière se referma doucement, le tic tac incessant bourdonnant dans ses oreilles de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il avait agit stupidement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, a part attendre...

Il se rappelait avoir discuter avec un homme sur les interdictions. L'homme lui avait montrait un coin tranquille ou personne ne les dérangerais. L'enfant avait accepté ce parfait inconnu, sans se soucier de qui il était. Et il allait le regrettait maintenant. Le jeune homme se rappelait du physique de l'autre personne. Grand, ses habit élégant, montrant son rang dans la noblesse. Ses long cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence. L'homme auquel personne ne penserait qu'il soit pervertit jusqu'à l'os. Un homme dont l'apparence permettait de tromper les parents, les amis, les invités, les enfants... Preuve que l'apparence même n'était qu'une illusion, et que sans elle, on verrait surement la vrai nature des gens.

L'enfant ricana doucement, son majordome en était lui-même le premier exemple. Cependant, réfléchir sur les apparence ne servait a rien en ce moments, le fait est que Ciel était attaché et ne pouvait rien faire. Bien sûr il aurait put appeler son démon, mais il avait promit de ne pas l'appeler jusqu'à minuit. Plus que trois heures a attendre, le comte n'étant déjà pas très patient, la nuit promettait d'être longue...

**** Ding ! Ding ! **** Ding ! Ding ! ****

****** Ding ! Ding ! **** Ding !******

******** Ding ! Ding ! ********

******** Ding ! ********

********L'oeil saphir s'ouvrit de nouveau, un frisson lui parcourut de nouveau de dos. Ayant marre d'être couché par terre, il essaya de se mettre en position assise. Cependant, sans utiliser les mains, l'enfant eu du mal a le faire du premier coup. Une fois après s'être mit dans la position voulut, il regarda de nouveau la salle. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit donc cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas chez sa cousine. Il se souvient d'avoir but un verre avec l'homme, la boisson avait était surement mélangé avec un somnifère, permettant a l'individu de l'emmener loin de la demeure ou la fête se déroulait. L'enfant entendit soudainement du bruit, des pas, se rapprocher. La poignet d'un grande porte s'abaissa, laissant entrer un chandelier d'où une lumière réconfortante s'échappait et se divulguait dans la pièce. L'oeil saphir fixa l'homme, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde de l'oeil, regardant chacun de ses gestes. Celui-ci avança dans la pièce, il posa le chandelier sur une table basse près de l'enfant. Il prit un siège et se mit devant lui, ses yeux luisant d'un bleu avide d'une chose inconnu pour l'enfant. Son sourire malsain toujours présent sur les lèvres. Celles de l'enfant bougèrent :

- Vous êtes le kidnappeur d'enfant je présume.

Les regards ne se détachaient pas, la pièce était silencieuse, seul le tic tac de l'horloge venait briser ce silence inquiétant.

- Tu es donc au courant ?

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage enfantin.

- Il semblerait.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Voilà qui est intéressant.

La main ganté blanche s'approcha du visage de l'enfant, celui-ci recula la tête. Évitant la caresse. La main s'arrêta devant le visage et se forma en un poing.

- Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te touche ?

L'enfant sourit.

- Quand cela vient d'un homme, je pense qu'il faut s'inquiéter de la santé mental de celui-ci.

Le coup partit, le tête de l'enfant tourna, sa joue devint douloureuse. Un filet de sang descendit de ses lèvres et glissa le long de son menton.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop me fâcher.

Les lèvres de l'enfant se mirent en un sourire.

- Pourquoi vous allez me frapper ? Ah, mais vous venez de le faire.

L'homme se leva et un coup de pied partit dans l'abdomen de l'enfant. Celui-ci se coucha au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

** Ding ! Ding ! **** Ding ! Ding ! ******Ding ! ****

****Ding ! **** Ding ! ********Ding ! ********Ding !****

****Ding ! ********Ding !****

L'enfant sourit, plus qu'une heure a attendre, il devait encore gagner du temps. L'homme s'accroupie devant le corps de l'enfant. Sa main caressa le visage blessé de celui-ci. Il l'aida a se rassoir sur le sol, l'enfant toussota encore. Ses côtes lui faisant mal, il fit une grimace.

- Tu ne devrais plus m'énerver.

L'enfant cracha du sang, son oeil se plongea dans ceux devant lui.

- Vous vous énervez bien vite dîtes moi..

Le sourire de l'homme disparut, sa main gauche attrapa les cheveux de l'enfant, approchant la tête le plus possible vers lui.

- Bien plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Le poing droit frappa de nouveau dans les côtes du garçon. L'oeil saphir s'ouvrit un peu plus sous la surprise, sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. L'homme le lâcha et alla enlever ses gants salis par le sang et les posa sur la table a côté du chandelier. Il s'assit sur son siège et regarda le garçon se recroqueviller sur lui-même, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu es le premier a agir comme ça. Dis moi, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ? On doit avoir du respect envers ses aînés !

L'oeil saphir brilla de colère, il cracha un insulte.

- Et bien, quel vulgarité ! Mais ils semblent que j'ai touché un point faible.

- La ferme...

L'homme se pencha un peu, croisa ses mains sous son menton, un sourire sur le visage.

- Tes parents ne s'occupent donc pas de toi, si tu veux, je peux le faire a leurs place.

L'oeil saphir avait toujours la même lueur de colère dans le regard, cependant, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Personne ne peut remplacer mes parents. Alors ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'apprendre comment je dois me comporter.

- Tes parents sont donc morts. Mes condoléances.

L'homme ricana doucement.

- Allez au Diable.

L'enfant sourit en repensant a ce qu'il venait de dire. Attendant avec impatience quand le Diable viendrait plutôt lui-même leur rendre visite. L'homme se leva et se pencha de nouveau vers l'enfant, caressant la chevelure.

- Cependant, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu as l'air intelligent, mon garçon. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas simplement te laisser faire ?

L'oeil saphir se ferma pendant un fraction de secondes. Il se rouvrit brusquement quand il senti la main glisser le long de son corps. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, la main atterrit sur la jambe de l'enfant.

- Tu es si beau, je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants avec un tel grâce.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit quand la main remonta jusqu'au visage, caressant la joue.

- Tes vêtements sont dérangeants. Je vais les enlevais et on pourras ensuite commencer.

- Je...Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Grogna l'enfant.

- Oh, mais ne t'ais je pas dit il y a quelques heures que les interdictions servaient a être contournées ?

- Espèce de...

La main serra brusquement le cou de l'enfant, empêchant le comte de finir sa phrase.

- Tu ne devrais pas m'insulter.

_Et vous, vous ne devriez pas toucher mon Maître._

__L'homme se retourna, derrière lui se tenait un ombre noire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes vous entrez ?

L'ombre s'approcha, seuls deux yeux carmins luisaient dans l'obscurité. L'oeil saphir les fixa, cependant leurs lueurs étaient différentes de d'habitude.

- Vous devriez aussi vous éloigner de mon Jeune Maître. Où quelque chose de très douloureux pourrait vous arriver.

La voix était menaçante, l'homme se leva mais attrapa les cheveux du garçon et le tirèrent pour montrer son visage blessé. De son autre main, il prit un couteau glissé dans sa poche arrière et menaca le cou de l'enfant.

- C'est donc votre petit maître ? Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ne bougez pas.

Les yeux carmin se baissèrent dans celui saphir. L'enfant sourit, et dit doucement.

- Sébastian, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt. Il faut le présenter vivant a sa Majesté.

Les yeux carmins fixèrent ceux de l'homme.

- Jeune Maître, il vous a blessé.

La voix était étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle était en colère mais aussi qu'elle était amusé, l'enfant sentit la lame du couteau trembler, l'homme regardait le majordome devant lui. Celui-ci avança d'un pas.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas avancer ! L'homme venait de perdre son sang froid.

Le démon bougea la main vers l'homme, celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond et tomba, évanoui au sol. L'enfant tomba avec, surpris de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, il lança un regard interrogateur au démon. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas et poussa du pied l'homme, il prit l'enfant et le posa délicatement sur le siège. Il enleva avec simplicité les cordes, et prit le comte dans les bras.

- Sébastian, que...

- La police ne vas pas tarder a arriver.

La phrase était sèche et Ciel regarda les yeux du démon, ceux-ci était toujours de cette lueur étrange.

** Ding ! Ding ! ** Ding ! Ding ! **********Ding ! Ding !******

****** Ding ! Ding ! **************Ding ! Ding !********

******** Ding ! Ding ! ********

* * *

><p>Tsukii-Yan : Alors, pour le perso. Je n'ai pas voulu montrer sa personnalité, je préfère que tu l'imagine comme tu le souhaite ^^ Tu veux qu'il torture Ciel...Ben, je voudrait bien aussi le torturer mais je ne voulais pas non plus que Séb. retrouve un corps a moitié déchiqueté ou brûlé donc disons que je l'ai fait maltraité un peu. C'est normal que tu n'en trouve pas beaucoup, qui voudrais que Ciel souffre ? Heu, a part toi bien sûr ^^ Je pense aussi que un Ciel torturé peut-être très beau a lire si c'est bien écrit mais je préfère quand c'est des tortures psychologique pour ma part. Je suis donc désolé pour ce chapitre. ^^ On ne laisse jamais le comte Phantomhive près d'un buffet, ben ouai je pense aussi, a chaque fois qu'il est seul il se fait kidnapper... Tu veux que ce soit Tara la kidnap. Sa aurait put marcher aussi mais elle était en train de danser avec plusieurs mec a la fois, a part que ce soit tous ses complices... A imaginer ^^ Non, elle ne deviendra pas la couturière de Ciel, c'est juste que dans le manga, elle n'apparaît pas donc j'ai voulu la faire partir pour que le nouveau de Randal arrive. C'est en faite une façon de faire partir les personnages le plus facilement possible ^^ Toi aussi tu veux voir un Séb' énervé ? Je me sens moins seules ^^<p>

Celeste31 : Oui...Bard cuisine très bien comparé a moi... Ma mère m'interdit d'aller dans la cuisine ^^"... Tu as raison d'avoir peur de ma cuisine, je crois que je suis la seule de la famille a ne pas savoir cuisiner correctement, mon frère qui a 10 ans, c'est mieux faire que moi... Je me sens un peu... Mais au moins j'ai une imagination de folle, qui m'a permis d'écrire cette fic ^^ sa compense ! J'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, si seulement j'avais Sébastian chez moi... ^^

Aa~chan : J'aurais bien voulut mettre Druitt, Truitt pour les intimes (Ndlr : Comme Etoile-lead-sama le dit si bien ^^) Mais si je l'avais mis...Ben, la suite avec le manga aurait été gâché... Merci d'aimer ma fic, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise aussi ^^

Etoile-Lead-sama : Je viens de remarqué qu'a chaque fois, j'oubliais de mettre le "Lead"...Gomen ! ta constite et ton civil... Tu fais quoi comme études ? En tous cas, ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux ^^ Enfin, je dis ça par ce que je n'aime pas beaucoup étudier sauf quand ça parle du Japon ou de l'Angleterre Victorienne... Et bien, je peux te dire que tes suppositions son exact ma chère Etoile ^^ J'aime beaucoup la délicatesse avec lequel tu parle de Randall, ça m'a fait rigoler quand je l'ai lu ! Rassure toi, tu n'as pas encore vu Sébastian Totalement dans sa splendeur, mais je m'arrête là, sinon je vais Spoiler !Je te fais de gros bisous, et merci de me complimenter.


	30. Doux petit Corbeau

Note : Bonjour a toutes ! Voici le moments tant attendu ! Mais cependant je voulais vous mettre en garde ! **Ceci n'est que l'une des deux fin que j'ai prévu** ! La deuxième sera la semaine prochaine est elle sera assez différente de celle-là sur certains point (je n'en dis pas plus ^^) Sur ce, je voulais vous remercier de tous vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir, rire, fait réfléchir... Je remercie celles qui ont été là depuis le début et celles qui sont venus au fur et a mesure de ces long mois ^^ Et oui, et dire que mon premier chapitre date de Juillet 2011...Et que ça devait être qu'un one-shot ^^mais je suis contente du résultat, pardon d'être narcissique mais il me faut bien un défaut ^^ Sur ce bon chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Doux petit Corbeau<em>

Ciel regarda le visage du démon, impassible, sans sentiments, ne laissant rien paraître. C'était un visage de marbre. Un visage qui n'était cependant que d'apparence humain. Mais les deux saphir ne pouvaient se détacher du visage. En particulier des yeux. Les pupilles étaient fendus, une légère lueur rosé les entouraient mais la vraie couleur des iris était rouge sanguin. Ciel n'avait jamais vu c'est yeux là, cela faisait trois mois qu'il côtoyait le démon. Il l'avait déjà vu énervé mais c'était quand le comte ne voulait pas travailler ou avec les employés. Il l'avait vu inquiet, quand Alice avait voulut le tuer mais que Sébastian l'avait protégé. Il l'avait vu rassurant quand ils avaient discuter dans la chambre du majordome. Mais ce visage là, ses yeux, il ne savait pas. Ciel avait-il fait quelque chose de mal, il avait juste tenu sa promesse. Et même grâce a cela, ils avaient put attraper le kidnappeur d'enfant. Ciel n'avait jamais vraiment été en danger, Sébastian serait venu a temps de toutes façons. Le démon ne voulait certainement pas perdre son "repas". Les yeux carmin regardaient devant eux, depuis le début du trajet ils n'avaient même pas jetés un coup d'oeil a l'enfant. Ciel fronça des sourcils, normalement le démon aurait du lui lancer une remarque acide mais rien... Rien, c'est ce qui énervait le garçon. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, la vue leurs offraient un paysage presque imaginaire, les rayons de la lune éclairé la demeure Phantomhive, cependant les ombres des arbres environnant entourait le manoir dans un cercle... Ciel gigota et descendit des bras du Démon, l'autre le regarda de sa hauteur, toujours sans émotions, seuls les yeux le regardait intensément. Le comte serra les poings, si fort que c'est jointure devinrent blanches. Un nuage passa sur l'astre de la nuit, rendant l'obscurité reine pendant quelques secondes. Quand le nuage partit, la voix de Ciel brisa le silence :

- Pourquoi ?

Une brise souffla doucement, faisant bouger les cheveux et manteaux des deux personnages. Aucun ne bougea, se regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ce visage ?

Aucune réponse, toujours le même regard.

- Pourquoi ses yeux ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Les yeux du démon clignèrent naturellement, mais il ne bougea pas, ne répondis pas.

- Je ne sais jamais a quoi tu penses...

Ciel serra la mâchoire quelques secondes, la situation l'énervant de plus en plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Les yeux carmin le regardaient toujours de haut.

- Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est étrange d'habitude tu me sors toujours quelque chose !

Le garçon ricana en regardant de côté, vidant doucement tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Alors ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Vas-y, je suis tout a toi !

Rien...

- Tu ne me sors pas de remarque ? Qui y a t-il ? As-tu peur ?

Les regard se croisèrent, le corps du démon semblait changé en pierre.

- Pourtant ça devrait être moi qui devrait avoir peur, non ?

Ciel baissa la tête, ses poings toujours serrés commençait a lui faire mal.

- J'ai le célèbre Diable devant moi ! Et pourtant je ne tremble même pas !

Il fit un pas devant le démon, réduisant la distance a quelques centimètres.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Ses poings se levèrent jusqu'à la poitrine de l'homme en face de lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Parles Sébastian !

Il frappa le torse de ses poings d'enfant.

- Pourquoi ces yeux ?

Encore un coup, puis un autre.

- Cela t'amuse ?

Ciel donna un coup plus violent, un autre plus fort.

- Ah, j'ai compris ! Avant de dévorer mon âme, tu veux t'amuser un peu !

Ciel ricana en frappant encore.

- Ah ! Tu te languis surement hein ? Quoi que, peut-être quand tu me tueras, je ne serais pas aussi bon que ça ! Pauvre Petit Sébastian ! Tu auras fait tout ce travail pour ri...

Une main ganté lui prit violemment la mâchoire, l'autre lui prit les deux poignets sans aucun problème. Ciel ne bougea plus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il regarda le démon devant lui, les yeux étaient toujours pareils, ils le fixèrent toujours avec intensité. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'expression qu'ils donnés.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix du démon était rauque et sans émotions.

- Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça ? Vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant de vous avoir encore sauvé la vie, j'aurais bien put le laisser vous toucher plus pour vous punir. A quoi je pense ? Je suis juste beaucoup plus mature que vous, et je réagis comme un adulte aurait fait. Vous vous êtes mit en danger en sachant pertinemment que vous ne pouviez pas m'appelez en faisant cette stupide promesse. Vous avez suivit un homme, inconnu qui plus est, comme un gamin a qui l'on promet des sucreries si il nous suit. Vous avez voulut jouer a ce jeu, et bien vous avez perdu !

L'enfant fronça des sourcils, il voulut bouger mais la main du démon le tenait fortement.

- Je n'ai pas perdu ma langue et je ne la perdrais certainement pas devant un humain comme vous ! Un enfant qui plus est ! Vous êtes un humain, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous pouvez mourir demain comme dans vingt ans. Si vous perdez du sang, vous mourrez. Si vous êtes malade, vous mourrez. Si vous êtes trop âgé, vous mourrez. Si votre coeur s'arrête, vous mourrez. Mais pour votre cas je vous achèverez moi-même mais que quand votre vengeance sera accomplit. Comme le dit notre pacte, et si quand je vous tuerez, votre âme sera a moi et je m'en contenterais. Ce sera ma récompense pour mon travail et j'en profiterait jusqu'à la dernière bouché ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous et je n'en aurez jamais peur. J'ai...

La main tenant les poignets les lâchèrent lentement et alla rejoindre l'autre main en tenant en coupe le visage enfantin.

- J'ai juste eu peur d'arriver trop tard.

Les yeux saphir s'agrandirent. Ciel bougea lentement les lèvres, sa voix fut faible.

- Séb...

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je vous protégerais jusqu'au bout.

- Menteur !

Les yeux carmin s'ouvrirent un peu puis s'adoucirent. Les lèvres du démon formèrent un doux sourire...Sincère.

- Je ne mens jamais.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Ciel baissa les yeux, réfléchissant a ce que le démon avait dit. Ses mains allèrent s'agripper sur le manteaux du démon.

- Sébastian ?

- Oui, Jeune Maître ?

- Ma promesse est fini.

- Oui.

- Je peut te demander quelque chose alors ?

- Tous ce que vous souhaitez.

Les lèvres du garçon bougèrent lentement, seul le majordome entendit la demande. Il sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Yes, My lord.

Ils descendirent la colline et entrèrent dans la demeure. Sébastian ne fit aucun bruit en montant son Maître dans la chambre, le couvre-feu avait était donné et tous les employés dormaient depuis maintenant quelques heures. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et le démon accompagné de l'enfant entrèrent. Sébastian posa Ciel sur le lit et commença a le déshabiller pour lui mettre sa tenue de nuit. Une fois préparé, il le plaça silencieusement dans le lit. Les regards ne ce quittèrent pas une secondes. Sébastian sourit en se relevant et quitta son manteau, il enleva son frac, ses gants et ses chaussures. Ciel le regardait en souriant, seul sa tête est les mains sortaient des couvertures, Sébastian s'approcha du lit, du côté de Ciel. Il monta et se retrouva a quatre pattes au dessus de l'enfant. les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés, la lune illuminait son visage, la main de ciel se tendit vers le visage du démon et caressa la joue. Les yeux ne se quittaient pas, l'échange essayant de durer éternellement. Sébastian approcha sa tête de celle de l'enfant et lui baisa le front. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, Ciel cacha son sourire dans les couvertures. Le démon se releva un peu et caressa doucement la joue du comte.

- Il est l'heure de se coucher, Jeune Maître.

- Humm...

Le démon se mit dans les couvertures, rejoignant ainsi son maître. Le garçon se tourna vers celui-ci et ses mains agrippèrent la chemise du démon. Il enfuit sa tête contre le torse, faisant doucement rigoler l'adulte.

- Tais toi, stupide Démon... C'est par ce que j'ai froid.

- Et bien...

Les puissant bras se serrèrent autour du corps de l'enfant, le rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre corps.

- Maintenant c'est mieux ?

- Je pense.

Nouveau ricanement, Ciel leva la tête et regarda le visage du démon, a présent très près...

- Sébastian ?

- Oui, Jeune Maître ?

- Et si je fais un cauchemar ?

Le démon sourit, sa main se posa sur la tête de l'enfant et caressa les cheveux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'en ferez pas.

- Comment en es-tu sûr ?

- Je ne mens jamais.

- Mais...

- Tant que je serez a vos côtés, vous ne ferez jamais de cauchemar.

Ciel ferma les yeux.

- Je te...

Il se sentit doucement partir dans les songes.

- Crois...

Dans la chambre a nouveau silencieuse, seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Sébastian posa la tête sur l'oreiller, regardant le visage endormit de son maître. Un sourire étira ses lèvre quand il se rendit compte que le visage de l'enfant était différent que d'habitude. En effet, un air serein éclairé le visage mais surtout, un petit sourire, étirait les lèvres de l'enfant et le rendait encore plus magnifique qu'il n'était a cet instant là. Sébastian ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de son maître.

Peux-tu dormir avec moi ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Etoile-lead-sama : Tu fais des études de droit, ouai sa doit être assez lourd comme truc ^^ J'aime bien Sébastian dans le chapitre 29 mais celui-là de chapitre a été un plaisir a écrire, et je te dit pas le prochain chapitre comme je vais m'amuser ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous et j'avoue que une semaine sans tes chapitres et très bizarre, du coup je l'ai ai tous relu ^^ Et je me suis remis a rire au même passage hilarant a chaque fois...<p>

Celeste31 : Merci du compliment ! J'avoue qu'un Sébastian chez soi ne serait pas de refus. Vu que je suis en pleine révision, il y a des centaines de feuilles et de livres qui traîne dans ma chambre et même si j'ai raté le lycée pendant deux jours, je n'ai pas eu le courage de ranger...Sébastian...J'ai cas faire une séance d'invocation de démon ! je te dirais la semaine prochaine si ça a marché !

Tsukii-Yan : J'ai vu trois review de toi, je me suis dis que tu devais avoir beaucoup de chose a me dire ^^

- Et oui, le nouveau médicament s'appelle : Pauvre petit corbeau, vendu exclusivement sur ! Tu vas mieux j'espère ?

- Ah ! ce chapitre ta plu, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec les phrases de Ciel. Ouai, dans ce chapitre Sébastian ne c'est pas trop faché, mais pour la deuxième version...Je ne sais pas encore je ne l'ai pas écrite ! J'espère que tu vas écrire le chapitre ou Ciel ce fait torturer psycho. ! J'ai hâte de le lire ! En effet, cette version de Tara est plaisante, elle peut être aussi de mèches avec l'homme après tout...mais ça on ne le sais pas ! Tiens, pour ton chapitre tu n'as qu'a l'utiliser, elle n'a qu'a devenir ta coupable ! ^^

- "il se gave, il se fait enlever, il se fait secourir, il nous offre un peu de yaoi avec Sebby, il se gave, il... Ah non, le yaoi c'est que dans ma tete?" Non, non, le Yaoi n'est pas que dans ta tête, elle est aussi dans la mienne ^^ L'arrivé est classe ! Mais imagine la sortie du genre : "_Un épais brouillard envahit la salle a présent sombre, un souffle froid glissa le long du dos de Tsukii et de Blneko. Le démon ricana, tendis qu'il disparaissait sous une pluie de plumes ébène. Seul son rire résonnait encore dans la salle, le brouillard doucement s'enleva, laissant les deux jeunes filles sans défenses et pures dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Ou était-il partit ? Comment ? Pourquoi Neko avait écrit ces quelques phrases sans intérêt ? Nul ne saurait y répondre car personne d'autres n'avait lu la scène." _Sa ferait plus cool je pense ^^ Bisous bisous en espérant que tu vas mieux !


	31. Doux petit Enfant

note : Konnichiwa ! Avez-vous passez une bonne saint valentin ? Moi j'ai passer la soirée sur un jeu de drague et sur un mmorpg... Vive le célibat... Enfin bref, voilà le dernièr chapitre de cette fic, a la base, il n'aurait jamais dut voir le jour mais je me permet de le mettre car sinon il m'aurait hanté longtemps. ^^ Comme précédemment je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews et vos encouragement ainsi que tous les délires que j'ai put avoir avec vous. Je pense a invocation de démon (qui n'a pas marché...Ils ont dut avoir peur de ma perversité...) Mes talents culinaire très prononcés pour l'empoisonnement... KuroHistuji (celle qui a inventé ça se reconnaîtra), la gourmandise de Ciel, vos suppositions parfois justes parfois fausses sur l'identité des coupables. Remerciement a ma Etoile-Senpai et La Team Tsukii toutes entière Par Satan, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et commençais l'écriture de ce nouveau et dernier chapitre que vous devez attendre impatiemment..

* * *

><p><em>Doux petit Enfant<em>

Les yeux carmin regardaient devant eux, fixant d'apparence le paysage qui défilait devant les pupilles fendus. Ils avaient quittés la ville depuis quelques temps déjà, seule la lune les surplombait de sa lumière bienveillante. Ils traversaient a présent une petite forêt, montrant qu'ils entraient dans la banlieue de Londres. Les yeux carmins regardaient toujours devant eux, pas une seule fois les pupilles s'étaient déposé sur le corps après avoir prit l'Enfant. Mais le démon le sentait, ce regard inquiet et interrogateur que lui lançait le comte. Mais il n'y fit tout simplement pas attention. Ce n'était qu'un humain après tout, le corps qu'il tenait dans le creux de ses bras pouvait se briser en quelques secondes. Les humains étaient trop fragiles, ils n'étaient pas puissant et ne le serraient jamais c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'on faisait un pacte avec lui. Le démon sourit intérieurement, il n'arrivait toujours pas a comprendre les humains, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait ce pacte ; en apprendre plus sur eux. Il avait toujours eu cette curiosité d'ailleurs, et cela ne changerait jamais car les humains évoluaient constamment. Lui non. Peut-être que cela été par ce qu'il été immortelle ou qu'il ne ressent pas le besoin de changer. Les humains eux peuvent changer de caractères a la secondes près, ils peuvent changer d'idéologies si cela peut leur permettre d'avancer. Ils peuvent se mettre a croire tout et n'importe quoi si cela leurs permet de ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Lui n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela, si quelqu'un le dérangeait, il le tuait. Lui n'avait aucun problème de santé ni de vieillesse, il pouvait donc rester qui il était. Cela était logique vu qu'il est un démon, vu qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile qu'un humain.

Une rangé d'arbres se dressa contre lui, il s'appuya un peu plus sur ses talons et sauta suffisamment haut pour passer au dessus de la flore. Un gémissement retint son attention mais il ne baisa pas les yeux pour regardait celui qui venait de faire ce bruit. En sautant, il avait bougé le corps de l'Enfant, si il avait une côte de casser, la douleur venait alors de se réveiller. Ses pieds se reposèrent sur le sol et recommencèrent leurs course dans le silence de la nuit. Les humains étaient vraiment très fragile mais surtout celui qu'il avait comme maître. Du moins physiquement, il n'arrivait pas a cerner le caractère de l'Enfant. Au début, il avait accepté ce pacte uniquement par amusement et pour cette âme si pure et pourtant rongé par ce désir de vengeance qui l'a rend si sombre. Cela l'avait surpris a la première rencontre, un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, rêvant de tuer tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal a lui et a ses parents. Mais maintenant, l'esprit de l'Enfant l'intéressait de plus en plus. Comment il gérait les situations les plus simples au plus délicates, même si pour cela il devait recevoir des coups. La curiosité du démon était de plus en plus grandissante pour ce simple humain. Cependant l'Enfant avait aussi ses défauts; il avait une trop grande confiance en lui et cela l'avait mis en danger. Même si le démon serait intervenu avant qu'il soit tué, il aurait put arriver trop tard pour...

Le démon entra doucement dans le manoir, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il emmena le comte dans sa chambre. Arrivé a celle-ci, il déposa doucement le comte sur le lit puis se tourna et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre la tenue de nuit. Il l'a posa délicatement a côté de l'Enfant et se remit dos a lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ciel l'avait regardait pendant tout ce temps, mais quand le majordome se retourna de nouveau en direction de la salle de bain, il attrapa la manche du démon avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

- Sé...bastian ?

Le visage du démon était toujours tourné vers la porte de la salle d'eau. L'unique oeil de l'Enfant le fixait, inquiet.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher de quoi vous soigner.

La voix était sans émotions, sans aucune accentuation. Ciel lâcha la manche et laissa tomber sa main sur ses jambes. Le démon disparut dans la salle de bain et prit un baquet d'eau chaude ainsi que un gant et des pansements. Il revint dans la chambre et posa le baquet sur une chaise près du lit. Le visage de l'Enfant était penché vers le sol, ses cheveux cachaient l'expression de son visage au démon. Celui-ci s'accroupit en face du garçon et tendit ses mains vers les vêtements du comte mais ses poignets furent bloqués par deux mains enfantines. Le démon haussa un sourcil, le visage du garçon était toujours baissé.

- Je... Je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse... La voix était tremblante et très basse, presque comme une murmure que seule le démon pouvait entendre.

- Quitte a mettre votre vie en danger, ce n'est pas une promesse c'est de la stupidité.

Le visage de l'Enfant se releva, surpris de la remarque.

- Que ?

Le visage du démon était toujours sans émotions, seul ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur étrange.

- Stupidité ? Non, je dirais plutôt un surplus de confiance, de l'égoïsme peut-être. Vous vous êtes cru plus fort et plus intelligent que votre adversaire et voyez ou vous en êtes.

Sa main gauche se libéra et prit les fermement les poignets de l'Enfant, sa main gauche elle, attrapa la mâchoire de l'Enfant, l'obligeant a le regardait dans les yeux.

- Vous voyez ? Je viens de prendre le dessus et vous ne pouvez rien faire.

L'unique oeil s'ouvrit un peu plus, sa mâchoire devenant douloureuse a cause de la force du démon.

- Sébastian... tu me... fais mal...

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du démon, un sourire malveillant.

- Oui, je vous fais mal. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Pas même vous défendre.

L'Enfant commença a se débattre, n'approuvant guère la tournure des évènements.

- Sébas... Lâche moi... C'est un ordre !

Les yeux du démon redevinrent normaux, obéissant a l'ordre. Le majordome lâcha son maître. Ciel se massa les poignets, son visage montrait clairement qu'il été en colère . Le démon sourit en croyant que le comte avait comprit la leçon. Sa main droite défit doucement le cache-oeil qu'il posa sur la table a ses côtés puis posa ses mains sur ceux de l'Enfant, les prenant délicatement dans les siennes. Les yeux carmin croisèrent ceux saphir, le regard continua pendant quelques minutes. Le démon prit la parole :

- Jeune Maître, vous avez put m'arrêter uniquement grâce au contrat qui m'obligent a obéir a vos ordres.. Cependant, comment auriez-vous fait si ce n'avait pas été moi ?

L'Enfant souffla, et répondit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus évident.

- Je t'aurais appelé.

Le démon baissa la tête en souffla d'exaspération.

- Jeune Maître...

Le garçon pencha la tête de côté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le majordome releva de nouveau la tête et sourit tendrement.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir autant de confiance en moi mais...

Le démon arrêta sa phrase et sourit de nouveau. Ciel pencha la tête de côté, l'air interrogateur. Les mains de l'adulte lâchèrent celles enfantine et enleva ses gants.

- Bien maintenant, je vais vous soigner.

Il enleva les hauts pour que le garçon se retrouve torse nu. Des bleus commençaient déjà a apparaître sur les côtes et le ventre de l'Enfant. Le démon claqua la langue, ce qui n'échappa au comte. Il prit d'abord le gant et le trempa dans l'eau chaude, il le passa sur les blessures, essuyant le sang causé pas les coups. Il le passa sur le coeur du garçon et se mit a sourire :

- Allons Jeune Maître, calmez-vous. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Le garçon rougit légèrement et détourna la tête.

- Tais toi, idiot...

Le démon ricana et reposa le gant. Il prit les bandes de pansement et se rapprocha plus du corps du garçon. Il commença par le ventre et avec sa main pensa dans le dos, son autre main situé de l'autre côté attrapa la bande a son tour et il continua son manège. Se rapprochant le plus possible du garçon a chaque fois. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs agrippé la tenue du majordome. Sa respiration semblait calme mais ses battements de coeur trahissait son état. Une fois le bandage finit, le majordome prépara le garçon pour la nuit. Ciel le regarda faire et demanda d'une voix presque murmuré :

- Toute a l'heure, tu n'as pas continué ta phrase.

- C'est exact.

- Qu'allez tu dire ?

Sébastian arrêta ses gestes, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux océans. Il sourit alors, même si son visage montrait qu'il était sérieux.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez autant confiance en moi cependant, qu'auriez vous fait si j'avais eu un empêchement ?

Ciel fronça des sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je n'avais pas put me sortir du bal où si je n'avais pas put vous retrouvez. Comment auriez vous fait ?

Ciel réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas, de toute façon cette affaire est fini alors tout va bien, non ?

Le sourire du Démon s'effaça. Apparemment, le comte Phantomhive n'avait toujours pas comprit la leçon. Une idée fit sourire le majordome.

- Jeune Maître, pourriez-vous vous coucher sur le lit s'il vous plait.

Le garçon pencha la tête de côté interrogateur, et fit ce que lui demanda le démon. Il se coucha de toute sa hauteur sur le lit moelleux.

- Et ? Demanda t-il.

Ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Sébastian venait de monter a son tour sur le lit et se trouvé maintenant sur l'Enfant. Chaque mains étaient au dessus des épaule du garçon et les jambe de l'adulte étaient de chaque côté du bassin du comte. Le sourire du Démon était amusé, Ciel le regarda sans comprendre.

- Imaginez maintenant que je suis une personne vous voulant du mal. Que feriez-vous ?

L'Enfant fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que j'utiliserais mes bras pour te frapper.

Ciel tendit son bras et d'un mouvement lent frappa la tête du majordome. Celui-ci ricana.

- Bon, je suppose que si vous vous sentiez en danger, vous y mettriez un peu plus de force.

Ciel ricana a son tour. Sébastian sourit.

- Bien, maintenant.

Il prit les deux poignets du garçon et les tint fermement au dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

- Et maintenant Jeune Maître ? Que feriez-vous dans ce genre de situation.

- Euh... Je... Je pourrais peut-être me débattre avec mes jambes ?

Le démon se mit a rire, trouvant la situation de plus en plus amusante.

- Bien. Maintenant si je vous bloque les jambes ?

- Hein ?

Le démon appuya son bassin contre celui du garçon, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Cependant, vu la position, la tête de Sébastian se retrouva a quelques centimètre de Ciel.

- Et maintenant Jeune Maître ?

- ... Un coup de tête ?

Le démon ne put s'empêcher de rire, Ciel sourit a son tour.

- Et imaginons que cette personne mette sa tête ici ?

Le démon plongea son visage dans le coup de l'Enfant. Celui-ci se mit a rire ce qui surpris le majordome.

- Séb.. Séb.. Tes cheveux... Ils me...Chatouillent...

En effet, les cheveux de jais glissaient le long du coup de l'Enfant. Celui-ci continuait a rire, de larmes commençait a se former. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger car le démon lui tenait toujours les poignets.

- Allons, Jeune Maître. Un peu de sérieux. Vous êtes sensé être en danger.

- Mais...C'est...Impossible...

La tête du démon se releva, plongeant son regard dans celui océan. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'Enfant se calme enfin. Une fois prêt, Ciel souffla et dit doucement.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi alors comment imaginez que tu me ferais du mal ?

Le démon lâcha les poignets du garçon et mit ses mains dans leurs positions de départ. Ciel en profita pour s'essuyer les larmes de rires.

- Jeune Maître, n'oubliez pas ce que je suis.

Le démon s'enleva et s'assit a côté. Ciel tourna son regard vers les yeux du démon, les yeux carmin avaient perdu leurs lueur amusés. Ciel sourit doucement et se relava aussi. Il se mit entre les jambes du démon et tendit ses mains vers le visage du démon. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche, caressant les joues de cet être surnaturelle. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient toujours plongés dans les flammes devant lui.

- Oui, tu es le majordome des Phantomhive, Mon Majordome. Tu n'es rien d'autres que Sébastian, et tu le resteras tant que le contrat perdurera.

- Jeune Maître...

L'Enfant fit glisser ses mains derrière le coup du démon et s'approcha de lui, collant son corps contre celui du démon. Celui-ci sourit en serrant le corps frêle de cet humain contre lui. Sébastian souffla et dit d'un air amusé.

- Je crois qu'il se fait vraiment tard Jeune Maître.

Ciel s'éloigna, une question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du manoir du Kidnappeur d'Enfants.

- Sébastian ?

- Oui.

- Tu as fait un geste, et l'homme s'est évanouit.

- En effet.

- Comment a tu fais.

Sébastian sourit, il embrassa le front de l'enfant puis glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille du garçon.

- Vous voulez revoir ?

- Mmmh...Oui, je voudrais bien.

Sébastian sourit en reculant son visage. Ses yeux se mirent a briller d'une lueur violacé. Il mit sa main devant le visage de l'Enfant qui comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du poser cette question. La main bougeant en cercle doucement, les yeux de l'Enfant se fermèrent et son corps tomba en avant. Sébastian le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. Caressant les cheveux bleuté, son visage se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où la lune brillait.

_Encore un peu Jeune Maître, et je vous aurez dévoré comme l'on mange une sucrerie tant att__endu._

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé a celle a qui j'avais dit que je ferais plus osé mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas de faire un lemon...Gomenasai ! J'espère que cette fin vous aura cependant plut. On se revoit pour ma prochaine fic de Ciel&amp;Sébastian.<p>

Etoile-Lead-sama : J'aime quand tu dis que je suis un amour ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me complimente (Usagi~chan est méchante avec moi ^^,) Je suis contente que cette version t'es plut et j'espère que cela aussi te plaira. Bisous, je t'adore aussi !

Celeste 31 : J'ai voulut faire l'incantation, mais apparemment il faut d'abord trouvé le nom de son démon gardien, bien sûr je ne connais pas celui de Sébastian mais j'ai quand même essayé...Sa n'a pas marché, si en faite j'ai fait venir mon chat mais c'était par ce que je mangé un biscuit qui devait être a la base une offrande...Donc, je vais bien ! Mais j'aurais voulu donner mon corps et mon âme après a Sébastian Michaëlis ! Snif !

Bissenchi : Yo ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plut et j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira ! Ciel amoureux est très mignon mais un Ciel endormit est encore plus mignon !

Tsukii : Tes commentaires sont toujours aussi marrant ! Le vas-y ! Je suis tout a toi ! Est en effet très pervers ! Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'en voudras pas si tu l'appelle Sebby-chou, moi j'ai décidé de l'appelais Seb~kun ! Qui a dit que tu étais pure ! Ben Ciel évidemment ! Il ma dit qu'il te garder pure jusqu'à tes 18 ans et que après il t'emmènerais chez lui ! A plus tard !


End file.
